Harry Potter: The Secrets of Hogwarts
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: One year ago Charlie and Riley learned the truth and their first year at Hogwarts became legend. Now another year begins. But little do they realize that History is about to repeat itself and the struggle for Hogwarts future will begin.
1. Pureblood Parties

_Harry Potter_

_The Secrets of Hogwarts_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_One year ago Charlie and Riley learned the truth and their first year at Hogwarts became legend. Now another year begins. But little do they realize that History is about to repeat itself and the struggle for Hogwarts future will begin._

**Author's Note: **_Firstly: Happy Christmas! Secondly; I was bored, my ideas for my other stories have run dry at the moment and I decided to come back for this. Thirdly: I had a Harry Potter box set for Christmas *Cheers* so it will be easier for me to update. Fourthly: I hope you all enjoy this Year as much as you enjoyed 'Something Wicked This Way Comes' more changes and twists are about to ensure for Charlie and Riley as they embark on their second year at Hogwarts. And lastly: I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas. xxxx_

* * *

**Pureblood Parties**

* * *

It had been 5 and half weeks since Hogwarts had let out for the Summer Holidays; and Charlie and Riley were spending it getting back into the swing of living in the Muggle world. They werent allowed to use Magic outside of school and therefore had to restrain themselves from even attempting to do it behind the Ministry's back, that was why Professor Snape had confiscated their wands the moment he had returned from the school -much to the girls disappointments- but Serena and Carol couldnt agree with the Potions master more for his decision, especially when it came to their daughters. They wouldn't put it past Charlie and Riley to do something stupid and risk exposure of the Magical world.

Other than that, many children the friends age were glad too see them back and wanted to know every tiny detail about their school and what adventures that had gotten into while they had been away. For the beginning of the summer, Charlie had to hide away from everyone on her street because she had forgotten to as Jenn or Professor Snape to hide her scars. There was no way she could have come up with a proper excuse for them, although people probably would have believed her if she said she had blown up the science room. But the moment the two Professors returned home, Serena had requested one of them use a glamour charm on her daughter, seeing Charlie cooped up all day was rather depressing.

Also, now that Jenn was home that meant William was back too, which meant even more fun on Spinner's End as Charlie returned to her protection-nature of the 7-year-old. Especially when they recieved 'visits' from the rich kids from Clinton. Clinton was a middle-class neighbourhood which was situated on the otherside of the lake, which lay in the dead centre of the small thicket of woods, separating Spinner's End and Clinton. Every summer there was war over who would use the lake, and usually Spinner's End won because the rich kids werent much fighters. They would throw around the fact that they were richer than the kids of Spinner's End and that meant they could get _anything_ they wanted in life. But the best thing about being a Spinner's End kid; was they knew not to take anything for granted. They never gave to recieve and they were lucky to get any presents on Christmas or on their birthdays.

But they were happy.

That's all they really cared about.

"Do you miss Hogwarts?" William asked, one evening as he walked between Riley and Charlie. They were returning from the lake after spending the whole afternoon down there swimming and playing in the water they had recieved trouble once or twice from a few Clinton kids, but it wasnt nothing Charlie couldnt handle alone; and now it was coming up close to 5:00pm and time to return home. Serena Hunter had supplied Charlie with a little extra pocket money, a thank-you for helping around the house during the days that she couldnt go out and the 12-year-old had treated Riley, herself and William to an ice cream that afternoon.

"A little," Riley nodded "We havent heard from any of our friends all summer! And we don't have an owl to write to them"

William looked thoughtful "My mum has an owl," he pointed out "You can use her"

Charlie glanced down as she licked her Rocky-road ice cream "are you sure your mum would let us?" she asked

"Why not?" the little boy asked "Come on!" and finishing his ice cream, he tore up the street towards his home

Charlie and Riley exchanged looks and followed him, they reached his gate and followed him into the house "Mum!" the 7-year-old shouted out "Im home!"

"William?" Jennifer called, as she appeared in the doorway of the living room, she smiled when she saw Charlie and Riley were with him "Oh girls, there you are," she smiled "Charlie, you're mum told me you were staying at Riley's tonight"

"Yeah," the Slytherin nodded "Why? Is there a problem?"

The older woman shook her head "Oh no! Only you've both been invited to attend a party in the Wizarding world" she turned to Charlie "Your friend Marcus Flint is turning 16 and wishes for you to attend. It would seem he has sent dozens of invitations but you havent replied back"

"I havent recieved _any_ invitation!" Charlie responded "I havent recieved any letters from my friends,"

The Gryffindor nodded "I've recieved messages from Ron and Hermione, but that's it" she answered

Jenn frowned "Mhmm...well, would you like to use Tabby to sent your acceptance?"

"Yes, please!" the two friends answered

Jenn nodded and lead them through to her study, "Here," she handed Charlie a piece of parchment "Write your letter"

"Thanks," the Slytherin smiled, taking a ball point pen from the table and sat down "Dear Marcus..." she mumured, as she wrote. Half an hour later, she had finished and sent the letter off with Jenn's owl.

"But what do we wear?" Riley was asking

"Dress robes of course," Jenn smiled "Come now, we'll go to Diagon Alley and search for a custom dress for each of you. We must get permisson off your mother's first"

Riley and Charlie nodded as they returned to their houses, recieved permission and met back up in Jenn's house; once they were set the four prepared to travel to Diagon Alley via Jenn's Floo. Pairing up Riley and Charlie went first, as Jenn and William followed.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Coughing and spluttering Riley and Charlie stumbled out of the fireplace and into the Leaky Cauldron "I still don't like that," Charlie commented, brushing some soot of of her jacket as Riley brushed some off of her jeans, nodding in agreement "I thought we agreed last time, we would walk here next trip"

"We did," Riley nodded, looking up as the flames turned emerald green again and Jenn stepped out with William "You make it look so easy!" she complained

Jenn smiled "Years of practice," she answered

After learning that the next door neighbour was in fact a witch, Riley and Charlie had also learned she was from a Pureblood family and was forced into marriage at the age of 17 by her parents, she did so grudingly but left several weeks later after finding out she was pregnant with William. She fled to the Muggle world in hopes of her husband and parents never finding her, so far it seemed to have worked but although she was still married to her husband, she harboured no feelings for him and hoped that one day she would find someone who she did love! And would cherish her and her son, for who they were and not because of some stupid blood law.

"Jenn," Charlie spoke as she followed her friend and Professor out of the Leaky Cauldron "Can I ask you something?"

The Care of Magical Creatures professor glanced down "Sure Charlie," she nodded, tapping the bricks with her wand "What's on your mind"

"When you told us about your 'arranged marriage'" the Slytherin voiced "Why did you agree to it? I mean, shouldnt you have a say in whether you want to marry someone or not?"

Jenn sighed "Unfortunately Charlie, women from Pureblood families, don't have much say" she answered "Many witches and wizards have fallen victim to arranged marriages for centuries, sometimes neither the bride nor the groom are generally happy about it. In fact, the only truly happy people seem to be the arrangers. The betrothed couple are generally stuck with it. The contract is legally binding, and always put into blace before the intendeds come of age...which is 17 in the Wizarding world" she added

"But couldnt you refuse?" Riley asked

"No," Jenn shook her head "because the contract is made _before_ you become of age, you can't refuse. Your lives are still in the hands of your parents..."

Charlie glanced across at Riley "And you were 17, when you were forced to marry"

Jenn nodded

"Was both you and your future husband happy about the arrangement?" Riley asked

"I wasnt," Jenn answered "But Richard..." she sighed "...he didnt care, he was from a high pureblooded family. He was bound by tradition, and couldnt wait to marry me. I remember everything he used to tell me, it still grosses me out even to this day"

By now they were in Diagon Alley and approaching Madam Malkin's store

"Do you have to be 17 to be married?" Riley suddenly asked

"No," Jenn answered "My cousin, Ruth, she was married off at the age of 16. She was forced to bear her husbands children..."

Charlie and Riley gasped and cupped their mouths in surprise, repulsion and regret. Someone had actually forced a 16-year-old into marriage and later child-birth. The Magical world did not sound so fun outside of Hogwarts.

"So she's not happy?" Charlie asked "Do any arranged marriages turn out happy?"

The Professor smiled "It depends," she told them "Sometimes a couple will end up happy; but either way they are stuck, forced to remain in a relationship that neither has a say in and with no way to stop it and no way out." she explained "But then sometimes...sometimes they just happen to find a loophole"

"Have you found a loophole?" Riley asked curiously

Jenn shook her head sadly and the two friends exchanged looks, if Jenn couldnt find a loophole...maybe they could.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

This was their second time in Diagon Alley, and _still _it amazed her. Quickly entering the robes' store Riley and Charlie bounded up to the front counter and rung the bell, pressing it one to many times as they giggled. William watched and scampered off to play with them as Jenn scouted around the place for specific dress-robes for the two Muggleborns and her son to wear to the O'Donald party. She knew that Charlie and Riley werent going to be able to afford much from the dresses, but she wasnt looking for something ultra expensive for them. They would never agree to go if they had to wear something like that; she knew the girls all too well, and therefore knew what they would wear and how much they were willing pay. _Riley,_ she thought _is going to be easy to shop for _she wasnt as much of a 'goth' as Charlie was and would also wear what she was comfortable in.

Charlie on the other hand, was stubborn about her clothes! She hated dresses and had vowed long ago to never wear one, her usual clothing choice; like this afternoon for example was a black cardigan, a pair of dark leggings and a black and green tutu-skirt, on her feet she wore no socks, but plain -but faded- daps. All in all she looked comfortable, and like the Charlie Hunter she had known from an early age. Beside her, Riley was wearing a simple set of clothes which consisted of a white t-shirt, jeans and trainers with a faded grey hoodie jacket over her head.

After a few moments of pressing the bell, Madam Malkin appeaered from the back of the store "Hello dears," she greeted them happily "Hogwarts?"

"No," Riley shook her head "We're actually dress robe shopping"

"Oh, dress-robes" Madam Malkin smiled

Charlie frowned "Whatever dress-robes are of course,"

"Their the formal wear of the Wizarding world, child" Madam Malkin explained "The men wear tailoured suits and the women the stylish of dresses"

The Slytherin scrunched her nose up at the mention of a dress "I am not wearing a dress!" she stated, putting her foot down "A skirt, yes" she nodded "and dress, not a chance!"

"But you must," Madam Malkin responded "A skirt will get you a little attention but a lovely dress will sure turn heads"

"Im 12," Charlie told the older woman "I don't want to turn heads!"

Madam Malkin nodded "Of course child, well, lets see if we can't find something for you anyway"

The Slytherin shrugged and followed her out into the store; earning a jab from Riley in the process "What?" Charlie asked, "I am not wearing a dress!"

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

A quarter of an hour later the group of four were making their way out of Madam Malkins, Jenn clutching a parcel for William as Riley and Charlie were empty handed. There was not one outfit that caught their attention in the shop and therefore agreed to show Jenn what they intended on wearing from their casual selection back home. But before they could do that they had to find a present for Marcus.

"But I don't know what he likes," Charlie whined "Oh! How about something to do with Quidditch, he is Chaser for the Slytherin team"

"And Captain," Riley added

Jenn glanced at the Quidditch shop "I don't think you can afford anything to do with Quidditch, Charlie" she informed the Slytherin "Why not start with something simple? Books? That's a safe bet"

"Fine," the Slytherin huffed and followed Riley into the Bookstore, walking into a promotional sign which had been propped up just inside the door "Ouch! What the hell?"

The sign -which now lay on the floor, staring up at her- was for some famous author named Gilderoy Lockhart. He was a blonde haired man, with intense blue eyes that kept smiling brightly in his gaudy clothes, perfect snow white teeth and golden hair. "Are you okay?" Riley asked, darting back to her friend and glancing down at the sign "Who's he?"

"Gilderoy Lockhart," came a dreamy voice from behind them

The Slytherin and Gryffindor turned to find a girl, slightly older than her standing there. She had shoulder length red hair, with a streak of blonde through it, her green eyes were attracted to the intense blue ones of the picture as she stooped down to pick up the sign and place it back on the stand.

"No," the two friends answered, shaking their heads

The girl did not look pleased, but before she could retort anything Charlie and Riley took off to the upper floors of the bookstore and began to search for a present for Marcu's birthday. They went through rows of books, before Riley finally found a section on novels and disappeared down them. Charlie, meanwhile had found the Quidditch section and disappeared to look at them. She looked through them and finally selected one rather big book which was labelled 'Quidditch: Through the years' she knew Marcus would enjoy something like this and therefore purchased it for her friend. After selecting their gifts, Jenn led them back to the Leaky Cauldron where she bought them each lunch before returning to the Muggle world.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Finally the day of Marcus's party arrived and Charlie found herself standing in front of Jenn's fireplace wearing her best casual clothes; she had to dig her way through her wardrobe to find them because most of her clothing were deemed 'inappropriate' for casual wear, so therefore she was wearing black daps, denim jeans, black t-shirt and a black jacket over the top, with a small charm bracelet on her wrist. Riley stood alongside her waring almost identical clothing. In their hands they clutched their presents "Here were go again," Riley complained, stepping into the fireplace with Professor Snape, who was also attending. Just like he had done in their first year, he held both firs years as Charlie dropped the floo powder into the flames.

"Flint Residence!" she shouted, the flames turned emerald and the three of them disappeared.

Upon arrival at the manor Riley was stunned at the lavishness of it all, her eyes were wide as she stared around the living room, seconds after stepping out of the fireplace. Beside her she could feel Charlie tugging at her arm "Woah, look at his place!" the Gryffindor gasped "I knew Marcus was rich, but this..." she shook her head in disbelief

"Shocking isnt it?" Jenn asked, as she stepped out of the fireplace behind Snape, Charlie and Riley. William was clutching her hand tightly, his eyes screwed up "You can look now William," she informed her son

At that point a woman appeared in the doorway of the parlor and smiled as she came forward, greeting Snape with a kiss to the cheek and Jenn with a warm hug "Severus," she smiled at the Potions master "Jennifer; lovely to see you again" she noticed William "and you are?"

"Ursula, this is my son" Jenn smiled "William,"

The woman named Ursula, had shoulder length chocolate brown curls and hazel coloured eyes, she looked very pretty in her floor length back dress, that swayed with her every movement "Hello William," she nodded at him, before turning to Charlie and Riley.

"I remember you two," she nodded "Charlie and Riley am I correct?"

The two friends nodded. Mrs. Flint then motioned for them to follow her and she led through into the front hall which was decorated with its Marble staircase, oriental rugs of emerald green and silver, looming portraits of witches and wizards who were pointing and whispering. Charlie and Riley looked around, trying hard not too look as shocked as they actually felt; it was like walking through a smaller version of Hogwarts. Snape glanced down at the two Muggleborns and rolled his eyes, as Jenn smiled somewhat sweetly at them, this was a new experience for them other than Hogwarts, they had never been anywhere so grand. Being in a manor must have been like a fairytale to them, compared to what they were used too.

"We're definitely seeing what the other side lives like," Charlie muttered to Riley, earning a jab in the ribs "Ow!"

Ursula smiled as she lead the five guests through a large set of patio doors and out into the large garden behind her home, immediately the two Muggleborns were swarmed by their friends. Charlie smiled as she exchanged hugs with Daphne, Millicent and Pansy, before moving on too Draco, Blaise and Nathan. There were also several other adults and children that were from Slytherin House, most of which Charlie recognized but never associated with, some where tolerant of her, but not exactly thrilled of her Blood Purity and the way she had been sorted; she half expected some of them to hex her or tease her into asking for a re-sort but the one they had learned about her last year, she wasnt easily persauded and she didnt take nicely to bullying.

Nathan Lestrange learned that the hard way, but she was still friends with him nononetheless.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" Marcus smiled as his mother took Charlie and Riley's gifts to the gift table "I wasnt sure you would be able too; you know, given where you live"

Charlie smiled "I guess we're lucky to live opposite Professor Snape," she answered

"And next to Jenn," Riley added, before looking down as William attached himself to her leg "Hey William,"

The little boy smiled "Mum says, I can stay with you and Charlie," he told her "If thats alright with you of course"

"Your welcome with us anytime, William" Charlie smiled, ruffling his hair "You know that"

William grinned and locked his hand around Riley's as Charlie turned back to Marcus who had been joined by Nikki, Adrian and the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team

"Why havent you replied to any of our letters?" Marcus asked, finishing the drink in his goblet and he nudged Charlie "We've sent you dozens for weeks!"

"I never recieved my letters," Charlie answered "Riley recieved a few from Ron and Hermione. None of Harry, but Ron and Hermione didnt recieve any from him either. And I havent recieved any from anyone!" she looked around at her friends "I thought you'd forgotten about me!"

Draco smirked "We did try," he teased

Charlie gasped "How insulting!" she pouted

"Mhmm, I wonder what could be making your letters go astray," Nikki mused, catching Charlie's shoulder; the younger Slytherin shrugged before looking up as Ursula Flint returned

"Marcus, dear you still have guests to attend too," she mumured "Bring your friends," she smiled warmly at Charlie, Riley and William "im sure they would like the meet the infamous Muggleborns of Hogwarts"

"I didnt _invite_ them!" he replied glancing over her mother's shoulder to see who had just arrived

"But they are here nonetheless to celebrate your birthday," Ursula told her son "Now come. Charlie and Riley have never done rounds before. Show them and introduce them to your guests"

"Yes Mother," he nodded, "If you'll excuse us" he added to, the Slytherin team and the other 12-year-olds "Riley, Charlie; please follow me" and he turned leading the friends away from the others. On the far end of the garden were a small group of people that were talking in low whispers. "Hello, Mr. Malcolm" Marcus greeted a man, dressed in black robes. The man had a serious look on his face "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Hello to you, Marcus" the man answered "I am enjoying the party. Glad to see you have grown well" his gaze landed on Charlie, Riley and William "Who are your friends?"

Although he would have preferred to turn Charlie and Riley around and remove them from Malcolm's company, Marcus knew that would not sit well with the man who had known him since he was a mere baby. But he also didnt want to see what would ensue; Malcolm knew of his friendship with Charlie and Riley and he also knew that they were Muggleborns. Needless to say, when he had returned home at the beginning of the summer the older gentleman was none to pleased.

"These are my Hogwarts friends, Mr. Malcolm" Marcus answered, turning and placing his hand on Charlie's shoulder "My house-mate Charlie Hunter; her year mate and best friend Riley Spirit," he motioned to the Gryffindor "and this is my Professors son, William"

Malcolm surveyed the two girls "Your the Mudbloods!" he sneered, his voice turning sharp and his eyes narrowing disgustedly over the two 12-year-olds

Charlie felt Marcus's hand tighten on her shoulder and she glanced up to see his eyes darken, and she knew it was at the offensive word that his guest had just called her. 'Mudblood' wasnt a nice word and Marcus didnt take nicely to people calling his friends by the name, despite Charlie being four years younger than him, she was still his friend. His family may have been big on Blood Purity, but Charlie had proved last year that she was a witch whether she was a pureblood, a halfblood or a Muggleborn.

"Do not take that look with me, Flint!" Malcolm snapped at Marcus "I realize that one of the Mudbloods, is a Slytherin, but there was a mistake! Hopefully Dumbledore will realize that and request that she be resorted into a more approrpriate house! Mudbloods are inferior to Magic and therefore do not belong in Slytherin"

Charlie frowned "Hi," she voiced, waving her hand in the air "Yes; uh...you've probably not realized, but im standing right here! So can we not talk about me like im not?" she asked

Marcus had to bite his lip to keep from smirking, as Riley's eyes went wide and she clutched William's hand tightly. Charlie, meanwhile, looked relaxed but it was Malcolm that everyone was more worried about. The look in his eyes had darkened the second Charlie and opened her mouth and his facial expression had turned livid at the very thought of her speaking to him, especially in the tone she had used.

"Oh, and while we're on the topic," the pre-teen continued "As for the re-sort? Not gonna happen! I like it in Slytherin! The other houses don't appeal to me! You can call me the 'Mudblood Slytherin' or whatever...I could really care less" she smiled

Nikki, who had joined the conversation late, stopped dead in her tracks behind her friend "Charlie!" she scolded "Do not call yourself that horrid word!"

"He started it," the 12-year-old protested, pointing at Malcolm

"Mr. Malcolm," Nikki added to the older man "I would prefer it if you did not refer to my friend as a 'mudblood'"

Malcolm looked between Nikki and Marcus "Im aware that both of you hold loyalties to," he sneered at Charlie "_her_. But I hope your parents do not indulge this friendship any longer. I will have to have a word with them" he nodded at the two purebloods, and brushed past the group knocking into Riley and sending her crashing to the floor.

"Oof!" the Gryffindor yelped, knocking into Charlie, who yelped as she too hit the ground "I don't like him!"

"Im sorry about that," Marcus said, as he helped Charlie to her feet as Nikki helped Riley "Malcolm is a nasty piece of work"

Charlie shook her head "Its okay," she waved him off "I was expecting it someday and besides, I can handle it"

"Obviously you cannot handle it well," Daphne's voice reached her friends senses, as she arrived with Draco and the others "Malcolm is now speaking with each of our parents and asking them to cut our ties with you. My parents have agreed, but have also informed me that its my choice if I want to remain friends with you"

"Thanks," Charlie nodded

Daphne nodded

"At least he was the last guest," Marcus told the group, he then spotted his mother near the patio doors leading back into the house "Come on, lets go to the dining room. Lunch will be served soon" he turned to Charlie, bowed like a proper gentleman and held out his arm for her to take "M'lady, may I escort you to dining room"

The 12-year-old Slytherin giggled "You may, kind sir" she responded, curtsying like she had seen on the TV, before taking his arm and walking alongside him.

Riley and Nikki smirked and exchanged looks; before turning to Willliam who had tugged at their arms and mimicked Marcus's actions. The two girls chuckled at the 7-year-old, took his hands and followed behind Marcus and Charlie.

"Etiquette is the key here," Marcus mumured to Charlie "You should have had lessons last year, but what with everything with the Stone..."

"Marcus," Charlie interrupted him "Relax. I do have manners"

The older Slytherin smirked "I just don't want Malcolm to berate you anymore than he already has"

"I'll be fine," she promised as they entered the dining room, and went around the table to find their name plates. Because it was his birthday, Marcus sat at the head of the table with his parents either side of him. Ursula requested Charlie, Riley and Nikki to sit beside her, with Jennifer and Mrs. Malfoy next; after which it went Pansy, Daphne and Millicent. On Marcus's left side was his father Robert, beside him sat Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Malcolm, Snape then Draco, Nathan, Blaise and the Slytherin quidditch team.

Brushing her hair behind her ear, Charlie could feel eyes on her and glanced up through her eyelashes to see that Malcolm was staring at her intently across the table. She smiled sweetly at him and glanced down as food appeared.

Underneath the table, Riley was fidgeting as she could feel eyes on her; picking up her napkin Charlie unfolded it and placed it on her lap, before quickly reaching across and grasping her best friends hand the two exchanged looks and the Slytherin silently told her friend to calm down. Riley nodded and let out a low breath that she hadnt realized she had been holding; picking up the correct utensils the pair began to eat. Charlie was thankful that Marcus had remembered she was a vegaterian it wouldnt have been good manners to turn down food in a home that wasnt her own.

**xXx**

After lunch, Ursula instructed Marcus to take his friends into the family room, which he did without arguement after noticing the look Malcolm was giving Charlie and so grabbing her arm he pulled her from the room leaving her barely enough time to put one foot infront of the other "Little warning next time, please?" she asked, as he led her to the three seater leather sofa and she plopped down in the centre as Nikki appeared beside her; Marcus dropped down beside her and Riley sat leaning against her best friends legs as William sat cross-legged between the Gryffindors legs playing with the miniture broom that Snape had conjured up for him.

Charlie glanced down at he 7-year-old and smiled as he gasped as the room levitated a few inches out of his hand and then fell back down "Cool!" he grinned

Thankfully the rest of the day went by well; except when it came to opening presents and Malcolm tsked at the books that Charlie and Riley had bought Marcus. Marcus, however, were thrilled and pulled Charlie in for a hug, holding onto her just a little longer to spite Malcolm. Charlie laughed as she hugged him back. Soon Malcolm looked away and the two Slytherin's parted.

"He's not gonna like that," Charlie mumured to her house-mate

Marcus shrugged "Your my friend, not his"

Finally, Malcolm and the other guests left, leaving the Slytherins, Riley, William, Jenn, Snape and the Malfoys. The friends had started a friendly game of Exploding Snap while Nikki chatted with Charlie about starting her training for Quidditch and before Charlie could weasel out of getting on a broomstick, Marcus had intervened and agreed with Nikki. _Damn it_ Charlie thought as she glared at her two friends "that's not fair!" she pouted "im forbidding you two from tag teaming me ever again!"

"Get used to it," Nikki chuckled, patting her friends shoulder

Daphne turned to Charlie at that point "Are you up for that Charlie?" she asked

"Up for what?"

"Diagon Alley," Daphne responded "School shopping."

Pansy nodded "I've grown five inches since last year, so Mother wants me to get new robes"

"Lucky you," Charlie muttered "I hope to have a growth spurt soon...im still the same height I was three years ago"

"Do any of you know if there is a book store that sells second hand book?" Riley asked, she then glanced back at Charlie "I dont think new text books is within our budget this year"

The Slytherin nodded "Doesnt Ron get second hand books?" she questioned. Riley nodded. "Maybe he can help us..."

"You know, if Ron had to live in the Muggle world he'd fit in perfectly in Spinner's End" Riley pointed out

Charlie scoffed "No he wouldnt!" she replied "Ron's too nice"

"So am I,"

"Exactly!" Charlie teased "That's why you got me!"

Riley stuck her tongue out as her friend grinned.

The other students exchanged looks, shook their heads at the two Muggleborns before going back to whatever it was they had been doing. The rest of the day was spent without incident and before time it was time for Riley, Charlie and William to return home; and so bidding goobye to their friends the three disappeared through the Floo with Jenn and Professor Snape.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all have a lovely Christmas! I know I did; Harry Potter box set...what could be better? Anyway, im off now to watch 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets' so that I can plan ahead with this story. Enjoy. And have a HAPPY CHRISTMAS.**

**Review (Please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 25/12/2010 at 07:34pm_


	2. School Shopping Run Ins

_Harry Potter_

_The Secrets of Hogwarts_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_One year ago Charlie and Riley learned the truth and their first year at Hogwarts became legend. Now another year begins. But little do they realize that History is about to repeat itself and the struggle for Hogwarts future will begin._

**Author's Note: **_Just gotta say its freaky watching Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets on the laptop, because im so used to watching it on VHS. Lol. But anyway, where is the second installement of 'The Secrets of Hogwarts' Thank you too _**Razmend**_, _**Aims5**, _and _**DJScales**_ who have already reviewed to the first chapter, it was nice to to see some familiar names already popping up a couple of hours after I uploaded. I hope to see you throughout this story just like I did last._

* * *

**School Shopping Run-ins**

* * *

That night after returning home from Marcus's party, Charlie moved her overnight things up to Riley's because her mother had to work. Serena couldnt afford to get a babysitter and thankfully enough Carol had the night off and didnt mind housing Charlie until her mother was off the next morning. Dinner was never a lengthily affair and soon Riley and Charlie were heading up too bed for a well earned rest, so they would be ready for school shopping in the morning "I wonder if Harry's alright?" Riley questioned as she stepped off the top step and turned towards her bedroom "We havent heard from him all summer, and he's the one with an Owl!"

"Maybe he's having fun?" Charlie asked "You know forgot to write?"

"I doubt it," Riley answered "You remember what his uncle was like, the day we got off the train"

Charlie sighed but nodded, yeah she did remember what the obese man was like. He was very rude, and not the kindest of people.

Pushing open the door to her bedroom, Riley stepped inside, only to stop short at the freaky looking creature on her bed "Is that an House elf?" she asked, remembering seeing one at Marcus's birthday earlier that day

"Yeah," Charlie mumured

The House-elf was wearing an old pillow case and bouncing on Riley's bed laughing happily "Um...hello?" the Gryffindor interrupted the playtime "Who are you?"

"Mistress Spirit!" the House-elf cried "Mistress Hunter! Its a pleasure to finally meet you!"

"How do you know who we are?" Charlie asked

The house-elf looked sheepish "My master speaks fondly of you," he bowed, flattening his ears against his head "My name is Dobby. Dobby the House-elf"

"Your master?" Charlie asked "So he would have to be one of our friends," she looked towards Riley "Can't be Marcus, we just left him; why would he send an house elf to us? He could just floo."

Riley nodded "Can't be Nikki either," she added "If it was it would be 'Mistress' not 'Master'"

"Hmm, so that leaves Draco, Nathan and Blaise..." Charlie looked thoughtful "Draco and Nathan are cousins and are living together, so it could be either one of them. But again, we just saw them...and we just saw Blaise"

The Gryffindor frowned in confusion "Who is your master?" she asked, turning to Dobby

"Dobby, can not say ma'am" he responded "But Dobby had to come; Dobby had to tell Mistress Hunter..." he turned to look at Charlie with his giant tennis ball eyes "...Dobby has to protect Charlie Hunter and Harry Potter. To warn them"

At the mention of their friend, Riley and Charlie lit up like Christmas trees "Harry!" the Gryffindor cried "You've seen him? Is he okay?"

"What do you have to warn us about?" Charlie asked

"Charlie Hunter and Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year!" Dobby informed the two friends

The two 12-year-old's stopped, mouths agape and staring at the House elf like he was crazy.

"There is a plot," Dobby continued "a plot to make most terrible things happen"

"What terrible things?" Riley asked

Charlie nodded "Who's plotting them?"

Dobby took a few moments as he clenched his grinch like hands, and shook as if he was having a minor sezuire "Can't say!" he mumbled through gritted teeth "Don't make me talk. I -" he cut off, before jumping up, running towards the desk on the far side of the room and grabbing the lamp before smacking himself in the head with it.

"Dobby!" the two girls exclaimed, jumping to their feet and rushing forward.

Charlie grabbed Dobby around the middle, as Riley struggled to remove the lamp from his grasp.

"Riley?" Carol's voice echoed up the stairs, causing the two girls to panic. Carol Spirit, Riley's mum was more than thrilled when she heard that her daughter was a witch but that didnt mean she liked magical creatures popping into her home unexpected. "What are you doing up there?"

Pulling the lamp free of Dobby's grasp, Charlie threw the house-elf at her best friend and darted for the door "Sorry Auntie Carol," she said, arriving at the top of the stairs "we were just sorting out my things. We'll keep the noise down"

"Okay sweetie," Carol nodded "Half an hour then I want you both in bed, understand"

"Yes, ma'am" Charlie saluted and returned to her friends bedroom, to find Dobby sitting on Riley's bed "Dobby, Harry and myself, we have to go back to school, its the only place we've got friends!"

The house-elf frowned in her direction "Friends that don't even write to Charlie Hunter?" he asked

"Well, Marcus just had a birthday party," Charlie answered "and im sure Harry and the Gryffindors..." she trailed off "hang on, how do _you_ know that my friends havent been writing to me?"

Dobby looked nervous "Charlie Hunter mustn't be angry with Dobby," the house-elf mumured, backing into a small corner "Dobby hoped if Charlie Hunter thought her friends had forgotten about her, she wouldnt want to go back to school"

And he pulled out a thick roll of envelopes from behind his back, each one was addressed to Charle.

"He's been intercepting your mail!" Riley accused

"Give me those," Charlie demanded, holding out her hand "NOW!"

Dobby shook his head "No!" and jumping up and flew across the room.

Riley and Charlie darted after him, but before they could catch him he disappeared with a '_pop_' leaving nothing but an empty bedroom, and two confused muggleborns behind.

"You know," Charlie piped up after a moment's pause "Im really starting to dislike the Magical world!"

Riley nodded in agreement.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Next morning, after breakfast; Charlie and Riley dressed quickly and pulled out their Hogwarts robes from their trunks/backpack and went downstairs, Riley picking up the money her mother had dropped off for her that morning before heading into work. The two made sure they had their school lists with them before heading down the street towards Spinner's End and across the road into Snape's garden. When they entered the Potions master was sitting and reading a potion's journal in his living room.

"Professor Snape?" Charlie questioned "May we use your floo? Jenn is out today..."

Snape looked offended "So you've passed me over have you Miss Hunter," he accused "Second best to Professor Carmichael"

"No, its just you don't like be bothered" Charlie pointed out "But if you want I guess we could leave Jenn and come back to annoying you everyday" she grinned

Snape did not look pleased "No thank you," he replied curtly, before motioning to the Floo "You know how to use it by now?"

The two nodded and stepped inside "Diagon Alley!" Charlie shouted, after dropping the powder; the flames turned Emerald and the two second years disappeared.

"Charlie! Riley!" Pansy's voice reached the two Muggleborns senses the second they stumbled out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron "You made it!"

Blinking Riley coughed, as Charlie pointed and laughed "I told you to close your mouth!" the Slytherin told her friend

"Oh shut up!" Riley replied, pushing her friend playfully and looking around to find her Slytherin friends watching them cautiously "Don't ask!" she mumured, adjusting her cloak and brushing the soot off of her Gryffindor crest "Hermione!" she suddenly squealed and launched herself at the brunette Gryffindor

Charlie rolled her eyes "Hey Ron," she greeted the red head "Has anyone heard from Harry?"

"Yeah, he's staying with me" Ron answered "We rescued him last night, me and the twins"

Draco turned in the red head's direction "Define: 'Rescued' Weasley!" he snapped

"Oi!" Charlie retaliated "No snapping at my friends"

The blonde took a step back, remembering what Charlie had done to his cousin just the year previously

"His aunt and uncle were staving him," Ron answered "put bars on his windows. When he didnt return any of my letters I knew something was wrong, so we went to find out what."

Hermione paused in her conversation with Riley "That reminds me," she turned to Charlie "Why havent you replied to any of my letters"

The Slytherin groaned "Here we go again!" she complained "Okay, for the last time! I have _not_ recieved any letters from anyone over the past 6 weeks!"

"Yeah, some house-elf intercepted her mail" Riley pointed out "her's and Harry's"

"An house elf?" Nathan asked

Charlie nodded "Yeah, he showed up at Riley's place last night. Told me, that myself and Harry couldnt go back to Hogwarts this year. That something was happening and we couldnt go back because we would be in danger"

"What was the elf's name?" Millicent asked

"Dobby!" both Riley and Charlie answered together, causing Draco to groan.

The blonde shook his head "Don't worry Charlie," he told his friend "I'll get your letters for you."

"Thanks," the muggleborn nodded

And with that the group of second years headed towards the back of the Leaky Cauldron and disappeared through the brick wall that separated the Muggle world to the Magical world.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Once in Diagon Alley; the girls broke away from the boys agreeing to meet up in Flourish and Blotts after they had finished their shopping. Pansy wanted to get new robes, Daphne needed to get owl treats for her families owl, Millicent wanted to restock her potions supplies; Riley couldnt wait to hit the bookstore and get her school books and a few other books for reading -she had finished all last years- and Charlie...well, Charlie she didnt really care where she went. She did want to get a carrier for Scamp and some cat food, but other than that she was quite happy just following her friends around.

Hermione, meanwhile, who had been with her parents had completely left her friends after agreeing that she would meet up in Flourish and Blotts when she had finished her shopping and scampered off as quick as her legs could carry her. Her parents following behind.

"I thought Muggle's couldnt see anything to do with the Magical world?" Charlie frowned "You know, like how my mother and Carol has to be invited to Hogwarts; last year would be a prime example"

Pansy nodded "They have to be invited," she explained "Hermione, probably invited her parents into the Leaky Cauldron for them to be able to see anything"

"Ah," Charlie nodded "Okay. Well, where too first?"

"Owl Emporium!"

"Madam Malkins!"

"The Apothecary!"

Her Slytherin friends all shouted at once, Charlie stopped in her tracks and turned to them "You guys do know that I cant split into three different pieces right?" she asked "that and cloning is illegal!"

"Oh hush up!" the three Slytherins responded, pushing her playfully

Charlie gasped "Hey!" she exclaimed

Riley giggled "Well, why don't you guys go do what you need to do," she suggested pointing at her Slytherin friends "while Charlie and I look for that second hand bookstore?"

Daphne looked thoughtful "Okay," she agreed "Meet back Florish and Blotts in half an hour"

"Got it!" the two Muggleborns saluted, before hurrying off. First they had to exchange some Muggle money before they headed off in search of the second hand book store.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

**SECOND HAND SURVIVAL!**

The sign stood boldy on the small wooden post over the top of the door, the old bookstore in fact looked so run down, that Riley had walked completely past it an would have kept walking if it hadnt been for Charlie calling her back and pointing at the sign. It was nothing like Flourish and Blotts, but the two friends guessed that was because many people had enough money to actually buy brand new text books. Unlike Muggleborns and unwealthy wizarding familes; like them and the Weasleys.

"What else do we need?" Riley asked, as Charlie checked their book list. They had pretty much gotten everything on it, except for one.

"Huh...Magical Me" she answered "By Gilderoy Lockhart!" she gagged at the name "isnt he that man who is being interviewed in Flourish and Blotts today?"

The Gryffindor nodded as she scaled the ladder and grabbed two copies of the books she needed, before climbing back down and heading towards the counter to pay for their tems.

"That will be 12 Galleons each," the old man behind the counter smiled "Would you like them wrapped and in a bag?"

The two friends nodded "Yes please" they chimed

The older man chuckled and promptly waved his wand and brown paper automatically wrapped itself around the books, before they appeared in a brown paper bag "You have a good day now, ladies"

"Thank you," the girls smiled "Bye" and waving the two disappeared out of the shop and back down the cobbled-stone path.

They passed many shops; and were halfway towards Flourish and Blotts when they run smack into Harry and Hermione.

"Harry!" Riley smiled, hugging her friend "How are you? It's so good to see you!"

Harry smiled as he hugged his friend back "It's great to see you too!"

"What did you do to your glasses?" Hermione asked, before removing her wand and pointing it at her friend "_Oculus Reparo_" she stated, and the glasses fixed themselves.

Charlie quirked an eyebrow "I thought we werent allowed to do Magic outside of school?" she questioned

"We arent," Hermione answered "but in Diagon Alley we're safe. The ministry doesnt know if that was me or someone else"

The Slytherin grinned "Cool,"

"Too bad we dont have our wands," Riley muttered "Snape confiscated them. We don't get them back until tomorrow"

"That doesnt seem fair!" Harry stated,

Charlie nodded "Its a safety precaution," she told him "We might accidentally expose our world. Professor Snape is just being a worry wart, but our mum's agreed with him"

"It was three against one," Riley nodded "Hardly fair"

"Come on," Hermione continued on "everyone's been so worried" and she grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him towards Flourish and Blotts.

Charlie and Riley following.

As Hermione made a beeline for her parents, Charlie and Riley hurried towards Daphne, Millicent and Pansy who had met up with Blaise, Nathan and Draco. While Harry made his way towards the Weasleys.

"Oh Harry," the older woman, whom Riley remembered as Ron's mother smiled "Thank goodness. We'd hoped you'd only gone one grate too far" ands he started to dust off the soot from his robes

"Ladies and gentlemen," a voice spoke from the front of the room "Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart"

The women in the room immediately began to applaud, as the men exchanged looks.

"Mum, fancies him" Ron muttered to Harry, and earned a small nudge from his mother

Charlie who had witnessed the comment snickered behind her hand "She's not the only one," she mumbled, noticing the swooning woman all over the store.

"Make way there, please" a small voice echoed from somewhere, near shoulder and suddenly she was shoved aside, as a reporter ushered forward "Let me by, madam. Thank you. Excuse me little girl, this for the Daily Prophet"

There was a flash and a picture was taken.

Lockhart looked up and smiled, his gaze landed on Harry and he seemed to freeze "It can't be," he breathed "_Harry Potter!"_

Suddenly the crowd parted, and Harry was pulled to the front of the crowd and pushed towards Lockhart, who shook his hand as another photo was taken. "Nice big smile Harry, together you and I will make the front page" when he let go, Harry tried to make his way back to his friends, but Lockhart wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled him back "Ladies and Gentlemen," he added loudly "what an extraordinary day it is, when young Harry here, stepped foot into Flourish and Blotts to buy my autobiography, _**Magical Me**_..."

The ladies once again applauded as Charlie pretended to vomit, causing Riley, Daphne, Blaise, Nathan and Draco to chuckle and earning dark glares from Pansy and Millicent.

"...which, incidentally, is currently celebrating..." Lockhart continued "...its 27th week atop the _Daily Prophet_ bestseller list...he had no idea that he would, in fact, be leaving with my entire collected works..." he turned and grabbed a stack of books, and shoved them into Harry's hands "free of charge!"

There was another flash as the reporter took off, Lockhart pushed Harry back towards his friends and turned to the long line of women who were waiting for autographs.

"Harry, now you give me those," Mrs. Weasley said, as soon as Harry was level with her "and I'll get them signed. All of you wait outside. That's it" and she ushered Ron and Ginny behind her along with Harry.

"Come on," Charlie declared, worming her way through the crowd and heading towards the door, only to stop short as a figure stood in her way. She glanced up and groaned inwardly as Malcolm towered over her.

_Oh this is gonna be fun_ Riley thought as she too spotted Malcolm, and instantly pulled her friend away from him.

Malcolm sneered at the two friends, before turning his sights on Harry "Mr. Potter," he smiled grimly "Lucas Malcolm," he introduced "We meet at last. Forgive me" he added, reaching out to shake hands with Harry only to pull him forward and brush back his bangs so that he could see the scar "Your scar is legend. As, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you"

"Voldemort killed my parents," Harry retorted, pulling back "he was nothing more than a murderer"

"You must be very brave to mention his name," Malcolm replied "or very foolish?"

Riley stepped forward "Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself!" she stated

Malcolm turned on her, as Charlie pulled her back and took a stance in front of her friend "No one asked you're opinion," Malcolm snapped "You filthy little Mudblood!"

A hushed silence fell over the whole of Flourish and Blotts, as every adult in the room turned to see what was going on behind them. What they didnt expect to find was Lucas Malcolm and several Hogwarts students glaring at him; as one Slytherin stood protectively in front of a Gryffindor.

"Take that back!" Charlie growled, her hands clenching into fists

Malcolm loomed over her dangerously, his hand twitching towards his wand "Let me see," he spoke, turning his gaze away from the Muggleborn Slytherin "Red hair, vacant expressions, tatty, secondhand book..." he pulled a book from Ginny's cauldron "You must be the Weasleys!"

But before anyone could retort Mr. Malfoy appeared behind Malcolm "Ah Lucas," he smiled "There you are; Draco, Nathan, do you have what you need?" The two boys nodded. "Good. Now lets go. Malcolm, would you care to join us"

Mr. Malcolm did not look pleased but left nonetheless, and Charlie made a reminder to thanks Draco next time she saw him.

"I _really_ don't like that man," Riley grumbled, as she watched Malcolm disappear down the street with Mr. Malfoy

Her friends nodded, before they exited the shop and finished their shopping. Soon Pansy, Daphne and Millicent had to leave to meet up with their parents in the Leaky Cauldron, this left Charlie and Riley with their Gryffindor friends. The rest of the day was then used up by buying other essentials for school. Charlie managed to buy a proper carrier case for Scamp, and also purchased some cat food for her. When she and Riley eventually returned home, after Mrs. Weasley invited them to dinner of course, they only had enough energy to say 'hello' and 'goodnight' to Serena -who was off from work and watching Riley tonight- before they headed upstairs and passed out the moments they heads hit the pillow's.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter of Second year. Because I felt like it. Hopefully the chapters will get longer as we enter the school year, but in this chapter we learned that its not just Harry who seems to be in trouble at Hogwarts this year. What does Charlie have to offer for the dangers that lie ahead? You'll only find out if you keep reading. :D**

**Review (Greatly appreciated)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to Moi: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 25/10/2010 at 11:36pm_


	3. Second Year Begins

_Harry Potter_

_The Secrets of Hogwarts_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_One year ago Charlie and Riley learned the truth and their first year at Hogwarts became legend. Now another year begins. But little do they realize that History is about to repeat itself and the struggle for Hogwarts future will begin._

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated to _**Omen94**_, _**Aims5**_, _**Razmend**_, _**Wild-in-spirit**_ and _**DJScales**_ for their comments on the last chapter. Glad your happy its back. Oh and special message to _**Razmend**_ I did enjoy my Christmas. It was brilliant. And I hope everyone else had a great Christmas too._

* * *

**Second Year Begins**

* * *

The last days of the summer holidays were spent flooing between various houses to hang out with the friends, and the night before they were secheduled to return to Hogwarts castle the Muggleborn friends were at the Weasleys; during which Harry, Riley and Charlie were shown up to de-gnome a garden, something Riley found rather cruel, but fun at the same time. The gnomes were little angry things, but it didnt seem fair that they were thrown half way across the yard and out into the open space beyond the Burrow. But it was however, fun to run around the garden catching the gnomes and just having fun with friends. They often tried to help Mrs. Weasley straighten up the Burrow; but this proved extra difficult because of the number of children in the house and so were ushered out into the garden to find something to do.

"I got one!" Riley shouted, having cornered a rather stubby looking gnome in the corner of the garden

Charlie grinned as she hurried towards her friend carrying her own gnome "I bet you an ice-cream that I can hit that tree!" and she pointed at the furthest tree on the otherside of the enclosure

"Deal!" the Gryffindor grinned, and she snatched her gnome off the floor

Gathering around the two friends the Weasleys and Harry watched as the two Muggleborns spun around in complete circles a few times, before letting go of the gnomes and watching as they soared through the air. Riley's gnome hit the tree, and the friends watched as it slumped to the ground before groggily got back to its feet and stumbled around, Charlie's gnome, however, plopped into the lake just behind the tree and disappeared beneath surface.

"I win!" Riley shouted, pumping her hand in the air "You owe me an ice-cream!" she added to her friend

"No fair!" Charlie pouted "Mine went further than yours!"

The Gryffindor shrugged "You said the tree," she pointed out "You did not state how 'far!' we could throw them! So I win!" she bounced on her feet

Harry, the twins and Ron nodded in agreement with their fellow house-mate

"Aw fiddlesticks!" the Slytherin pouted

The fun and games went on for a few more hours, and around 4:00 in the afternoon Ginny, Ron's youngest sister joined the fun and games. After they had dealt with the gnomes Mrs. Weasley still wouldn't let them into the house which provoked Charlie to suggesting they play a round of Hide-and-Seek to pass the time. When the Purebloods frowned, they had never heard of this game, the three from the Muggle world took it upon themselves to explain the rules.

"So all you have to do is hide?" Fred asked

Riley nodded "Yeah, but first we have to choose who is it" she smiled, "Here we'll show you!" and she held out her fist, Charlie and Harry followed suit. The four Weasleys exchanged looks but did has the other three were doing. Riley nodded and lifted her other hand "One potato, two potato, three potato, four" she said in a sing-song voice as she hit each of their fists "Five potato, six potato, seven potato, more!" she hit Charlie's hand "Your out!"

"Yes!" the Slytherin grinned, and she jumped out of the circle

The rhyme went on for a little while longer, before Riley was the one who had been chosen as 'it'

"Now do we hide?" Ginny asked

Charlie nodded, "Yeah!" she turned to her best friend "Close your eyes, and count to 100!"

The Gryffindor nodded and turned away; she buried her head in her hands and her friends took off. Charlie pulled Ginny along with her and the two run towards the Chicken coop. Ducking down behind the coop the Slytherin instructed Ginny to be quiet before she chanced a glance at Riley who was still counting, before the Slytherin sprinted towards the side of the house and knelt down beside the wall.

"100!" Riley shouted "Ready or not, here I come!"

Ginny smiled as she glanced across at Charlie who motioned for her to be quiet. The youngest Weasley nodded, and the Slytherin glanced over the wall to see Riley head towards the Orchard. There was giggling coming from behind the Apple trees and the Muggleborn Gryffindor smirked as she stuck her head into the trees "Giggling gives you away!" she told the Weasley twins "Your out! I found you!"

"Hey!" Fred and George complained, as they followed Riley out of the trees "Does that mean we can help you?"

"Without magic," she warned them

They saluted and hurried off to scout for the others.

Half an hour later, everyone had been found, Harry and Ginny being the last to be found. When George had found Charlie, he had pulled her up and towards Riley as she motioned to Ginny to move and find another hiding space. The youngest red head had chosen the crevice in the wall beside the back door of the Burrow, she was small enough to squeeze in and was rather difficult to see; all in all you would have only been able to find her _if_ you had specifically been looking in _there_ for her.

"Ginny wins!" Riley declared after she had found Harry

Charlie smirked "Gin!" she called "You can come out now, you won"

And seconds later the youngest Red head appeared running towards her friends "Sweet," she grinned "Oh and mum says dinner is ready"

The friends nodded and hurried back into the kitchen of the Burrow, where they were served the most amazing dinner that could have rivaled the Hogwarts Kitchens. After dinner, before the Weasleys and Harry were ushered off to bed and Charlie and Riley returned to the Muggle world, Fred and George entertained their siblings, parents and friends with a round of red, blue, green and yellow sparks the bounced off the ceiling and walls for at least half an hour; then Mrs. Weasley gave each of her family and guests one last mug of Hot Chocolate and sent them on their way.

"Its been fun," Charlie grinned as she hugged Mrs. Weasley back one last time "I've never had a more fun Summer"

Riley nodded "Ususally its swimming in the lake," she smiled "Not that its not fun. But dare I say it...I havent even missed going to the library this year"

Charlie gasped and clutched her hand over her beating heart "Someone pinch me," she exclaimed quietly, she turned and leveled her friend with a glare "Who are you and what have you done with Riley Spirit?"

"Hush up!" she persisted, before turning back to the Weasleys who were smiling at them "Thanks for having us"

Mr. Weasley smiled "No problem," he smiled "It was nice to speak with someone from the Muggle world."

The girls grinned

"You two be careful now," Mrs. Weasley warned "Maybe we should write to Severus..."

Charlie shook her head "Its okay," she promised "He's probably expecting us"

"Just to be sure," Mrs. Weasley persisted and she looked around for some parchment, a quill and an ink well

Mr. Weasley patted Charlie's shoulder "She's protective," he whispered to the Slytherin

"Okay," Charlie nodded, before stepping into the fireplace with Riley "See you tomorrow at the train station" she waved

"You be careful now," Mr. Weasley nodded

Riley nodded and clutched Charlie's arm as the Slytherin dropped the floo powder in her hand "Spinner's End! Snape Residence!" the Slytherin said cleary

And they disappeared.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The next morning was 1st September, the same day that Hogwarts students would be returning to school; the morning dawned brightly as Riley groaned and rolled over to avoid the sun that was seeping through her curtains and into her room blinding her. She had gotten back rather late last night from the Weasleys and had to endure Professor Snape's wrath for waking him up at an ungodly hour with their ruckus as they stumbled out of his fireplace and as he ushered them out of his home they could hear him grumbling about installing the Floo into their fireplace later in the year. After which the two friends parted and hurried to their own home's, their mothers were working that night and therefore they had the home to themselves. This morning, however, their mothers were still at work and it was up to the girls to get their acts together and head to school alone.

After finally stumbling out of bed and a quick shower, Riley brushed her hair, dressed, threw the remainder of her school things into her trunk and pulled it downstairs along with Iaasc's carry-cage. She was meeting Charlie at the corner of Spinner's End and River Terrace before they headed over to Snape's who was taking them to the train station. She pulled her trunk out of her front door, dropped it at her feet and turned to lock the door behind her, when a snide voice echoed from the gate.

"Finally learning that you're not welcome here, Spirit?"

The Gryffindor sighed and turned around "Harley!" she mumured, pocketing her keys, grabbing Iaasc's cage and her trunk before pulling it out of her gate. Matthew Harley was a 5', green-eyed, sandy blonde haired boy from across the street and despite him being a River Terrace kid, didnt mean she liked him. He was just as cruel as the kids from Clifton. He was the local bully always picking on younger kids who lived on both Spinner's End and River Terrace, her and Charlie alike "and for your information im returning to school today!"

"Yes, I heard you and that Hunter kid went to a boarding school!" he sneered "Just tell me? Why would they want you?"

"Maybe because kids like you belong behind bars!" she retorted, "Excuse me!" and she pushed past him, slammed her gate shut an headed down the street towards Spinner's End.

Matthew glared after her "What did you say?" he demanded, running to catch up with her

"I said you belong behind bars!" Riley retorted "Just like your daddy!"

The older boy looked livid as Riley's eyes widened, where did that come from? She wasnt one to intentionally start a fight...hell, she wasnt one who would get into a fight. Violence was never the answer and the last thing she wanted was to cause trouble with Matthew on her last day in the Muggle world. There was nothing stopping him from playing hell with her mother when she was away at School.

"Why you little!" Matthew growled, gripping her shoulder tightly and raising his hand

Riley braced herself for the pain that was to follow -

- but it never came.

Instead Matthew screamed, as he was knocked away from her, he stumbled and clutched his nose as he glared at Charlie who now stood in front of Riley her hand clenched into a fists. The Slytherin had just come from Professor Snape's after learning that Riley had not turned up yet; the Potions master had sent her to find the Gryffindor and to hurry because they were going to be late. Charlie half expected to find her friend struggling with her trunk not about to be punched by the local bully.

"Pick on someone your own size, Harley!" Charlie spat "Leave the girls alone! Pervert!"

And she spun around, grabbed Riley's trunk and arm and pulled her down the street towards Spinner's End. They could hear Matthew cursing after them even after they had reached Snape's.

"Professor Snape?" Charlie called, as she entered the living room "Do you have a Calming Draught?"

The Potions master looked up "What happened?" he demanded as he spotted Riley's terrified face. He hurried from the room and later returned with a vial of green potion which he administrated to Riley who took it, while Charlie explained what she had witnessed when she went in search of her friend.

"So I hit him," the Slytherin clarified "Grabbed Riley and we came straight here" she glanced at the clock "Its 11:55am," she announced "I promised Daphne I'd meet her on the train"

Snape nodded and shrunk Riley's trunk as the Gryffindor pocketed them, Snape then scooped up his potions papers and some books before holding out his arms to the friends. Charlie reached out to hold it as she pulled Riley into a hug, and they disappeared with a '_pop_'

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"Can I trust you not to start anymore fights before you get to Hogwarts?" Snape asked, as the three of them appeared on the platform, just as the warning whistle blew. In his hand he was holding their wands.

Charlie reached for her's "Yes Professor Snape" she promised "I wont start anymore fights."

The Potions master surveyed for her a moment before handing over wand, he unshrunk their trunks and watched as they scampered off to the train, loaded their trunks onboard and climbed up themselves. He then nodded and disappeared.

"However, I can't make promises once I get to Hogwarts!" the Slytherin muttered to Riley, after the door closed behind them and the train started to move. "Come on...let's go find the others"

Riley nodded and followed her friend down the isle, the shock of that morning starting to wear off now that she was safe back on the Hogwarts Express and she had Charlie by her side. She still had yet to thank the Slytherin for the rescue, but something told her Charlie didnt want a thank you. Finally they located the two compartments that held the 6th-year Slytherins including Marcus and Nikki, and next door the second year Slytherins that included Daphne, Millicent, Pansy, Draco and Nathan.

"You made it!" Nikki exclaimed, pulling open her compartment door and surveying Charlie and Riley "What happened?" she asked immediately noticing the still evident fear in Riley's eyes and the grazes on Charlie's knuckles "Have you been fighting againt?" she asked the Slytherin

Charlie glared "He was asking for it!" she responded

"Muggle?" Adrian asked, sticking his head out of the compartment "or Wizard?"

"Does it matter?" Charlie sked

Adrain shrugged "If it was a Wizard why didnt you just curse him?"

"Because Snape had my wand," Charlie answered

"So muggle, then" Marcus confirmed

Charlie nodded "Yeah, and it wouldnt have happened if the disgusting pervert had kept his hands off of Riley!" she fumed

The older Slytherins looked surprised "Did he touch you?" Marcus asked the Gryffindor

"No," Riley answered "he grabbed my shoulder, but he's known on my street for going after younger girls. So many people have moved from around me because of him" she explained "His father's already in prison for assult on a 5-year-old girl"

The Wizards looked startled as Charlie clenched her hands at the memory, she remembered the little girl. Strawberry blonde hair, innocent stormy grey eyes and not a care in the world. She had been best friends with William up until the day she had moved away, and that had been 2 years ago.

"Well come on," Nikki said "come sit down. You've obviously had a bit of a scare. There's no room in with Draco and Daphne; but you can sit with us" and moving aside she allowed Marcus and Adrian to put the girls trunks safely away before ushering the two second years in and sitting them down. Riley sat beside Charlie, who wrapped her arms around the Gryffindor in a comforting manner. Just as the 6th year Slytherins went back to their conversation before Charlie and Riley appeared the door slid open to reveal Hermione.

The bushy-headed Gryffindor smiled "There you are!" she exclaimed "Have you seen Harry and Ron?"

"No, arent they with you?" Riley asked "Professor Snape brought us to the train; the Weasleys where bringing them"

"We thought they were already here," Charlie nodded

Hermione shook her head "No, I cant find them" she answered "Apparently they didnt come through the barrier, at least that's what Ginny said"

"Where is Ginny?" Charlie asked

"I left with her with Callum, Brandon and Connor," Hermione replied "They'll watch her"

The Slytherin nodded "Well, he's hoping that Ginny is gonna remain the youngest Weasley!" she stated "I don't think they can afford to have anymore children"

"Charlie!" Hermione and Riley shouted

"What?" the Slytherin asked, feigning innocent "Oh come on; they've got the whole damn Burrow to themselves for a whole _year!_" she stressed "people have been known to get frisky in empty houses!"

Riley rolled her eyes "Professor Snape?" she asked "He's got his home to himself for 6 weeks, during the summer!"

"Okay, first off: Ew!" Charlie wrinkled her nose in digust at the prospect of her Potions master doing the dirty over the Summer "Secondly; Professor Snape does not have a wife, or a girlfriend for that matter, so that rule does not apply to him. Thirdly; he's not at home for 6 weeks, its more like 4 weeks and even then he's never around and lastly; back on topic!"

"You started it!" Hermione defended

The Slytherin growled and buried her head in her hands "Just go find Ron and Harry!" she snapped, her voice muffled by her gloves. If only any of them would have turned to the window and looked up into the sky would they had known exactly where their missing friends were.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The rest of the train ride was spent reading, discussing classes, chatting about the Summer; Riley finally overcame the shock she had that morning and fell back into her usual self of reading the books she had bought in Diagon Alley as she listened to Charlie try and weasel her way out of Quidditch training with Nikki.

"Nuh-huh," the older Slytherin shook her head "You said last year you wanted to fly! Well, you're gonna get your chance!"

"Don't you purebloods understand the concept of 'sarcasm'?" the 2nd year demanded

Marcus chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders "Sarcasm or not, you're going up" he told her, Charlie grumbled something "What was that?"

"Nothing!" she answered quickly

After they had all changed into their robes, the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade station. Hurrying out of the compartment and into the isle the 6th year Slytherins led the 2nd years off the train and towards a set of carriages that were waiting for them at the base of the mountain leading up to Hogwarts. Several younger students eyed them nervously and skirted around them as they followed Hagrid's voice as he called for first years to follow him, Charlie smirked, it must have been terrifying for them to see a rather large group of students all by one wearing the Slytherin crest; she had to admit when surveying the group they did make a foreboding and terrifying sight, and their obvious reputation around the school even more the older students stop and think twice about starting with them.

After helping Charlie into a carriage behind Nikki and Riley, Marcus got in himself and slammed the door before they started moving.

Riley squeaked as she lurched forward "Who's pulling us?" she asked, not remembering seeing any horses when she got in

"Magic," Nikki answered "Unless of course the horses are invisible"

"Maybe the professors used magic to make the horses invisible," Charlie suggested "We are at a School for Magic, after all"

Riley and Nikki shook their heads as Charlie and Marcus laughed at her joke.

When they reached the steps of Hogwarts; the four friends re-grouped with the other Slytherins and Hermione, and had to dodge Peeves who was throwing water balloons at them. Managing to skirt around the wet puddles that had been formed the friends entered the Great Hall and split up.

"I wonder where Harry and Ron are?" Charlie muttered, as she scanned the Gryffindor table. But there was no sign of her friends. "Man..._someone_ clearly doesnt want Harry and myself here this year!"

"What?" Draco asked, as he settled down across from his friend

But before Charlie could answer the sorting begun "Later," she told the blonde had turned back to the front

The Sorting Hat burst into song:-

_"Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach._

By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide  
Their favourites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?

Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong"

The sorting commenced as natural and Ginny Weasley joined her brothers in Gryffindor, was it only then that Dumbledore rose to his feet and silenced anymore conversations that were occurring around the hall. Charlie rested her head on her palm, as she resisted the urge to sleep right there and then at the Slytherin table. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," the headmaster said "I hope you all had a wonderful summer. And I hope we have a wonderful year..."

"As long as no one is hosting Voldemort as an additional professor this year," Charlie whispered "im sure everything will be spiffy!" she nodded

Her friends chuckled at her

"...as for first years and several older students, the Forbidden Forest, on the outskirts of the school is, of course, out of bounds..." Dumbledore continued

Draco leant across the table "When has that stopped us before?"

"Again," Charlie responded "as long as no professor lets a stupid troll into the castle! We all should be fine!"

The blonde nodded and pulled back

"...as for your Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, he has been detained, but never fear" Dumbledore smiled "You will get to meet him in your lessons"

He said a few other odd words and the food arrived, startling the first years. Charlie smirked, as she remembered her surprise last year.

"Don't you have anything to add to the end of that speech?" Nikki asked

Charlie shook her head "Nope, hopefully the new DADA teacher wont try to maim me this year," she responded "if he doesnt, he and myself should get along just fine!" and she went back to her food.

Nikki shook her head and mimicked her actions.

Halfway through dinner, Argus Filch, the caretaker appeared in the Great Hall. He whispered something to Professor Snape and the two immediately left the Hall. Charlie, who had been watching them frowned and moved to finish her meal as quickly as possible. Marcus, who had been watching her put down his utensils and grabbed her hand "If you want to stay out of trouble," he whispered to her "I wouldn't go looking for trouble on your first night here"

"Im not," Charlie answered "But that looks pretty suspicious to me" she added

"If Professor Snape catches you," Nikki intervened "You'll be expelled"

The 2nd year sighed and went back to her dinner. Soon desert appeared and then the Prefects were leading their first years out of the hall. Charlie instantly jumped to her feet once she was free and hurried over to the Gryffindor table and she, Hermione and Riley left the Hall. They followed the Slytherins down into the Dungeons, just missing Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall as they swept around the corner. Following them, the two Gryffindors and Slytherin stopped-short outside Snape's office where Dumbledore's voice was heard.

"They are not!" the Headmaster said, gruffly

"Professor Dumbledore" Harry's voice joined the conversation, and the three girls melted in relief "Professor McGonagall"

Charlie nodded towards the door and hurried inside, stepping around her headmaster so that she could see her friends.

"Headmaster..." Snape sighed, glaring at Charlie for her intrusion. The second year shrugged and turned to her friends "...these boys have flouted the Decree of the Restriction of Underage Wizardry" Snape stated "As such..."

Dumbledore moved forward along with McGonagall "I am well aware of our bylaws, Severus" the headmaster responded "having written quite a few of them myself. However, as head of Gryffindor house it is for Professor McGonagall to determine the appropriate action"

Ron frowned "We'll go and get our stuff, then" he sighed

"What are you talking about Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall asked

"You're gonna expell us, arent you?" Ron asked

Charlie, Riley and Hermione exchanged looks

But McGonagall had other ideas "Not today, Mr Weasley" she told him "but I must impress on both of you the seriousness of what you have done"

Ron and Harry nodded

"I will be writing to your families tonight," McGonagall continued "and you will both recieve detention"

Dumbledore nodded once McGonagall had finished "Now, the feast is over I suggest you head off to bed" he turned to three standing behind him "Goodnight"

"Goodnight Professor Dumbledore," the girls chimed, as the Headmaster and head's of houses slipped out of the Potions office. Snape grabbed Charlie's arm and pulled her along with him.

Twisting in her head of house's grasp Charlie waved to her friends "Goodnight guys!" she called, before disappearing down into the dungeons.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

After the feast, Nikki and Marcus had led the first years down into the Dungeons and towards the Slytherin common room most of the upper years had remained behind to mingle with their friends, before returning to their common room's also. Curfew was about to be set into place and therefore anyone caught out of bed after hours on the first night back...well...lets say it wouldnt be a good idea.

After the second years made it to the common room they each claimed the floor near the armchair which had been dubbed 'Snape's Chair' for many years, the only one who was missing was Charlie.

"Where's she run off too?" Draco asked, looking around for the girl in particular

Daphne shook her head and looked up as the Portrait hole opened and Professor Snape swooped in, maintaining a firm grip on Charlie's shoulder "Found her!" she pointed

The other second years groaned as Snape let go of their classmate and she hurried towards them, dropping down beside Pansy and Millicent as Snape sat in his chair. He looked over the students with pride, his eyes lingering on the second years at his feet before he spoke in a silky smooth voice, that would lull most babies to sleep.

"Welcome to the Noble House of Slytherin," he mumured "You have been sorted into the 'worst' house of the whole school, but do not listen to such lies. It is true that the past century Slytherin has turned out some rather dark wizards and witches, but that does not mean the House of Slytherin is evil or dark in general." he explained

Charlie exchanged looks with Pansy, as she remembered back onto last year when this speech had been giving to them.

"There will be other students, mostly older ones, from other houses that will bully you," Snape continued "ridicule you and try to hurt you. Even some Professors will be prejudice against you"

The first years exchanged fearful looks

"Professor Snape," Charlie interrupted "Don't scare them!"

Despite the interruption that most students wouldnt even dream of doing, especially to Snape; the Potions master smirked at his second year.

"However," he continued "that does not mean all professors and students will dislike you and vice versa. Just because you have been sorted into Slytherin does not mean, you cannot have friends in other houses, as one Miss. Charlie Hunter will show you as the year goes on"

The second year Slytherin nodded her head proudly

"On the contrary, you should be able to rise above the petty cruelty and show the rest of Hogwarts that this house is of _true_ loyalty and friendship. You will stick together like family, all arguements that happen within this house _stay_ within this house! As Slytherins I am sure you all know how to make the best of your circumstances"

The house was silent as they listened to Snape intently, Charlie meanwhile, was starting to feel tired and Professor's Snape's voice was only adding to the feeling. Which was why she had resided to leaning against Pansy's shoulder, her breathing was evening out and her eyes were starting to close.

"My office is open at all times," Snape continued, pointing at the tapestry on the far side of the common room "behind that tapestry is the door to my office. There is also one down the hall for students of the other three houses. Be respectful to your professors, do well in school. There has always been at least two Slytherin students in at the top of each graduating class" he glanced around at them all "Does everyone understand the rules?" he questioned

There were nods

"Good," his gaze dropped to Charlie who was half asleep "Now, quickly before we actually lose Miss. Hunter..."

"I heard that!" Charlie grumbled, her eyes still closed

The Slytherins chuckled

"Lets get to know our first years," Snape continued "Hmm...state your name and your favourite food"

The first years went around, each doing as Professor Snape asked. Different foods were subjected to answering, some of which Charlie had never even heard of. After everyone was acquainted with one another, the first years were shooed off to bed while the second years were allowed an extra hour in the common room.

Charlie, unfortunately was not going to take advantage of her new found privilege, bid her friends goodnight and scurried off to bed.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The next morning went by uneventful, Charlie as the first to wake in her dorm room, considering she was one of the firsts to actually go to bed. She showered, brushed her teeth, dressed and went to breakfast, where she receieved her timetable from Snape. As she was mulling over her lessons, the other second years started to appear.

"I never thought I'd see you awake," Nikki smiled, as she sat down opposite her friend "before any of us"

Charlie shrugged "Early to bed, early to rise" the Muggleborn answered "that's what my mum says"

"Muggles," a 7th year mumbled, shaking his head as he passed

Charlie glared after him

After her friends had recieved their timetable's they put their head's together and looked over them, figuring out the quickest routes to and from class, and which classes they had to be extra careful in. "Mhmm, Herbology," Pansy pointed out "Not exactly a keepsake"

The others nodded

"So is Transfiguration," Charlie smiled "Awesome! I get Transfiguration with Riley!"

"What else do we have with Gryffindor?" Nathan asked

They looked over their timetables "Defence and Potions," Blaise answered "everything else is done with Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw."

"You know I think whoever makes these tables," Draco spoke, as he went back to his breakfast "Wants to try and kill off Slytherin and Gryffindor"

Charlie rolled her eyes "Not all Gryffindors are that bad!" she defended

"Yeah, but your only saying that because of Riley" Millicent pointed out "If you and Riley werent friends, im sure you'd hate them as much as us"

The Muggleborn Slytherin shook her head, finished her breakfast before heading off to Herbology with her friends.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Charlie pulled her school cloak over her robes as the brisk morning breeze whipped about her, she didnt want to know what it would be like having Herbology this early in the morning when the Winter months started rolling in.

This year, they were in Greenhouse Three and were going to touch on creatures that were used in potions and other various necessitities. Meeting up with Hermione, Harry, Ron and Riley outside the greenhouses, Charlie and her friends hurried inside where they pulled on their overalls before turning to one another as they chatted about their summer, while waiting for Professor Sprout to arrive.

"Good morning everyone," the Hufflepuff head of house spoke, when she entered the Greenhouse, but her students were more interested in one another to even hear her. She tapped her wand on a flowerpot, and everyone turned in her direction "Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning, Professor Sprout!" the class chimed together

She smiled "Welcome to Greenhouse Three, second years. Gather around, everybody. Today we're going to re-pot Mandrakes" she turned and lifted a flower pot from behind her, and placed it on the table "Who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake root?"

Riley and Hermione raised their hands

"Yes, Miss. Spirit?" Professor Sprout, pointed at Riley

The Gryffindor breathed in deeply "Mandrake, or Mandragora is used to retun those who have been Petrified to their original state. Its also dangerous. The Mandrake's cry s fatal to anyone who hears it"

"Excellent," Professor Sprout nodded "Ten points to Gryffindor"

Harry and Ron grinned across the table at Riley, as Charlie exchanged looks with Draco, who stood behind her.

"Now, as our Mandrakes are still only seedlings," Professor Sprout went onto explain "their cries won't kill you yet. But they will knock you out for several hours, which is why I have given you each a pair of earmuffs, for auditroy protection"

The students scrambled for the earmuffs in front of them and put them on.

"Now watch me closely," Professor Sprout continued "You grasp your Mandrake firmly. You pull it sharply up out of the pot..." she pulled up the plant as a shrill scream echoed around the Greenhouse and students moved to cover their ears, despite having earmuffs "Got it? And now you dunk it down into the other pot, and pour a little sprinkling of soil to keep him warm"

The Mandrake continued to scream like a new born baby, and seconds later Brandon Langston hit the floor.

Professor Sprout sighed "Langston's been neglecting his earmuffs," she shook her head

"No, ma'am" Connor Andrews answered "He's just fainted"

"Yes, well, just leave him there" Professor Sprout told them "Right, on we go. Plenty of pots to go around. Grasp your Mandrakes and pull it up"

The class did as instructed, each holding the creatures at arms length in repulsion to its scream. Charlie and Riley exchanged looks before dunking their Mandrakes into the empty pots in front of them and adding some soil to them. When everyone was done, Sprout motioned for them to remove their earmuffs and then began to teach them about the properties of the mandrake root and its leaves.

"Tomorrow," she said, as the bell rang signalling the end of class "I want at least a foot and a half essay on the properties of the mandrake."

The students nodded and left the greenhouse

"Library after lunch?" Riley asked, as she broke away from the Golden Trio to walk with Charlie and the Slytherins "Get this out of the way?"

"Sure," Charlie nodded, she had grown accustom to spending time in the Hogwarts Library. But if she was able to get her essays out of the way, that also ment more time to have fun around the castle. "You sitting with us for lunch?"

The Gryffindor nodded "Yeah, im just gonna change out of my overalls and I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall"

"See you in 10!" Charlie shouted after her friend, before disappearing down into the dungeons with her friends.

Herbology was a rather messy subject; and the Mandrakes didnt take kindly to being pulled out of their sanctuaries and dunked into another cold pot. That was why Nathan's mandrake had put up a bit of a struggle and tried to scramble out of the pot it had been set in; it had taken the combined efforts of Nathan, Draco, Charlie and Riley to get the plant to stay in its pot long enough for Nathan to cover it with enough dirty to keep it from hopping out again.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

After they had showered and re-dressed Charlie, Daphne, Millicent and Pansy met back up with the boys in the common room and headed up to Lunch. Riley was waiting for them in the Entrance Hall, talking with 5th year Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory, who upon the Slytherin's arrival smiled and walked away, bidding goodbye to Charlie and Riley as the two second years entered the Great Hall for lunch.

"Why were you talking with Diggory?" Draco asked, the Gryffindor as they took their places at the Slytherin table

Riley shrugged "Because I can actually have a decent conversation with him" she teased

"Ooh," the Slytherin girls smirked, as Draco look dis-gruntled and went back to his Lunch

Several minutes later Marcus and Nikki joined them

"What's wrong?" Marcus asked, spotting Draco's disgruntled look

Charlie smirked "He just struck out with Riley," she informed her friend "He asked why she was talking to Cedric in the Entrance Hall; and Riley responded with the fact that she could have decent conversation with him"

"Ouch!" Nikki chuckled "Are you sure the Sorting Hat didnt consider putting you in Slytherin?" she asked the Gryffindor

Riley nodded "Positive, it was a tie between Gryffindor or Ravenclaw"

"I always wondered how you got into Gryffindor," Millicent piped up "I mean with your brains, you'd make a decent Ravenclaw"

The Gryffindor shrugged, and the Slytherins fell silent.

Lunch seemed to pass without any trouble; that was until a screech echoed througout the Great Hall and everyone looked startled as a mass of grey flew in through the top windows. It was an Owl.

"Isnt that Errol?" Riley questioned, nudging Charlie; who nodded as she watched the Owl crash into a bowl of sugar over on the Gryffindor table.

Nikki turned to the 2nd years "Errol?"

"The Weasley's owl," Charlie answered, her eyes not leaving the Gryffindors

"Look everyone," Connor Andrew's voice echoed throughout the Great Hall "Weasley's got himself a Howler"

As everyone laughed at Ron's misfortune, Charlie and Riley frowned

"A what?" they asked the Slytherins

Nikki glanced at them "You'll see,"

"Why do I get the sudden feeling, that im happy to be Muggleborn?" Riley whispered to her friend

Charlie shrugged "I don't know," she answered "but I got the same feeling"

"Go on, Ron" Brandon's voice issued from the Gryffindors "I ignored one from my gran once. It was horrible"

And so with trembling hands, Ron opened the red envelope.

"_**RONALD WEASLEY!"**_

Mrs. Weasley's voice suddenly filled the whole hall, silencing every single person within it.

_**"HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! I WOULDNT HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WIAT UNTIL I GET HOLD OF YOU! I DONT SUPPOSE YOUR STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOU'RE FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT GONE!"**_

All over the Great Hall, plates and goblets wobbled in their places as Mrs. Weasley's voice echoed deafenigly off the stone walls; and Ron sunk deep into his chair

_**"LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT. I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME! WE DIDNT BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS; YOU AND HARRY COULD HAVE DIED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!"**_

Ron nodded numbly, before the letter turned to Ginny who was sitting a few seats away _**"And, Ginny, dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud!"**_ Mrs. Weasley added in a softer, calmer voice to her only daughter who blushed and looked down at the table.

The letter then turned back to Ron, stuck out its tongue and erupted in flames and curled into ashes on the table below it. A heavy silence hung in the hall, as the Gryffindor table and the three others stared at Ron and Harry, who were ignoring all the attention they were recieving. This was not how they planned to start the beginning of term.

Soon a few people laughed and gradually a babble of talk broke out.

"Yeah, now im thankful for the fact that im Muggleborn," Charlie mumured, turning back to her lunch

Riley nodded in agreement "Maybe now they'll obey the rules"

Charlie scoffed "Do you honestly think that's gonna happen?"

Riley shook her head "Nope," she answered

"Come on, cheer up" Pansy smiled "We've got Defence next. Isnt that your favourite subject, Charlie?"

The Muggleborn shrugged, as she spooned the last of her ice-cream and chocolate sauce into her mouth "Wouldnt know," she answered "never actually stayed awake long enough last year. Quirrell was so boring!"

"She has a point," Blaise nodded in agreement "How could anyone stay awake through that stuttering, is beyond"

"So, who do you think the new professor is?" Millicent asked

Riley shrugged "Some woman, who's head over heals in love with Gildroy Lockhart"

"Great, just what we need" Charlie responded, finishing her pumpkin juice

Pansy seemed to take offence to the accusation from the two Muggleborns "Why? What's wrong with Lockhart?" she asked

Her friends paused and glanced up at her "You're not serious?" Nathan asked "What's wrong with him? What's right with him?" he asked

"He's been the number one man in Witches Weekly for eight weeks now!" Millicent told them "thats a record!"

"Not to mention he's utterly dreamy!" Pansy nodded "and he's battled all sorts of dark creatures"

Charlie quirked and eyebrow "Apparently so had Quirrel," she told her friends "I didnt see you falling over yourselves for him"

Pansy and Millicent looked disgusted

"And while we're on the topic," Charlie added "He is not utterly dreamy! Cedric Diggory is utterly dreamy! Oilver Wood is utterly dreamy!"

Marcus nearly choked on his lunch ""Wood is not dreamy!" he sneered, his eyes darkening

"Not to you maybe," Charlie pointed out "but your not a pre-teen girl..."

"Thank god," the Quidditch captain mumbled

Charlie rolled her eyes "My point is, Gildroy Lockhart is not _utterly dreamy_!"

Pansy and Millicent glared at their friend from across the table; before the nine Slytherin second years and Riley got to their feet, bid goodbye to their friends and headed off for Defence.

"Aw they grow up so fast," Nikki teased, as she watched Charlie scamper off with her friends. She turned back to Marcus who was glowering at her "What?" she questioned

But the Slytherin captain didnt answer.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

After leaving the Great Hall the friends entered the empty DADA classroom, and quickly occupied the desks at the back of the room, save for Millicent and Pansy who announced that they were going to sit at the front of the room; the excuse they gave was they wanted a better understanding of the lesson, but their friends knew the true reason. They wanted to be up close to whoever was teaching from Lockhart's books. The ten of them only had to wait a further 2 minutes before the Gryffindors filed into the room.

Harry and Ron found seats in front of Riley and Charlie as Hermione sat with Lavender Brown right at the very front, just behind Millicent and Pansy.

"Wow, whoever is teaching us," Daphne whispered as she leaned over to Riley and Charlie, from her seat beside Blaise "is a proper Lockhart paraphernalia"

Charlie and Riley nodded.

The walls of the DADA room were jammed packed with portraits of Lockhart himself, as a giant moving portrait of the man painting himself stood behind the teachers desk. Charlie slouched in her seat "Did we bring anything to pass the time?" she whispered to her two friends.

Riley and Daphne shook their heads.

"Tic-tac toe?" the Slytherin Muggleborn asked

Daphne frowned "What?"

"Right," Charlie nodded "forgot. Pureblood."

But before she could go into explaining what 'Tic-Tac-Toe was, the door leading to the professors office opened and closed as a man stepped out onto the small balcony overlooking the classroom. Charlie's jaw dropped in the most unSlytherin way, while Riley dropped her head onto the desk and Daphne sighed.

"Seriously?" Daphne questioned

Charlie smirked and nudged Riley beside her "Hey, she looks good for someone who's in love with Lockhart"

The Slytherin and Gryffindor males chuckled at the comment as the of both houses glared. Riley groaned and buried her head in her arms, as Daphne shook her head at her friend's comment.

"Let me introduce you to your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," the man said "Me!" he grinned brightly "Gilderoy Lockhart! Order of Merlin, Third Class" he laughed, as he came down the stairs and several of the girls all gave gasps of excitement and exchanged loving looks. Meanwhile, Charlie pulled out a scrap piece of parchment from her backpack and nudged Riley, as she drew several lines on it with her quill and proceeded to add an 'X' to the centre square.

Riley smiled and picked up her own quill, as she added an 'O' to the top left corner box

Lockhart on the other hand was continuing his speech at the front of the class, but the two friends were easily blocking him out with their game "But lets not talk about that; I didnt get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at him" he smiled happily, as a few girls flourished brightly, as most others exchanged rather bored looks.

"Now, I would like to start off this school year with a little pop quiz," Lockhart told them "Not for a grade. Just something to see how much you've learned from my books." with a flick of his wand he sent them a several pieces of parchment. Charlie paused, put down her quill and looked over the sheets of parchment.

"Basically he wants to know if we know him," Riley mumured in an undertone, but her voice carried in the empty classroom.

Charlie and Daphne snorted as the rest of the females in the classroom glared heavily at the Gryffindor

"You have thirty minutes," Lockhart called loudly "GO!"

Looking down at the sheets of parchment, Charlie and Riley frowned as they exchanged looks "Look at these questions," the Gryffindor said, leaning in closer "Their all about him"

"What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?" Charlie read "How the hell should we know?"

Riley nudged her friend to be quiet "What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?

Again the Slytherin shrugged

"What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?"

With a groan Charlie hit her head against the hard desk beneath her "When does it end?" she asked

But before Riley could answer, Lockhart swept down on them "Is there a problem?" he asked, smiling a glittery smile.

"Of course not Professor," Riley said quickly

Lockhart smiled again "Hurry now; you dont have much time" and he walked away

"Whatever," Charlie mumured, before dipping her quill into her ink and started to scribble on the page "I don't know..." she mumbled as she wrote "...don't know..." she scribbled again "...don't know..."

"Charlie!" Riley scolded "You cant write that for everything!"

The Slytherin looked thoughtful "Havent got a clie..." she said, adopting a new answer "Better?" she asked her friend

Riley rolled her eyes and started to write, although she was just as clueless as the Slytherin was.

Once the quiz was over they were collected in, and Lockhart looked over them quickly "Tut tut," he said, in a disappointed voice "Im quite disappointed!" he came across Charlie's "Miss. Hunter, any particular reason that you didnt answer _any_ of the questions?" he asked

"What do you mean, Professor?" Charlie asked in her sweet, innocent 12-year-old voice "I answered every question"

Lockhart frowned "_'I don't know_' and _'Havent got a clue_'" he spoke "are not answers, dear girl"

"Oh, my bad" the Slytherin shrugged

Dismissing her refusal to co-operate, Lockhart went back to verbally grading the papers "As I was saying, none of you remembered that my favourite colour is lilac!" he shook his head "Ah, but Miss Hermione Granger, remembered that my life's ambition is to rid the world of Evil and start my own line of hair care products. Good girl" he winked at Hermione who blushed.

"Thanks," the Gryffindor mumbled

Charlie pretended to gag

"Now, be warned," Lockhart said suddenly, jumping to his feet and removing his wand as he stepped up closer to the front of the class, tapped a covered cage on the front desk and watched as it shifted "It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind. You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this very room"

Around the room students gulped as their faces changed dramtically

"Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here," Lockhart continued "I must ask you not to scream," he reached for the cloth covering the cage "It might provoke them!" he ripped off the cloth, to reveal a cage full of tiny, electric blue gremlin like creatures.

"Cornish pixes?" Connor Andrews chuckled

The whole class seemed to let out a breath of relief

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies," Lockhart answered "Laugh if you will, Mr. Andrews, but pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters"

The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches in height, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to alot of budgies arguing. The second the cloth had been lifted they had started jabbering and rocketing around, rattling the bars and making bizarre faces at the people nearest them.

"Let's see what you make of them!" Lockhart said, and he opened the door to the cage.

It was pandemonium.

Books were thrown off desks, screams echoed throughout the entire classroom as students swatted at the pixies; but their screams only fueled the adrenaline within the pixies. Riley heard a cry of pain and whirled about just in time to see several pixies lift Brandon by his ears off the ground, she pulled out her wand and pointed it at her fellow Gryffindor.

"Immobilize!" she yelled

The pixies dropped Brandon, who slid under a desk for protection.

Several other pixies shot through a near-by window showering the back of the class in glass; and others proceeded to trash the classroom. Bags and books were ripped to shreds and sent flying out of the windows and within seconds hafl the class were sheltering under desks as others made for the door.

"Come on now, round them up. They're only pixies" Lockhart called over the destruction

Daphne's screams rebounded over the chaos and Charlie turned to see a Pixie had flown up behind her and was pulling at her hair "Get off me!" the cried.

"Stop!" Charlie instructed her friend "Hold still"

Daphne did as instructed and Charlie whacked the Pixie away with her book

"_Peskipiksi Pesternomi!"_ Lockhart shouted, but the spell did nothing on the Pixies; and soon he lost his wand and used it to destroy the skeleton that was hanging from the ceiling. Seeing this werent going his way, Lockhart made a beeline for the door leading to his office and turned to the four Gryffindors and one Slytherin "I'll just ask you five to nip the rest of them back into their cage" and he slammed the door on them.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked, as he hit at the pixies with his books

But it was Hermione who came to the rescue "_Immobulus!"_ she shouted, her wand drawn and aimed at the pixies. A spell hit them and they floated in the air, with a flick of her wand Hermione sent them back to the cage, as the last of the students that were still in the class started to come out from under their desks. Some were Gryffindors and others were even Slytherins.

"Daphne!" Charlie exclaimed, darting towards her friend and helping her out from under the destroyed skeleton "are you okay?"

The second Slytherin nodded "Yeah," she groaned, reaching up to touch her head "My head's hurting though"

"You've probably got a concussion," Riley told her "Were you hit in the head?"

Daphne shrugged "Don't remember"

"Come on," Charlie sighed "Lets get you to Pomfrey. Its better to be safe than sorry"

And so the 9 Slytherins and Riley left Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors inside the DADA classroom, as they headed up to the seventh floor and the Hospital Wing.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's the first day. Anyone had a more exciting first day than a bunch of 12-year-old wizards and witches? I think not. Oh, and the sorting hat's song in this chapter is infact from the fourth book 'The Goblet of Fire'. I found it on HarryPotter Wiki.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 27/12/2010 at 19:43pm_


	4. The Voice

_Harry Potter_

_The Secrets of Hogwarts_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_One year ago Charlie and Riley learned the truth and their first year at Hogwarts became legend. Now another year begins. But little do they realize that History is about to repeat itself and the struggle for Hogwarts future will begin._

**Author's Note: **_Thank-you to all that have reviewed. Appreciate it. And thanks to _**DJScales**_ , _**Razmend**_and_** MidnightSapphire15**_ for your comments last chapter._

* * *

**The Voice**

* * *

By breakfast the next morning it was well known throughout the school of what had happened in the second year's DADA class yesterday. The Slytherins were anything but happy, some of the Gryffindors found it funny, but the Slytherins were livid over the fact that one of their own had gotten hurt. To say Professor Dumbledore less than pleased with Lockhart would have been an understatement, but he was more angered by the fact that one of his students had been hurt in the process of a simple lesson.

"I still can't believe their letting _him_ teach Defence!" Charlie stated anrgily, everytime she saw Lockhart in class, around the castle and even at breakfast, Lunch and Dinner in the Great Hall. "What was he thinking? No, wait; don't answer that, because you know why? He _wasnt_ thinking! At all. He's just a stupid idiotic excuse for a man!"

"Charlie!" Pansy scolded "I hate to agree with your friend, Granger" she nodded at the Gryffindor table "but she's got a point when she stated that he wanted to give us a hands on experience"

Charlie paused mid-breakfast and glowered across the table at Pansy "Hands on experience?" she asked "Hands on -" she cut off, her eyes narrowing "Pansy! That pathetic excuse for a professor didnt have a clue what he was doing!" she all but yelled "because of _him_ Daphne got hurt!"

"Look, i've read all his books," Pansy responded, trying to calm the situation as more and more Slytherins turned in their direction "You should too, before you judge him. He's amazing!"

Charlie scoffed "Amazing at being a fake!" she snapped "He's as much as a fake as Quirrell was!"

The whole table fell silent; every single Slytherin knew how much of a painful subject Quirrell was for the Muggleborn, as they all knew what he had done to her the previous year. Having attempted to blow her up in Potions, to using the Cruciatus Curse on her several times, scarred her emotionally for life and tormented her before leaving her to quiver on the Chamber floor as he proceeded to kill Harry Potter while trying to retrieve the Philosopher's Stone for Voldemort.

"Books can be miss-leading," Nikki interrupted the brewing arguement, cutting off any retort that was to follow Charlie's outburst. Enough had been said, no more was needed "Just because he says he has done all those things, doesnt mean they are true"

And with that the Slytherin table went back to breakfast.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Pansy and Charlie still werent talking long after Breakfast had ended an Potions had started, claiming her usual counter alongside Hermione and Riley; the Muggleborn Slytherin slumped in her seat and glared at the countertop as she willed herself not to allow the emotions she was feeling overpower her. She hadnt thought of Quirrell since last year and she honestly thought that she had overcome what he had put her through.

Clearly she was wrong.

"This year," Snape's voice cut through Charlie's thoughts, several moments after he had entered the classroom "and for the rest of the year. I will be assigning you partners. If you have a problem with that, come speak with me, but this does not guarantee a change." he gave them all a glare and held up a piece of parchment and started to read off names.

"Granger! Weasley!"

Hermione glanced at Riley and Charlie, before getting up and swopping seats with Harry so that she could sit next to Ron.

"Potter! Thompson!"

Harry and Callum got up and moved to a desk together, quickly setting up their instruments. Snape went on putting other students in pairs, Charlie was lucky enough to be paired with Riley, while Pansy and Draco were paired together, along with Millicent and Blaise, Daphne and Nathan. Once the whole class had been paired up, Charlie noticed that the only inter-house pair was herself and Riley, and she wondered as they got older if Snape was going to pair them up with other houses. She glanced across the room at Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil and groaned.

She hoped not.

Lavender and and Parviti were the most annoying giggly girls she had ever met! They cared about nothing more than make-up and boys, in a sense that even put Millicent and Pansy to shame. It was disgusting.

Despite being put into pairs, todays lesson was spent mostly reviewing their lessons so far. Charlie sat beside Riley with a bored expression on her face as she mulled over the arguement she had with Pansy that morning at Breakfast. She knew she would have to apologize to her friend, but she really didnt want too; she stood by what she saw Lockhart was a fake, he didnt have a clue what he was doing in yesterday's class and he didnt care that a student had been injured whilst in his care. What happened to the whole _'No harm could come to you, whilst I am here?_' clearly he didnt think the lesson plan through.

Once or twice Snape called on her for an answer; and sadly enough she had lost 10 points for not paying attention although Snape seemed to curious as to why his snake was so disorientated. He knew Potions wasnt her _best_ subjected, but she knew better than to be distracted in his class. Something was clearly bothering her and he had slight idea of what it could have been. He wasnt oblivious to what had taken place that morning during breakfast at the Slytherin table, you didnt have to be sitting in the firing zone to know that the Second year Slytherins had had a falling out over their DADA lesson.

And at the mere thought of what had happened yesterday, Snape's hatred for Lockhart intensified rapidly.

At the end of the period; Riley grabbed her friends arm and pulled her from the Potions classroom and up to the Entrance Hall where they were joined moments later by the second year Slytherins and Gryffindors.

"Charlie, snap out of it!" Draco hissed, snapping his fingers in front of his friends face

The girl took a step back and shook her head as if waking up from a trance "Huh? What?" she asked looking around at her friends

"What's the matter with you?" Harry asked "You're looking awfully pale. Are you alright?"

The Slytherin nodded "Yeah" she smiled "Yeah. Im fine. I think im just tired...I think I might take a nap before Transfiguration later" she explained, knowing that she had Charms now with Ravenclaw

"But we have Study Group," Hermione protested

"I think my health is more important Hermione!" Charlie snapped, before stalking off towards Charms. The Slytherins glared at the Gryffindor before hurrying off after their house-mate.

Riley shook her head "She's got a point," she mumured

"What?" Hermione exclaimed "Not you too, Rils?"

Riley shrugged "Not everything is about homework 'Mione," she responded "Charlie's right, her Health comes first. I think a few hours rest would do her good. Has Harry pointed out...she didnt look well"

"Do you know what's wrong?" Ron asked

"No," Riley shook her head "but I will find out!"

The other three nodded and they hurried off towards History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Charms and History of Magic flew by and by the time Lunch rolled around Charlie was looking better than she had done earlier that morning. She was still angry at Hermione for suggesting that she continue with her plans to study rather than take care of herself first, but she had apologized to Pansy for that morning and the two were back on speaking terms once more. Which was a relief to the other Slytherins when the two entered the Great Hall for lunch, laughing and chatting like friends should have been.

"I can't wait until we're old enough to perform voiceless Magic," Pansy grinned, as she took her usual seat opposite Charlie, Daphne and Nathan "but that doesnt happen until at least 6th year"

Nathan shook his head "First you have to pass your OWLS" he told her "or at least get grades that are required"

"What are OWLS?" Charlie asked, confused

"Ordinary Wizarding Levels," joined a new voice, as Nikki and Marcus arrived for lunch with the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team "You'll take them in your fifth year. There are 3 main passing grades, O for Outsnading; E for Exceeds Expectations and A for Acceptable." Nikki explained "then comes the two failing grades; P for Poor"

Charlie looked at her quizzically "You said there was two," she pointed out "whats the second?

"Well, its not exactly a failing grade," Nikki answered "but it shows that you completely failed your exam and that's T. Its stands for Troll"

At the word Charlie burst into laughter "Wow, and I thought the Muggle grading system was bad" she reached for the pitcher of pumpkin juice.

Just as they were settling down, there was a rustle of wings and a flurry of owls swooped into the hall, each carrying a long package. The packages were dropped in front of Draco, Nikki, Marcus, Adrian and the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch players...and much to her surprise, Charlie.

"Woah!" she squeaked, grabbing the parcel seconds before it hit her "What the hell?"

Other than herself, the rest of the Quidditch team had recieved a package.

"To the Slytherin team," Marcus read quietly, from the note that was attached to his parcel "A gift from me to you. Do well this season. Lucius Malfoy"

Charlie turned to Draco "What did you do?"

The blonde smirked knowingly "Maybe we should open them somewhere a little more..._private_!" he stressed, motioning to the other three houses, who were watching the Slytherins like hawks.

Marcus nodded in agreement and those who had recieved parcels, along with the rest of the second year Slytherins jumped to their feet and hurried out of the hall. Only arousing the suspicions of the other houses. Once back in the safety of the Slytherin common room, did the friends proceed to open their parcels, to reveal 8 black polished wooden broomsticks; with the words _'Nimbus Two Thousand-Ones_' written in silver on the handle.

"My father told me last year," Draco explained "if I ever made the Quidditch team he'd buy me a new broom. So I suggested we get us all new brooms"

Charlie, however, was staring at the broom in her hand in confusion "But why did he send me one?" she asked

"You wanna learn how to fly don't you?" Draco asked

"Yeah," she nodded "but -"

Draco cut across her "I forbid a friend of mine to learn on anything but the best" he nodded, obtaining the netural look once more "Besides, if you want to be the best...you gotta learn from the best; and know how to ride the best"

The Muggleborn smirked "Thanks," she told him

"Yeah, whatever" the blonde retorted

Charlie glared

It was a freaky friendship the Slytherin's had with one another, they came off as cold, hard and unemotional and yet, they still cared about one another.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

_Mandrake is the common name for members of the plant genus Mandragora belonging to the nightshades family._

Riley sighed as she scratched away at the parchment in front of her as she sat at the table in the back of the library with Hermione and Charlie. Harry and Ron werent present at the given time because of their detentions with Filch and Lockhart and therefore had left the three girls alone to do their Herbology homework from the previous day.

The table was silent as they worked, or at least as she and Hermione worked she didnt know if Charlie was awake or not given to the fact that the Slytherin had buried her head in her arms half an hour ago and was not moving at this given moment. Riley frowned, she had noticed a slight change in her best friend's demeanour earlier today and wondered what could be making Charlie act the way she was; it couldnt be just because of the Defence lesson they had yesterday.

"Is she awake?" Hermione asked, having paused in her work and had been watching Riley, watch Charlie for the past five minutes

Riley shook her head "I don't think so," she answered

"I didnt mean what I said earlier," Hermione pointed out "when she thought I meant she should put her work before her Health"

"I know," Riley nodded "and so does she. She's just..." she trailed off looking for a word "tired. Just tired" she finally nodded

Hermione nodded before going back to her work.

Riley mimicked her actions, before realizing that she couldnt concentrate on anything and had read the last paragraph six or seven times. "Shall we pack it up and go to Dinner?" she asked Hermione "I cant concentrate"

"Okay," Hermione nodded, and set about packing up their things as Riley woke Charlie.

Once all three were ready, they headed off to Dinner.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

When the three girls reached the Great Hall, Charlie broke off and headed towards the Slytherin table where she found her friends sitting, already waiting for her. Charlie slid into her seat between Daphne and Marcus.

"Where have you been?" Nikki asked "You look terrible!"

"Thanks," Charlie smirked "Just what I needed to hear!"

Nikki rolled her eyes "Daphne told us that you havent been feeling well," she pressed "Charlie, I think maybe you should go see Pomfrey."

But Charlie shook her head and ladened her plate with food once it appeared on the table, and poured herself a drink.

_Come. Come...to me._

Charlie's eyes widened and her head snapped and she looked around. People were laughing and having conversations with each other while eating dinner, and yet there was a creepy, dark, hissing voice beckoning someone to them.

"What?" she mumured

Marcus and the others looked up from their dinner "Sorry?" the Quidditch captain asked her

"That voice," Charlie answered, turning to look at him

Marcus exchanged looks with Nikki "Voice? What voice?"

"Didnt you hear it?"

"What are you talking about, Charlie?" Nikki asked, really concerned for her friend's well being right now "I think your a little tired. Maybe you should go lie down..." she put down her utensils "come on. I'll walk you back to the common room"

Charlie nodded and stood, following Nikki to the end of the Great Hall and beyond the doors. Her friends frowned and watched her go, before exchanging looks and going back to their dinner. Although their thoughts were with their Muggleborn friend.

Once outside the doors Nikki stopped Charlie short of the Dungeons "I only suggest the common room to get you out of the Great Hall," she admitted "Come on, we're going to the Hospital Wing"

"But im fine!" Charlie protested "Nikki really! I just need some sleep!"

But the older Slytherin shook her head and led her friend up the Marble Staircase "then let Madam Pomfrey administrate it to you!"

"But she'll keep me in the..." the second year started, but trailed off as the creepy voice from before returned

_Blood. I smell blood. Let me rip you. Let me kill you._

Panicked Charlie turned in a full circle before darting off down the corridor, Nikki calling after her.

_Kill!_

"Charlie!"

But the second year continued running

_Kill! Kill! Kill!_

Rounding the corner Charlie forcefully collided with Harry and the two were sent sprawling to the ground. They stared at one another

"Did you hear that?" they asked at the same time. Both looked equally surprised

Nikki sighed as she finally caught up with Charlie "What is going on with you?" she demanded, helping her house-mate off the floor, and in turn helping Harry.

"I heard it first in Lockhart's office," Harry whispered

"I heard it at Dinner," Charlie answered "and then again just -"

She cut off

_It's time._

The voice was back

"Its moving," Harry spoke, his eyes wide "I think it's going to kill!"

And he and Charlie started running down the corridor

"Kill?" Nikki cried "Potter! Charlie, wait! Not so fast!"

And she gave chase.

Harry and Charlie didnt stop. They tore down to the end of the corridor and turned onto another, only skidding to seperate halts at the edge of a minor flood blocking their paths. The whole second floor corridor was flooded; and a horde of tiny spiders scuttling across the floor, up the wall and through a small hole in the window.

"Strange" Harry mumured "Never seen Spiders act like that"

But Charlie's gasp pulled him away from the window and the spiders, as she clutched his arm tightly. She was staring at the water...or the reflection in the water, more or less.

"Okay, you two!" Nikki snapped, finally finding the two second years "Tell me what the hell is going on right now! Or I start taking points!"

"Nikki," Charlie mumured, her voice shaking "Look!" and she pointed at the writing on the wall

The older Slytherin spun around and gasped, taking a step back in the process "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware" she read "Its written in blood"

But Harry wasnt looking at the message, his attention had been drawn to the torch holder beside it where, hanging by the tail was Mrs. Norris, her eyes and mouth open as if she had been ready to attack. "Oh no!" the Gryffindor breathed, his eyes wide.

"Mrs. Norris!" Charlie gasped, covering her mouth with her hand and turning away like she was going to throw up.

Harry, meanwhile, took a step closer to look at the cat

Nikki stood dumbfounded.

At that moment the three students heard the sound of voices and feet heading their way. Dinner was over and everyone was returning to the Great Hall. Unfortunately for the two Slytherins and Harry, they were standing right in the crossroads between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw common rooms, along with the library and any study rooms the students wished to occupy after dinner.

Before either of them had time to move they were trapped between the flood of students from the four houses and some Professors from the two corridors on either side. Once the entire school was level with the three, there were several gasps and a few shrieks of horror; and Riley, Ron and Hermione pushed their way through the crowd to their two friends as the rest of the second year Slytherins, Marcus and the 6th year Slytherins appeared seconds later.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware?" Draco asked, reading part of the message

Marcus broke away from the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs and approached Nikki and Charlie "What's going on?" he demanded

"I don't know," Nikki answered,

"What's going on here?" a rough, scratchy voice called "Go on. Make way, make way!" Filch had turned up. He pushed his way through the crowd as Marcus and Nikki pulled Charlie out of his way. The caretaker stopped short upon seeing Harry "Potter? What are you -" he stopped as his eyes fell on his cat "Mrs. Norris? You've murdered my cat."

Harry shook his head "No. No." he answered

"I'll kill you." he glared and grabbed Harry around the collar

"Leave him go!" Charlie shouted, stepping away from her friends "He didnt do anything!"

Mr. Filch whirled around, the back of his hand catching Charlie hard in the face and sending her flying.

The Second year Slytherins looked ready to pounce on Filch as Marcus drew his wand and Nikki stooped to help Charlie into a sitting position.

"I'll kill you!" the caretaker spat at Charlie also, in his mind she had been caught with Potter beside his dead cat. She may as well have killed her...most probably helped Potter do it.

"Argus!" Dumbledore's voice cut through the rukus and possibly saving all of Slytherin from attacking the caretaker for harming one of their own. "Argus, I..." the Slytherins and Hufflepuff's parted as Dumbedore, McGonagall, Sprout, Lockhart and Snape arrived.

They paused before Dumbledore spoke again "Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately" he ordered

Nikki pulled Charlie to her feet and tried to usher her away, but Dumbledore was faster "Mrs. O'Donald, I would like a word with Miss. Hunter and Mr. Potter"

"Yes Headmaster," Nikki nodded

And so the Slytherins and Gryffindors set off without their housemates

"She's not dead, Argus" Dumbledore assured the caretaker "She has been Petrified"

"Thought so," Lockhart exclaimed "So unlucky I wasnt there. I know exactly the countercurse that could've spared her"

Dumbledore gave him a look and he fell silent "But how she has been Petrified, I cannot say" the headmaster continued

"As them!" Filch cried, nodding at Harry and Charlie "It's them that's done it. You saw what they wrote on the wall"

Charlie shook her head "Why would I attack Mrs. Norris? I love cats!" she protested

"Besides, its not true!" Harry responded "We didnt touch Mrs. Norris. We swear!"

"Rubbish!" Flich sneered

"If I might, headmaster?" Snape spoke "Perhaps Potter and Charlie were just in the wrong place at the wrong time"

Charlie nodded; happy that someone was going to believe them.

"However," Snape continued "the circumstances are suspicious. I, for one, don't recall seeing Potter at dinner"

Harry opened his mouth to explain, but Lockhart beat him to the punch.

"I'm afraid that's my doing, Severus" the DADA professor intervened "You see, Harry was helping me answer my fan mail"

The Gryffindor nodded

"One more question," Dumbledore said "I would like to know how you came across this"

Charlie piped up "We were on our way to the Hospital Wing," she answered "I havent been feeling well all day and Nikki suggested I pay a visit to Madam Pomfrey, just to be sure. We met Harry on his way back to the Gryffindor Common room"

Harry nodded in agreement

"Innocent until prove guilty," Dumbledore confirmed

Filch wasnt happy "My cat has been Petrified!" he cried "I want to see some Punishment!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus" Dumbledore assured him "As I understand it, Madam Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrake. When matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs. Norris"

Filch whimpered

"And in the meantime..." Dumbledore added, surveying Charlie and Harry with a look "...I strongly recommend caution. To all."

The two second years nodded before they were ushered away by their Heads of Houses.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

With McGonagall walking Harry back to Gryffindor Tower, Snape put an arm around Charlie and ushered her past Filch who was staring at his cat with grief stricken eyes. Not a word was spoken between them until they reached Snape's office, where he placed Charlie on a stool and swept behind his desk, sat down and surveyed her.

"What happened?" he asked

Charlie took a shuddering breath and told her Head of House everything. From the arguement with Pansy that morning to the voice that was talking about killing during Dinner. She explained that Harry said he had heard the same voice, and he had gone in search of it meeting up with her and Nikki in the process.

"So, you were in fact heading to for the Hospital Wing?" the Potions master asked "You werent looking for trouble?"

The second year shook her head "No professor!" she answered "You can ask Nikki. She'll confirm everything i've just said!"

"I will be speaking with Miss. O'Donald, shortly" Snape nodded "Now I think its time for bed. He stood from his desk and moved to the bookshelf behind him, taking down two vials "Im sure your familar with these?"

Charlie nodded "Calming Draught!" she held up the clear liquid inside the first vial "Dreamless Sleep Potion!" she held up a green liquid vile.

"Good girl," he nodded "Now straight to bed. Understand?"

"Yes Professor. Goodnight"

Snape nodded "Goodnight Charlie"

And he watched her push open the door leading from his office and into the common room, there were snippits of conversations from the other housemates, a call of Charlie's name from her friends and then silence as the door closed behind the second year.

* * *

**A/N: The plot thickens. Changes once again in this chapter, like for example, instead of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Riley and Charlie finding the message. Charlie and Harry did. So why is it always them too, mhmm? Any guesses? Anyone want to chance a guess? No guess is stupid this early on in the playing field. Come on take a chance. :D**

**Reviews (would be greatly appreciated right now)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belong to myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 29/12/2010 at 03:56am_


	5. The Legend

_Harry Potter_

_The Secrets of Hogwarts_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_One year ago Charlie and Riley learned the truth and their first year at Hogwarts became legend. Now another year begins. But little do they realize that History is about to repeat itself and the struggle for Hogwarts future will begin._

**Author's Note: **_Once again thanks to _**Razmend**_ and _**DJScales**_ who continue to review without fail._

* * *

**The Legend**

* * *

Charlie was comfortable. She wasnt entirely sure why she was so comfortable but she was comfortable nonetheless and she wasnt going to complain about it. From the sounds outside, it was morning but for some reason she couldn't find the energy to open her eyes. She felt the mattress shift and she sighed, cracked open one blue eye to see who or what had caused the disturbance.

Marcus's face was just centimeters from hers, his dark eyes closed in peaceful slumber. Charlie frowned and sat up as she looked around, she was in the common room? She wasnt in her dorm room? she had gone to sleep in her dorm room she was sure of it, but -

"How?" she questioned, looking back at Marcus. The Quidditch Captain was pressed against the back of the couch a potions text book lay open on the floor beside him, his right arm hanging off the side of the couch as his left arm had fallen down onto the space between him and the back of the couch, evidentally where she had been laying. She frowned, reached across and shook him "Marcus...wake up!" she told him.

A non-committal groan came from the Quidditch Captain's lips as he slapped her hand away

Charlie rolled her eyes, got to her feet and rounded the back of the couch until she was standing directly above him in her pyjama's, kneeling down she picked up his fallen potion book and skimmed through it. It was rather heavy and probably made a rather loud noise when it had been dropped last night...it was a wonder no one had come to investigate what was going on. Or maybe they had and thought better than to wake the Quidditch Captain up...no one was foolish enough to try and wake her up. Charlie smirked at the thought.

"Its for your own good," she muttered, shaking her head and holding open the book. Desperate times called for desperate measures. _Oh, he's so gonna kill me_ she whined wistfully, before holding the tome in both her open hands and then slamming it shut with such a force that sounded like the leaning tower of pisa coming crumbling down. Marcus gave a start, his eyes snapping over and he flew of the couch.

"What?" he exclaimed, looking around in alarm, before his gaze settled on Charlie who was kneeling by the side of the couch holding his book "What's going on? What did you do that for?"

The second year shrugged "Because..." she smirked "You werent waking up by me calling you"

"Why are you waking me up at all?" he asked "Its only 7 in the morning" he groaned

Charlie shrugged "Well, I could have let you sleep" she responded "but then you would have had to explain to the whole house and Professor Snape, why we were both asleep in the common room."

Marcus stared at her "Why would that need an explanation?" he asked

"Together!" the second year answered

"Oh," The Quidditch captain mumured "Well, you came down here last night," he pointed out "Said you couldnt sleep. I guess I fell asleep finishing my essay"

Charlie nodded as she listened to him speak, that would explain how they both wound up in the common room. The only problem being, she didnt remember getting up and coming down here and she most definitely didnt remember curling up beside Marcus for the night. But she wasnt about to voice that.

"Oh good, your awake" Nikki's voice joined the conversation as she entered the common room from the girls dorm "Enjoy your sleep" she smirked at the two of them

Both Marcus and Charlie glared "Excuse me," the second year responded "I think im gonna go dress!" and she stalked across the common room and disappeared upstairs.

Nikki turned on Marcus

"Don't look at me like that," he told her, running a hand over his tiresome face.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Once she was showered, dressed and ready for school Charlie returned to the common room to find Nikki and Marcus sitting near the fireplace talking about Quidditch. In Nikki's hand was a small white pot of what appeared to be creme. "Hey, here" the older female said, handing the pot out once Charlie as visible again "Professor Snape gave it to me earlier, its for that bruise"

The second year touched her cheek, she had just seen the bruise that had formed after Flich had struck her down last night "Thanks," she mumured, dropping her bag onto the floor and opening the pot, and stared at the contents. As she remembered back onto last night "Do either of you understand what that message meant last night?"

Nikki and Marcus paused and glanced at the second year "No," they answered together

"Riley's right," Charlie responded "You guys are scary when you do that!"

The older Slytherins smirked

"But Charlie," Nikki added, taking the creme from her friend and applying it to the bruise "Professor Snape wants you to forget what you saw last night. He knows you...he doesnt want you going looking for trouble this year" she explained

The Second year nodded "Trust me, I don't go looking for trouble" she responded "Trouble finds me! Always has; even _before_ I found out I was a witch"

The three of them were quiet for a few minutes after as Nikki finished applying the creme to the bruise "There" she finally announced, and the bruise slowly started to fade "You look prettier without the bruises," she added, tracing the scar that Charlie supported "Shame I cant do anything about the scar though"

"Its okay," Charlie smiled "Everyone knows how I got it. May has well were it with pride" she grinned

The two older Slytherins chuckled "How very Gryffindor of you" Marcus teased

"Well I have Gryffindor friends," Charlie shrugged "What do you expect"

Marcus glared as Charlie smirked back.

Nikki looked between them, rolled her eyes, shook her head and sat back in her chair as she waited for Breakfast to draw closer.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

After breakfast that morning, the Slytherins and Gryffindors had to endure an whole hour of Transfiguration's together. McGonagall started her lesson with a roll call and then she moved onto the proper lesson. "Could I have your attention, please?"

The class fell silent

"Right. Now today, we will be transforming animals into water goblets" she told her students, who looked quite impressed "Like so" she turned to her Magpie, "One, two, three..._Vera Verto_," she spoke clearly, as the bird changed into a silver goblet.

A mumur of awe flittered across the classroom

"Now it's your turn," McGonagall told them, sweeping amongst the clas "Who would like to go first?" she turned away from Charlie and Riley and pointed at Ron "Ah, Mr. Weasley. One, two, three. _Vera Verto_"

Ron nodded and cleared his throat. He tapped his rat three times and uttered the words "_Vera Verto_" but his wand was still broken and the rat merely turned into a fury goblet with a tail.

Laughter issued from around the room at the sight of the goblet with a tail.

"That wand needs repacing, Mr. Weasley" McGonagall told him, as he stared at the Goblet in a stunned surprise as she turned away "Miss. Hunter, why don't you give it a go?"

"Okay," Charlie nodded, picking up her wand and tapping the rat in front of her "_Vera Verto_" she mumured, there was a spark and her rat wobbled slightly but didnt change "Aw fiddlesticks!" she pouted

McGonagall shook her head "Practice tonight" she instructed "You will try again tomorrow. Understand?"

"Yes Professor," the Slytherin nodded

"Good girl" McGonagall nodded, before returning the front of the class. The bell was about to ring and she had homework assignments to return and a new one to hand out "Before you go, tonight's assignment is on the bored. Please copy it down. As for the practical, practice the spell over-night and be prepared to test it in front of everyone tomorrow afternoon." she watched as her students scrambled to write down the homework assignment from the board "and here are your previous assignments. Those with grades lower than E, please remain behind"

She flicked her wand and everyone's essays shot out towards them. Charlie caught her's and Riley's and checked the grades.

"Of course you'd get an O," she teased, handing her friend's essay over

Riley smiled proudfully "What did you get?"

"A," the Slytherin answered "Could have been worse"

"Could have been better," Riley retorted

Charlie stuck her tongue out "I'll take my A and be happy thank-you" she responded, packing away her things "I dont need Outstandings! Acceptables are fine!"

The Gryffindor grinned and shook her head, before the two hurried out of the classroom with the Gryffindors and down to the Great Hall for Lunch, after making a quick detour to the Library.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Splitting up from Hermione, Ron and Harry; Riley and Charlie headed towards the Slytherin table the moment they entered the Great Hall and quickly took up their seats beside their friends. The two friends had rota's that they stuck too when it came to Lunch. Evey Monday, Wednesday and Friday, Riley sat with the Slytherins. Then every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday, Charle sat with the Gryffindors and on Sunday they sat with their separate houses. It was a fair deal and seemed to be working.

"Where've you been?" Nikki asked, as the two arrived "Been looking for you everywhere!"

Charlie frowned "Why? What's wrong?"

"Last minute Quidditch practice tonight," Marcus informed her "Nikki and I, we're willing to remain behind with you. You know, teach you the basics"

"Really?" the second year asked

The Captain nodded

"Cool," Charlie grinned "What time have you scheduled practice?"

Marcus swallowed his lunch "6:00pm"

"Okay," Charlie nodded "I'll be in the common room then anyway, we've got Transfiguration to practice" and she motioned between herself and Riley

Riley smirked "You've got Transfiguration to practice," she teased "I would have turned my animal into a Water goblet"

"My Magic's defunked!" she exclaimed "Leave me alone!" and she turned away pouting "Big mean bully!"

Marcus and Nikki laughed at the two friends, before going back to their meals. It was never a dull day at Hogwarts with Riley and Charlie around.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

After Potions that afternoon, Professor Snape sat at his desk marking the essays he had recieved from his 6th year Potions class earlier that day, although he was finding it terribly difficult to concentrate seeing as his mind kept trailing back to his 2nd year Potions class and how Charlie seemed more distracted than she usually was. The first thing he had noticed when she entered his classroom was that the bruise on her face had gone and he was pleased to see that Nikki had administrated the creme he had given her after their chat that morning. It seemed Charlie was telling the truth and she was being taken to the Hospital Wing when she stumbled across the Writing on the Wall; it wasnt that he didnt trust his 2nd year, but Charlie had a history of lying and trouble-making. Last year was prime example, she had snuck out of the Slytherin common room late at night last year and put herself in danger of being killed at the hands of Quirrell to save the stone. Yes, she had survived...she was strong enough to overcome the Torture curse, but that was beside the point.

But he was happy to know that she wasn't lying to him this time.

However, during his lesson today, it would have seemed Charlie was less studious, attentive and concetrative. Like he knew, Potions wasnt her _best_ subject but it also wasnt her _worst_ subject. She excelled when she put her mind to something and followed the instructions right down to the last digit; hell, last year when she had nearly been blown he had been watching her, she had been late to class and therefore had been stuck working on her own, something she didnt enjoy because of how nervous she was in potions. He even considered that day, swopping the partners and moving Riley back to Charlie and leaving Granger on her own. Granger could handle working alone, Charlie couldnt, he knew that. But she seemed to be doing...well, she had been...leading up to the explosion. Then things had gone south. The cauldron exploded. Riley screamed. Charlie was thrown backwards. He had watched it...the whole class had watched it...as if it was on slow play. Charlie had hit the wall and became motionless.

Even today, he could tell something was wrong. She hadnt argued with anyone as far as he was concerned, Nikki had said she looked fine when she had woken that morning although he had a sneaky suspicion that Miss. O'Donald wasnt being _completely_ truthful about how she had found Charlie that morning, but that was another matter and he would get to the bottom of that later. Right now, his main concern was the safety and well-being of Charlie Hunter. If the Writing on the Wall from last night was true, then that meant she was in danger. And it was only a matter of time before she found out the truth. With a sigh, Snape lowered his Quill onto the desk, re-capped his ink bottle and lifted himself out the chair and made his way towards the Slytherin common room.

If Charlie was going to learn the truth about the Writing on the Wall, she needed to hear it from him.

When he entered the Slytherin common room, he found who he was looking for sitting cross-legged on the floor surrounded by her friends mulling over a thick book that was clearly her Potions book but her quill wasnt moving clearly she wasnt retaining any information from the book to write down on her parchment. Every now and then Riley would jab her in the side and his Slytherin would jolt out of her trance, blink, shake her head and go back to reading; writing down what she saw but then she would slip back into a silent trance. He shook his head as a smirk of amusement crossed his lips and he swept across the room to sit in his arm chair.

"Good afternoon, Professor Snape" Draco spoke

Charlie looked up "Professor," she smiled, going back to her essay without waiting for a reply. She had been working on her essay for about half an hour now, and still she hadnt gotten half way through it. "I give up," she sighed closing the Potions book and putting away her essay, before reaching for her Transfiguration one. She picked up her wand and pointed it at the rat of Riley's which was on the table "One, two, three..." she counted "_Vera Verto_!" there was a spark, and the rat wobbled once more. "Why won't it change?" she asked

"Just relax," Riley instructed "Clear you mind of all thoughts and try again"

The Slytherin surveyed her friend for a few moments before trying it her way. _What can it hurt?_ she asked herself. And so, clearing her mind, she tapped the Rat three times _"Vera Verto_!" she stated loudly.

There was a squeak and the rat changed

"Sweet!" Charlie grinned, before throwing her arms around Riley "What would I do without you?" she asked

"Crash and burn" Riley answered automatically, earning laughter from those around her

Charlie nodded and pushed away her Transfiguration.

_One down_ she thought _half a dozen to go_ she sighed and reached for her Herbology essay that was next on the pile.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

By the time dinner had come around, Charlie had abandoned her essays and was talking with Nikki and Marcus on the couch about that night's practice. Nikki had reassured the second year that she wouldnt let any harm come to her seeing as Charlie was nervous; she had never flown before not even on a plane in the Muggle world. Her family didnt have the money to go anywhere that cost a plane ride and therefore she didnt know what it was like to be 50 odd feet off the ground, of course, going up in a muggle contraption you would have initially been around 50,000 feet in the air but that was besides the point. The point was she was nervous.

"We all get nervous," Nikki smiled "You're not gonna be the first. You'll be fine and I'll be beside you every step of the way"

Charlie smiled at the idea "Thanks," she nodded, before glancing down at the History of Magic essay Riley was writing "Hey, which ones that?" she asked slightly startled at the title "I aint got that one"

"You aint in my HOM class," Riley answered, abbreviating the class name

"I know," Charlie nodded "but we have the same essays, regardless"

"Oh big word," the Gryffindor teased

The Slytherin stuck her tongue "Shut up, Spaz!"

"I only had this yesterday," Riley pointed out "You'll probably get it next lesson"

Charlie sighed in relief "Whew, I thought I'd forgotten one then" she answered, before looking up at Snape "Professor?"

"Yes, Miss. Hunter?" Snape questioned

His student paused "I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?" she asked

The whole Common room fell silent and turned in the direction of the fireplace, where all activity had ceased completely and all eyes were on Charlie and Snape.

He knew this was coming, this was why he had come here in the first place. Taking one look at his house Snape sighed "Very well," he agreed "As you all know, of course, Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuffs, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes for it was an age when Magic was feared by Muggles, and Witches and Wizards suffered much prosecution"

The Slytherins nodded

"For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together; seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts," Snape explained "He believed magical learning should be kept within all-magic families; in other words, Purebloods. Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school"

Riley sent a side-along glance at Charlie, daring her to say something out of turn like she had on the train back last year.

She didnt.

"Now, according to Legend Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle known as the Chamber of Secrets. Though, shortly before departing, he sealed it, until that time when his own true Heir returned to the school. The Heir alone would be able to open the Chamber and unleash the horror within and by so doing purge the school of all those who in Slytherin's view were unworthy to study magic."

Charlie swallowed "Muggleborns," she breathed.

"What does the legend tell us," Riley started "Lies within the Chamber?" she asked

Snape sighed "The Chamber is said to be the home of something that only the Heir of Slytherin can control," he answered "it is said to be the home...of a Monster"

The temperature dropped rapidly in the Slytherin common room as Charlie and Riley's eyes widened at the statement

"You should be aware, the school has been searched many times" Snape added "no such Chamber has been found"

But that didnt ease the burden that had been dropped over the Slytherin common room as one by one each housemate stood from where they had been sitting and came forwards, surrounding the second years, the two 6th years and the Potions master beside the fireplace. Riley, who had wormed her way closer to Charlie in the events of the story rested her head on her friends shoulder and clutched her arm tightly. Charlie, in return lay her head ontop of her best friend and hugged her tightly. They were in danger and all Charlie could register was protecting her best friend, just like she had done for the past 12 years. "I swear Riley," she vowed in front of her entire house "on heaven and earth, that I wont let _anything_ hurt you! Not now..." she shook her head "...not ever!"

"And I make the same promise," Riley smiled

Nikki, who and slid down off the couch and onto her knees behind the two friends placed her hands on their shoulders "Hey, neither of you need to worry" she told them "_We_ -" she guestered to the Slytherins that had come forward "- wont let _anything_ get at you. We'll protect you"

Riley glanced up and nodded

Morgan Stone stepped forward, he was a burly 7th year with brown hair, and hazel eyes "You're safe while we're around," he told them, perching himself on the edge of the sofa where Nikki had once sat "our Blood Status should protect you. The Heir of Slytherin -whoever it is- wouldnt attack a pureblood, as long as we're around your safe" he smiled

Charlie gave a small smile at the protection her house giving her, given to the fact that this time last year it was a chance that they hated her because she was a Muggleborn in Slytherin. But now, here they stood, a united front all with one thing on their minds. Protection of the two Muggleborns who were considered...even the slightest possible way...friends. She couldnt help but smile at that.

Slytherins really werent _evil_ after all.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, would have had this up last night but I didnt start writing until late and it just wasnt working out. I hope this suffices. The next chapter will be a filler that takes us into the next phase. Enjoy.**

**Reviews (I love them!)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belong to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 30/12/2010 at 01:55pm_


	6. Charlie's Accident

_Harry Potter_

_The Secrets of Hogwarts_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_One year ago Charlie and Riley learned the truth and their first year at Hogwarts became legend. Now another year begins. But little do they realize that History is about to repeat itself and the struggle for Hogwarts future will begin._

**Author's Note: **_Thank you to _**Razmend**_ who reviews without fail. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Its dedicated to you. Anyone want a chapter dedicated to them? Then you know what you have to do? Thats right...review. :D One dedicated to each person who reviews._

* * *

**Charlie's Accident**

* * *

Once back in Gryffindor Tower that night, Riley located her friends and pulled them aside as she relayed the story of the Chamber back to them. "Professor Snape seemed genuily nervous when Charlie asked him about it," she explained "but he told us anyway. He says that the Chamber is the home of a monster, and only the Heir of Slytherin can control it. But he also stated that the Castle has been checked and nothing has been found"

"So you really think there is a Chamber of Secrets?" Ron asked

Hermione glanced his way "Yes. Can't you tell? The teachers are worried" she responded

"But if there really is a Chamber of Secrets," Harry started "and it has been opened, that means -"

"The Heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts," Riley nodded "The question is, who is it?"

Ron jumped into the conversation once more "No normally at times like this I would say Malfoy," he pointed out "I mean, take my view on his family from what I have been told for years by my dad. But it just doesnt add up anymore, taken to the fact that he's friends with you and Charlie" he pointed at Riley

"I know," she nodded "But then who else here at Hogwarts has a problem with Muggleborns?"

The other three Gryffindors sighed, the only possible house that would have had a problem with Muggleborns was Slytherin but they werent about to attack one of their own. Charlie, being a Muggleborn witch, was still a Slytherin and she wore the mark with pride. Many of her housemates frowned upon her for her Blood status, but each of the Gryffindors knew that neither of her housemates were stupid enough to hurt her.

"Im not saying that he _is_ the Heir of Slytherin," Harry spoke, quietly after a moments pause "but maybe...just maybe, Malfoy _does _know who the Heir of Slytherin is"

Hermione nodded

"But who would he tell?" Ron asked "Crabbe and Goyle? Maybe Nathan?"

Riley frowned "What are you guys planning?" she asked

"We have to find out the truth, Rils" Harry prodded her "We may have to question Malfoy ourself."

"Cant you rely on Charlie?"

Hermione shook her head "Charlie wouldnt agree to interrogate Malfoy" she pointed out "she's his friend. Besides, she's in danger of being attacked. Malfoy and the other Slytherins would want to keep her safe, any information she is given could be her way of finding out the truth and putting herself in the line of Death again." she explained "No, the Slytherins can be alot of things...but their not stupid. At least not when it comes to one of their own"

"But then how?" Ron questioned

"There might be another way," Hermione sighed "Mind you, it would be difficult. Not to mention we'd be breaking about 50 school rules, and it'll be dangerous. Very dangerous"

Riley quirked an eyebrow "when again are we not breaking rules?" she asked "not to mention not doing anything dangerous?"

Hermione glared at her

"Well, whats the plan?" Harry asked, eager to know what they were going to do

"We have to go to the Library," Hermione told him "I'll need the book to concot the potion"

Riley groaned _Charlie is not going to like this_ she thought, but followed her friends out of the Tower nonetheless.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

After reaching the library the friends quickly hurried towards one of the empty isles, as Hermione headed off towards the Potions isle. She had been gone a mere 5 minutes before Riley started to get restless; looking around the Gryffindor jumped up onto the window sill and looked out over the darkening grounds. Down hear the edge of the forest she could see Hagrid's hut with the light on, and on the other side of the grounds she could see several figures rising into the air.

"Oh I forgot the Slytherins had practice tonight," she commented "Charlie's down there!"

Ron looked up "Why is Charlie down there?" he asked "She's not on the team"

"No, but Marcus and Nikki are teaching her the basics of flying tonight" Riley explained

"But she doesnt have a broomstick!" Harry pointed out

"The team does," Riley shrugged, not wanting to give away the fact that Charlie had recieved a brand new Nimbus 2001 from Lucius Malfoy, curtsey of Draco.

Ron fell silent before nudging his friends "Did you hear that Slytherin got a new seeker?" he asked

"Yeah," Harry nodded "Wonder who it is?"

Riley snorted

"You know" Ron accused "So come on...who is it?"

The girl shook her head "Sorry can't say. Sworn to secrey"

"But we're your house-mates!" Ron protested "If we knew, then we'd know which angle to play. You're letting you team down"

"Stop being such a dramatic!" Riley scolded "Gryffindor's gonna win whether you know who the Slytherin seeker is or not! No one is better than Harry, and you know it"

Harry flushed by the compliment, as Ron made a grumbling noise in agreement. But Riley could have sworn she heard 'I'd still like to know' muffled somewhere amongst the rest.

"Here it is," Hermione said, as she returned "The Polyjuice Potion. Properly brewed, the Polyjuice Potion allows the drinker to transform himself temporarily into the physical form of another" she read from the book

Her friends exchanged looks

"You mean if Harry and I drink that stuff, we'll turn into Crabbe and Goyle?" Ron asked

"Yes." Hermione confirmed

The boys grinned "Wicked! Malfoy will tell us anything"

"Exactly," Hermione nodded "But it's tricky. I've never seen a more complicated potion

Riley turned her back on the window "How long will it take to make?" she asked curiously

"A month"

Riley let out a low whistle, as Harry voiced his concerns "But Hermione, the Heir of Slytherin could attack half the Muggleborns in the school by then! Malfoy could know who the Heir is!"

"I know," Hermione sighed "But its the only plan we've got"

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Meanwhile, oblivious to everything that was happening up in the castle, the Slytherin team and Charlie were enjoying being out in the wide open air and away from the fear that had seemed to consume the castle since the writing the previous night. Charlie, at this particular moment was sitting in the stands, her broomstick propped up beside her and she was clutching her coat around her shoulders, as she tapped her feet while watching her friends in the air above her.

Madam Hooch stood on the side of the Quidditch pitch watching the little minor game between the Slytherins. Charlie had suggested they play a little four on four -obviously she had to explain- but the team were more than willing to try the Muggle way and to say the least, they seemed to be having fun. Once or twice Charlie heard Adrian comment on how Muggles may have been different, but Charlie was surprised to learn that he was having fun playing her style.

The Bludgers were in the air and so was the snitch, although Madam Hooch seemed to be on pins as she looked around for the tiny golden ball. Malfoy, hovered a few feet above Charlie as he too looked for the Snitch if he didnt find it soon he would be in trouble with Madam Hooch. The sky was starting to darken over head, and if they didnt find the snitch soon it would be too dark to search for it.

"Nikki, look out!" Charlie shouted, as a Bludger blasted past her friend.

Nikki ducked, as the Bludger disappeared into the air; before she turned and offered her thanks to the 2nd year. Charlie nodded and turned back to the game. Quidditch was well fun, the Slytherins made it look so easy! But she figured it was harder to play the game rather than stand in the stands an watch. You had to dodge, Bludgers and other players while mainting a grasp on your broom so you didnt fal off, and holding a Quaffle whilst trying to score.

_You need perfect co-oridnation and balance_ she reminded herself as she watched Marcus swoop for the Quaffle and throw it through the centre ring as Adrian failed to block it. Then Marcus's voice echoed as he shouted at his friend, for lack of concentration. The second year couldnt help but roll her eyes as she remembered what she had said to Oliver back last year after the first Quidditch match of the season between Gryffindor and and Slytherin. Oliver cared more about Quidditch than anything else, and were a little peeved that Gryffindor could have lost and she had accused him of being just like Marcus.

Needless to say he wasnt impressed.

"Mhmm, I wonder how Marcus would react if I said he was like Oliver?" she asked herself, before remembering how the Quidditch captain's eyes had darkened when she had said Oliver Wood was dreamy that day she was discussing Lockhart with Pansy and Millicent. She smirked and shook her head, nah she wasnt that stupid.

Suddenly a shrill whistle cut through Charlie's thoughts and she jumped, glancing down at Madam Hooch who had called for the Slytherin team to end practice. Draco had failed to catch the Snitch and she wanted it back, the other balls she didnt really mind being left out but the Snitch was the smallest of them all, it was faster and it was really hard to see. Looking around Charlie spotted a glint of gold somewhere off to the left of the pitch, but the others hadnt seen it yet; chewing her lower lip and surveying her broom the youngest Slytherin shook her head she wasnt sure about herself as a confident flying yet seeing as she still hadnt been in the air on her broom, Marcus and Nikki were gonna teach her after practice but it was getting too dark and her nerves were starting to get the better of her. Maybe they could teach her another day when it was lighter. As Madam Hooch barked orders at her friends to find the Snitch Charlie jumped to her feet and scurried across to the end of the stand where the Snitch was hovering in the air, inches away from where she was standing.

It wasnt close enough for her to reach out and grab at this moment in time; but it wasnt as far away from her as she would have thought. With proper leverage she would be able to get it. Glancing around Charlie spotted the ledge on the otherside of the barrier that stopped students from falling over the stands and onto the pitch below. She had been born and raised in the Muggle world and she was a Spinner's End, she had many enemies and bullies enjoyed tormenting her and chasing her, she knew ways of getting away from bullies and garden hopping was one of them. She also knew how to climb. Before she found out she was a witch, and still every summer before and after that day, she and Riley would go into the woods dividing Spinner's End and Clifton and climb trees. Thankfully, Charlie hadnt lost that ability.

The only problem was there werent any trees around. The only leverage she had would be the stands, and it wasnt exactly something she could grab onto if she did happen to fall. Maybe she'd get lucky and land on her feet. A broken arm or foot she could deal with. She'd have to take that chance. But she was going to have to be fast, the Snitch wasnt going to stay where it was any longer especially if it could sense her presence. _Shut up silly_ she scolded herself _its a freaking ball. It cant sense you _and with a shake of her head she jumped up onto the railing, holding on the stand beside her for support, after balancing her weight on the rim of the ledge, Charlie wobbled slightly but managed to keep her footing so she would fall, she looked down once or twice to see how far up she was and gulped as she saw the darkness of the pitch beneath her. "Come on Charlie," she mumured to herself "You can do this. Don't go being afraid of heights now." she nodded and looked back up, reaching her hand out as far as she could.

But still it wasnt enough to catch the Snitch.

As if taunting her the golden ball flew inches away from where her fingers would have wrapped around it and caught it, Charlie growled "Stupid ball!" she spat "Stop it!" but the ball kept moving.

Suddenly someone shouted her name causing her to jump and look up, Charlie screamed as the Bludger hurtled towards her and her body seemed to freeze, the object collided with her knocking the windo from her lungs and throwing her into the side of the stands, she wobbled and fell backwards onto the ground. The world became hazy and blurred, and she saw the Quidditch team hurrying around her, shouting her name and asking her to stay with them. All she was sure of was that she was hanging onto consciouness as Madam Hooch shouted spell after spell at the Bludgers and sent them back to the box, along with the Quaffle and the Snitch that Charlie had somehow managed to catch despite being hit with the Bludger; suddenly everything stopped. Movement ceased and Charlie felt herself moving as someone was calling her name and pressed something against the bloody cut on her forehead. She wanted to snap at them and tell them to stop, because it hurt, but she couldnt find the energy to move, let alone speak.

"Charlie!" Nikki cried, lifting the second year's throbbing head into her lap "Come on, Charlie! Stay with us!"

But Charlie lost the battle of consciouness and sank into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Just a quick short little filler Chapter. Next chapter posted soon. Promise.**

**Review (PLEASE)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belong to myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 30/12/2010 at 11:34pm_


	7. Good News & Bad News

_Harry Potter_

_The Secrets of Hogwarts_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_One year ago Charlie and Riley learned the truth and their first year at Hogwarts became legend. Now another year begins. But little do they realize that History is about to repeat itself and the struggle for Hogwarts future will begin._

**Author's Note: **_Its everyone's favourite game. QUIDDITCH! Sadly Charlie will not be present. This one is in Riley's POV. Enjoy. Chapter dedicated too _**Razmend**_, _**Aims5**_ and_** DJScales.**

* * *

**Good News & Bad News**

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and early, and it saw the Slytherin and Gryffindor teams heading down to the pitch for the first game of the season. Riley, Ron and Hermione walked happily side-by-side with one another, chatting and laughing amongst themselves. Neither seemed to notice that Charlie wasnt present to enjoy the festivties that the game had to offer. "I hope we win," Ron grinned, wringing his hand "We deserve it! Slytherins are such - Ouch!" he yelped, holding his hand over the back of his head and glaring down at Riley who walked beside him "What did you do that for?" he asked

"Do not speak ill of Slytherins!" she warned "one of your best friends is a Slytherin" she pointed out "and some of my best friends are Slytherins"

Ron shook his head "I cant believe you're 'best friends' with Slytherins!"

"Charlie," Riley pointed out "And if you actually got to know the Slytherins...maybe, you'd get along with them too"

"Not bloody likely!" the red head responded

Hermione glanced across at Riley, who was shaking her head and rolling her eyes "Speaking of best friend Slytherins," she piped up "but where's Charlie? I thought she'd be here for sure, not only are you two usually joined at the hips, but her house is playing wouldnt she be here to cheer them on?"

"Maybe she is already down there," Ron suggested

"No," Riley shook her head "Hermione's right; Charlie and I we're usually attached at the hip, that and its a Saturday. Its her time with us Gryffindors." she breathed "But I havent seen her, I did check the Slytherin table this morning but she wasnt there. Daphne, Millie, Pansy, Draco, Nathan and Blaise were missing too" she glanced around "and I don't see them anywhere now"

Hermione patted her friend's shoulder "Im sure they'll turn up," she reassured "They've probably come to breakfast early and gone down to the pitch with the Slytherin team."

"Yeah," Riley nodded "Probably"

As the three Gryffindors made their way down to the pitch, they passed Professor Snape walking with Mr. Malfoy and sadly enough, much to Riley's dismay - Mr. Malcolm. The older gentleman sneered in her direction which she ignored, held her head high and carried on walking with her friends. Snape smirked as he watched her before leading Mr. Malcolm and Mr. Malfoy towards the teacher stands, whilst the students soon reached the Gryffindor stands and climbed the stairs meeting with the other Gryffindors which were already there.

"Have any of you seen Charlie?" Riley asked, when she spotted Brandon and Connor in the stands. The boys shook their heads. "Okay, thanks" Riley sighed before turning back to Hermione "where is she?"

"Why don't you go over and ask?" Hermione asked, pointing to the stands of green and silver

Riley chewed her lower lip "Think I will," and jumping up she hurried off to the Slytherin stands

"She's barking!" Ron crowed

"Oh hush up, Ronald!" Hermione scolded "She's welcome there...the same as Charlie is welcomed with us"

The red head frowned "Tell me again, why we agreed to that?"

"Because we were friends with Charlie _before_ she became a Slytherin!" Hermione responded "and she'll be our friend long after we finish Hogwarts!"

Ron looked glum before nodding, that was true.

Several minutes before the game was too start Riley returned, but no one in the Slytherin stands had seen Charlie since last night. "I need to talk to Marcus and Nikki," she stated, sitting down "But the game's about to start. I'll have to talk with them after this is over"

Hermione and Ron nodded, and the three Gryffindors made themselves comfortable in the front of their stands and watched as the Gryffindor team was announced; she cheered loudly with the rest of her house, but in the great nature of the game she booed when the Slytherins came out. The two teams flew in their house team's formation before returning to the centre of the pitch where Madam Hooch started the game like every other Quidditch game begun. People were shouting and screaming for the team they wanted to win, the Slytherins screaming for their house team as Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw all shouted for the lion's to take the victory once more. It wasnt common knowledge that the Slytherin Snakes were hated it Hogwarts, but they didnt care, and even if they did...they didnt show it.

Riley, although she wanted Gryffindor to win because they were her house-team after all, wouldnt have minded if Slytherin had won. She knew how Gryffindors celebrated after a victory and she really wanted to know how a Slytherin celebrated. Maybe one day she would get that chance.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle, the Quaffle was released and the game begun.

It was now halfway through the game and the points were in Slytherin's favour, they were ahead, leading 80-30. Marcus, Adrian and Graham had scored several consecutive goals within the first 10 minutes of the game. And Nikki was playing on top of her game also seeing as she had shield every single goalpost like her life depended on it. If only the spectators knew the true reason behind how the Slytherins were more concentrative and ready for the game today. Just before they had come out of the changing rooms they had made a promise that despite everything that had had happened over the past couple of months since school had started, and especially at last night's practice run they would at least _try_ to win the Quidditch game. They werent doing it for their spectators or for their head of house...or even for the fact that Mr. Malfoy had come all this way to the school to watch them play on their new broomsticks. They were doing this because one of their own had gotten hurt last night, during their Quidditch training. She may not have been apart of the team but she was still one of their own.

They wanted to give her at least some good news when she woke up.

Riley smiled as she leaned forward on the railing and watched as Ron's brothers, Fred and George, batted a Bludger back and forth up the pitch in an attempt to stop Marcus from getting across the pitch with the Quaffle. One of them aimed for a swing before the Bludger suddenly veered off, almost knocking the twins off their brooms and headed straight across the pitch towards Harry. Riley's eyes widened as she let out a strangled scream of her friends name, as he looked up and quickly avoided the collision with the Bludger. The ball quickly whipped around mid-flight and flew back towards Harry once more. Harry saw the Bludger return, lay low on his broom and took off in the opposite direction as Draco Malfoy hovered a few feet away from the Gryffindor stands watching him.

"What is going on?" Ron shouted, as Riley leaned over the railing a bit further

"Draco!" she called to the Slytherin seeker "What's happening?"

The blonde shrugged "Your friend, Potter's got himself a rogue bludger" he answered

"Someone's tampered with it!" Hermione squeaked, watching as Harry pulled out of a dive to avoid the Bludger once more

"No kidding genius!" Draco snapped, as Harry returned a little razzled from his escape "Orite there, Scarhead?"

Riley rolled her eyes, just because Charlie was friends with both Draco and Harry didnt mean the blonde Slytherin didnt tease the Gryffindors. Well, save for Riley of course.

"ANOTHER GOAL FOR SLYTHERIN!" Lee Jordan cried from the mega-speaker interrupting the taunting and teasing between the two seekers and the three Gryffindors in the stands "that leads Slytherin 90-30"

Marcus smirked "Yeah!" he said, looking around at his team as they re-grouped in the air and took off once more as a mass of green and silver. The Quaffle was passed arund from Chaser to Chaser, often being stolen by the opposing team, but Slytherin always managed to retrieve it. They were a hard not team and therefore didnt exactly play by the rules, at the start of every game that she wanted a nice clean game, but you couldnt get one of them when you played against Slytherin. Even Charlie would have admitted that.

"Im surprised at you Gryffindors," Draco sneered, as he chased off after Harry on his broom "I thought Loyalty was one of your traits"

Harry frowned "What are you talking about?"

"I know Riley's been asking around, but only a selected few know really," Draco drawled

By now Harry was getting frustrated "What are you talking about Malfoy!" he snapped

Draco smirked "Little Charlie's in the Hospital Wing," he sneered "You'd think by now some of her best friends would have visited her. Its a shame really, but don't worry, us Slytherins take very good care of our own"

Harry jerked forward on his broom; Charlie was in the Hospital Wing. Why? His fear must have shown on his face because Draco had started to chuckle

"Oh do not fear Potter," the blonde responded "she wasnt attacked...well, not by the Heir of Slytherin" he figured Riley had already told them what was going on, and the story of course "If you ask me your Rogue bludger had a taste for Slytherin Muggleborns last night. Poor kid...didnt know what hit her. Of course her friends were there to help her"

Harry's hands tightened around his broom in anger and frustration, Malfoy was making it out to seem that he and the other Gryffindors didnt care about Charlie when on the contrary they didnt even know that Charlie had been in an accident, let alone in the Hospital. A snarling sound was heard and Harry turned to see the Bludger had returned ducking the Bludger flew over head and disappeared into the sky, just as Wood flew into view a few feet away from him.

"Watch yourself, Harry," the Gryffindor Captain told his seeker

"Wood, look out!" Harry yelled, as the Budger returned. It crashed into Woods broom in two as he fell to the ground. With Wood out of the way the Bludger made a beeline for Harry who swerved out of the way and took off up the pitch.

With Wood out of the game, Slytherin's points were increasing rapidly - 90! 100! 110! They had reached 150 in a matter of minutes.

Venturing off the beaten track Draco and Harry tore off after the Snitch, and the Bludger followed. Minutes passed and soon they reappeared from beneath the stands. Malfoy was knocked off his broom and lay on the field - winded. The Slytherin crowd groaned, there went their chances of catching the Snitch.

Riley and her friends leaned over the railing of the stands in order to watch Harry as he reached forward with one hand towards the Snitch, Riley screamed and buried her head in Ron's shoulder as the Bludger hit her friend in the arm. Her eyes were shielded away from the game and she didnt know the outcome until Lee Jordan's voice ripped through the silence.

"HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" Lee Jordan finally shouted

There was a deafening up roar from the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw stands; as Harry lay on the sand the snitch in one hand; his other arm on his stomach. Instantly the second years were hurrying down from the stands and onto the pitch, followed by other members of their house as well as Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Lockhart. They were all rushing towards Harry, who was attempting to escape the Bludger that was bent on destroying him.

"_Finite Incantatem!"_

Hermione shot off the spell, as the ball exploded into several different colours all around Harry.

"Harry!" Riley cried, falling to her knees beside her friend; the boy pushed himself into a sitting position, through he was holding one arm awkwardly against his chest. "Are you alright?"

"No," Harry shook his head "M-My arm, I think it's broken" he winced as the Gryffindor team landed, and the Slytherins hovered in the air above them.

"Don't worry Harry, I will fix that arm of yours, no problem" Lockhart stated, as he dropped to his knees beside him

Harry instantly went on defence "No," he shook his head "Not you!"

"Silly boy; doesn't know what he is saying" Lockhart said "Now, this wont hurt a bit" he added, pulling up Harry's sleeve. He pointed his wand at the limpless arm "_Brackium Emendo_!" there was a bright glow before the light died out and Lockhart lifted Harry's arm as it flopped around uselessly.

"Ew!" everyone around them groaned

Lockhart shook his head "Ah, now, now, come, come, come" he said "The point is you can no longer feel any pain" he bent Harry's arm backwards "and it is quite clear that the bones are not broken"

"Broken?" Riley snapped "There's no bones left!"

"Much more flexible though" Lockhart stated as he let Harry's arm flop back to its original position.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Up in the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey refused to let the whole Gryffindor house in at one time; so she allowed Harry to choose who he wanted there with him and he chose the second year Gryffindors alone. Although the Slytherin Quidditch team stood on the opposing side of the room, surrounding a sleeping figure of a second year Slytherin. Her head wrapped up tightly in a bandage and her body wrapped tightly in the cloth that was provided as a hospital blanket, her eyes closed in a peaceful slumber lay Charlie. Riley now understood why her friend hadnt been at the pitch and she also understood when and where this had happened, but to say she was happy about it would have been an understatement. On the contrary, she was terrified for Charlie's health and well-being after being hit in the chest with a Bludger and knocked her head on the Slytherin stands the previous night.

Madam Pomfrey was bustling about the infirmary, muttering under her breath about Lockhart and how fit he seemed to be for a teacher position, but also along with a few other things that the friends never thought they'd hear a teacher or any adult at Hogwarts to utter in their wildest dreams.

"Wow," Riley mumured, as she let out a low whistle at Madam Pomfrey's voice

Nikki smirked and patted the Gryffindors shoulder, as the Medi-witch gathered several potions from her office and place them on Charlie's bedside table, before going back to Harry "You should have been brought straight to me!" she stated "I can repair bones in a heartbeat, but growing them back!" she shook her head

"You will be able to won't you?" Hermione asked

"Oh, I'll be able to, certainly." Pomfrey nodded "But it will be painful. You're in for a rough night Potter, re-growing bones is a nasty business"

She poured a small amount of clear liquid into a tumbled and handed it to Harry, who drunk it only to spit it out the moment it passed his lips. Riley whipped around as Madam Pomfrey scoffed.

"What did you expect?" she asked "Pumpkin Juice?" she sighed and moved away from the bed

Soon the Slytherins started to leave, after Riley promised letting them know if anything in Charlie's current situation changed. Soon it was only the Gryffindors left in the infirmary, save for one unconscious Slytherin.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

_Charlie whimpered as she glanced around, she was back in the Chamber again and just like before she wasnt alone._

_"You're too smart for your own good!" Quirrell hissed, shoving her into the wall and knocking the wind out of her lungs. The Slytherin groaned as she slumped to the ground and stared up at the DADA professor as he towered over her "Its a pity that I had to try and blow you up," he told her "You really were a pretty little girl!" and he reached out to touch her face._

_"Get off me!" Charlie snarled, her face changing from fear to disgust "Your sick and twisted!"_

_Then it happened the fatal curse. The torture of her dreams._

_"Crucio!"_

_Charlie screamed as pain ripped through her body, it was like she was being lit on fire, and had a thousand knives cutting into her skin. She couldnt bare it. She screamed and screamed as the curse was repeated again and again working her body into nothing, the more she screamed the more stronger the curse became. She screamed and writhed on the floor, wanting to beg for the pain to end._

_She could feel her brain starting to shut down, along with the rest of her body. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest trying to keep her main organs running, but it was pumping uselessly. She was going to be tortured to death. 'Please, stop' she wanted to say, hell she wanted to say anything or him to stop, but he was purely enjoying her torment. Tears streamed down her face and droplets splattered against the floor._

_"Such a shame," she could hear him mutter above her screaming "Its a real shame"_

_The curse was lifted, but his wand never strayed from her "Had enough?" he asked_

_But she was too hurt to respond, he took her silence as a 'no'_

_"Very well," he smirked, and pointed his wand at her "I can do this all night. Can you last that long?"_

_Again she couldnt answer_

_"CRUCIO!"_

"NO!" Charlie screamed as she bolted up in her bed, sweat clung to her face and neck as her hospital gown clung to her body. Her breathing was heavy and there were tears in her eyes as well as on her face, she didnt take a chance to look around merely pulled her legs up to her chest, hugged them and buried her head in her knees as she cried freely.

Harry stared at her with wide eyes; what had happened to make Charlie so scared? He opened his mouth to call to her just as Madam Pomfrey bustled out of her office and quickly moved towards the Slytherin "Miss. Hunter..." she soothed, touching the Slytherin's shoulder only to have Charlie scream and pull away.

"Please dont!" Charlie panicked "Please don't hurt me...I'll do anything...but please, don't hurt me...please..." she sobbed

Pomfrey looked up at Harry who was staring at his friend in terror, he had a pretty good idea of what she had seen.

"Madam Pomfrey," he called quietly "is it possible that one could have nightmares about the torture curse? To the point where it could feel like its gonna kill you?"

"Yes," the Mediwitch nodded "It is possible Potter, why do you -" she trailed off, her eyes turning back to the Slytherin "You don't think?"

The Gryffindor nodded "I do, Madam" he agreed "Charlie's never usually like this. But at the end of last year it was the only time I had truly seem her scared. Although she didnt look like that, she was crying. And i've never seen her cry before"

Madam Pomfrey looked thoughtful before nodding "Thank you for informing me, Mr. Potter" she told him "You may go back to sleep now"

The Gryffindor nodded and lay down, although he had no intentions of going to sleep after what he had just witnessed with his friend. On the otherside of the room he could hear Madam Pomfrey fussing over Charlie, as the second year Slytherin didnt put up much of a protest. Glancing through the darkness Harry could just make out his friend taking a variety of different potions, before settling back into her bed.

"I will be right back," the Medi-witch told the Slytherin "I just have to make a quick Floo call. Finish your Hot chocolate then take the Dreamless potion. Understand?"

Charlie nodded "Yes, Madam Pomfrey" she said in a croaky voice "Thank you"

"Its alright dear," the Medi-witch smiled "Now drink up and get some rest. You'll feel better"

The Slytherin nodded and watched as Madam Pomfrey bustled out of the Hospital Wing and back into her office.

All was silent in the Hospital wing between the two friends, Charlie had noticed Harry being there but she wasnt really in the talkative mood, she was scared to go back to sleep but she hoped that the Dreamless Potion would work its wonders tonight.

"How was the match?" she asked after a while

"It was okay," Harry answered "Gryffindor won, but Slytherin played well"

The Second year snake nodded "Congratulations on winning" she responded

"Nearly didnt," Harry anwered

"What do you mean?"

And he jumped into the story about what had happened earlier that day down on the Pitch. When he had finished, Charlie sat opened mouth and staring at him from across the room. The bludger that was after him and sounded like the same one which had knocked into her, or was it possible that her bludger was just a regular everyday ball that went after everyone on the pitch?

_But you werent on the pitch_ she reminded herself _You were in the stands. So it sound's like a charmed Bludger._

"But who would send a bludger after us?" She voiced her question as Harry sat silently

Before the Gryffindor could respond a new voice joined the conversation, a cold hissing voice.

_Kill...Kill...Time to Kill_

Charlie looked up at the ceiling and then at the walls around her bed, it sounded like the voice was coming from inside the wall, and an heavy body was being dragged along with it. "Harry..." she mumured "...do you -?"

"Yeah," he answered "I hear it too"

She looked back across at her Gryffindor friend, before jumping as something popped in and landed with a soft thump on her legs.

"Hello," said a squeaky voice

"Dobby?" both Slytherin and Gryffindor students questioned

The House Elf gave a squeak of delight and bounced off Charlie's bed and hurried over to Harry's "Harry Potter should have listened to Dobby," he told the Gryffindor "Harry Potter should have gone back home when he missed the train."

"It was you." Harry accused "You stopped the barrier from letting Ron and me through"

Dobby's ears drooped "Indeed. Yes, sir" he nodded

"You nearly got Ron and me expelled!"

"At least you would be away from here," Dobby squeaked "Dobby thought his Bludgers would make Harry Potter and Charlie Hunter see"

Charlie's eyes widened "Your Bludgers?" she demanded "You made those Bludgers come after us?"

"Dobby feels mos aggrieved, miss" The House-Elf told her "Dobby had to iron his hands,"

And he held up his bandaged fingers

"You better clear off before my bones come back, or I might strangle you!" Harry threatened

Dobby gave a horrified shriek and bounced off his bed and hurried towards Charlie for protection "Dobby is used to death threats, sir" he told them "Dobby gets them five times a day at home"

"I don't suppose you could tell us," Charlie spoke up "why you're trying to kill us"

"Not kill you, Miss" Dobby answered "Never kill you. Dobby remembers how it was before Harry Potter triumphed over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We house-elves were treated like vermin, of course, Dobby is still treated like vermin" he sobbed into the clothes he was wearing.

Harry stared at him "Why do you wear that thing Dobby?" he asked

"This, sir? It is a mark of the house-elf's enslavement," Dobby explained "Dobby can only be freed if his master presents him with clothes"

A door banged somewhere outside the Hospital wing, as the two students and Dobby jumped in surprise.

"Someone's coming," Charlie whispered

Dobby jumped up onto her bed "Listen," he told them urgently "Listen! Terrible things are about to happen at Hogwarts. Harry Potter and Charlie Hunter must not stay here...now that History is to repeat itself?"

"Repeat itself?" Harry asked "You mean this has happened before?"

Dobby gave a horrified shriek "Oh, I shouldn't have sid that!" and he turned once more, hurried over to Harry's bed and started hitting himself with the bottle that was on Harry's bedside table.

"Stop him!" Charlie cried

Harry hurried over and pryed the bottle from Dobby's hand "Tell us. When did this happen before? Who's doing it now?"

"Dobby cannot say, sir" the house-elf responded "Dobby only wants Harry Potter and Charlie Hunter to be safe"

"No Dobby," Charlie spoke "Tell us. Who is it? Maybe we can help"

But Dobby glanced her way, shook his head and disappeared. Seconds later shadows appeared outside the door. Harry jumped back into bed and pretended to be asleep, as Charlie finished her Hot Chocolate and placed it on the bedside table, downed her dreamless potion and lay down.

"Put him here," Madam Pomfrey's voice whispered "What happened?"

"There has been another attack," Headmaster Dumbledore responded

Charlie's breath hitched in her throat as she listened in on the conversation that was taking place, several beds away from her.

"I think he's been Petrified, Madam Pomfrey" McGonagall answered "Look. Perhaps he managed to take a picture of his attacker"

_Oh no_ the Slytherin breathed, there was only one student she knew that walked around with a Camera, and that was Gryffindors own first year, Colin Creevey.

Several moments went by with nothing but silence, there was a small explosion. Rolling over, Charlie glanced down and saw the camera's film puff up in a minor explosion.

"What can this mean, Albus?" McGonagall asked

Dumbledore didnt hesitate to answer "It means..." he responded "that our students are in great danger"

"What should I tell the staff?"

"The Truth," Dumbledore answered "Tell them Hogwarts is no longer safe. It is as we feared, Minerva"

Charlie's breathing increased rapidly at her headmaster's final words

"The Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened...again"

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter for you loving readers. So the Chamber has been opened...and why does Dobby keep warning Charlie to go home? Harry, we can understand...but why Charlie? Keep reading to find out.**

**Reviews (Pretty Pretty PLEASE)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) by myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 31/12/2010 at 14:47pm_


	8. Dueling Club Secrets

_Harry Potter_

_The Secrets of Hogwarts_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OCs and anything you don't recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating: **_K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings: **_Please do not flame me for anything_

**Summary: **_One year ago Charlie and Riley learned the truth and their first year at Hogwarts became legend. Now another year begins. But little do they realize that History is about to repeat itself and the struggle for Hogwarts future will begin._

**Author's Note: **_I just want to wish everyone a very Happy New Year and I hope 2011 brings you happiness and fortune and everything else you want. Have a great year. Say goodbye to 2010 and look forward to the future. Enjoy everyday as if it were your last and don't forget to let those you love know how you feel. You never know when you'll see them again. Have a great year everyone. __Thank you to all that have reviewed. _**DJScales**_ and_** MidnightSapphire15** _this chapter is dedicated to you guys. I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

**Dueling Club Secrets**

* * *

After the overnight stay in the Hospital Wing, Harry was right as rain to leave the next morning; Charlie on the other hand had to remain in for an extra few hours just so that Madam Pomfrey could check over her head wounds to make sure that nothing had happened internally, but that did nothing to stop her friends from visiting. Riley was one of the more frequent vistiors often teasing the Slytherin on being hard headed.

"Its a good thing there is nothing in there, ini?" the Gryffindor chuckled "The Bludger just might have knocked some sense into you"

The Slytherin glared as she spooned her cereal into her mouth "God, how I hate Gryffindors" she grumbled going back to her Cheerios

"Oh, thanks alot" Riley pouted "I know when im not wanted"

Charlie rolled her eyes knowing that her friend was just messing around, that was why like any normal kid she didnt rise to the bait and simply sat back to eat her breakfast, while she watched Riley grab her bag from the bottom off the bed and head towards the door. The Slytherin quirked and eyebrow.

Stopping short of the doors Riley let out a heavy sigh, growled and turned back as she stormed towards her Slytherin friend "I hate how you know me!" she growled out "If that was, Harry, Ron or Hermione they would have -"

"Called your name to the point of apologizing," Charlie nodded "I know. See that's the difference between me and them...I know your messing around. Because, I. Know. You." she smirked

Riley childishly stuck her tongue out as she dropped her backpack onto the floor and clambered back onto the bed, just as the Hospital doors opened and the Slytherin second years filed in.

"Your awake!" the girls squealed, upon seeing Charlie and she was soon lost beneath a sea of green and silver mass.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

With a clean bill of health, several headache potions and a bandaged free head Charlie was released from the Hospital Wing the following evening; she was accompanied by her best girl-friends Riley and Daphne and was being led through the halls of Hogwarts down to the ground floor where Dinner was in session, when they entered they found the hall to be buzzing with excitement.

Since it was Sunday, Riley usually broke away from her at this point and joined the Gryffindors but seeing as Charlie had just been released from the Hospital Wing they had catching up too do and because Daphne wouldnt join them at the Gryffindor table and Charlie wanted to see her Slytherin friends the Muggleborn Gryffindor waved to her friends and hurried over to the snakes for dinner. Charlie would make it up to her, one way or the other.

"Welcome back," Nikki smiled, as Charlie took her usual seat beside Marcus and opposite her

Marcus nodded "Nice to see you up," he told her "although that was a stupid thing you could have done"

"I know," the second year nodded "But I wanted to help. You hadnt seen the Snitch yet and by the time I got your attention it could have disappeared"

The Quidditch Captain nodded "You dont have to explain," he told her "We're just glad your back. Its been boring with you"

"Yeah, i've missed teasing you two" Nikki smirked

Marcus and Charlie glared at her

The Slytherin keeper pouted "Oh come on!" she growled "You guys are so obvious!" she stated "And trust me...im not the only one who has noticed the subtle -"

"Im 12!" Charlie interrupted "Im only just coming into that stage of my life...Geeze Nikki, slow down. I got plenty of times to be interested in the opposite gender when im a teen" she stated "let me enjoy my childhood purely, pretty please?" she pouted

Nikki laughed "I've missed you, kid" she smiled and she went back to her Dinner

Charlie smiled and turned to Riley who nodded and the two dug into their food.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Later that evening, after Dinner had finished the four long tables and benches disappeared, causing some students to land on their bums with a Thump. Charlie squeaked as she was one of the few to hit the ground and glared up at her friends who chuckled at her mis-fortune.

"They could give us a warning next time," she complained, as Nikki and Daphne pulled her to her feet "What's going on?"

"Their starting a Dueling Club," Draco answered "The sign was put up in the common room earlier. Didnt you see it?"

Charlie glared "Been in the Hospital Wing all day!" she reminded him

"Oh yeah, sorry" he responded sheepishly

Charlie waved him off and turned to the long platform that had popped up in the middle of the hall, the four house colours decorated the cloth hanging over the sides, as Riley returned from the Gryffindor side of the room and joined the Slytherins and Ravenclaws on one side of the platform, as the rest of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff gathered on the otherside.

"Who do you think will be teaching us?" Riley asked

Charlie shrugged "Don't care," she said "as long as it's not -" she cut off as a groan escaped her lips, as Gilderoy Lockhart entered the Hall "Lockhart!" she finished with a heavy sigh

Lockhart hopped up onto the platform smiling rather brightly, today he was wearing a white dress shirt with a grey fighting vest and grey cape that was sitting idly on one shoulder. He walked the length of the platform still calling for attention. "Gather round! Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me?" all attention was on him now "Excellent!" he grinned

Charlie gaged as she the overwhelming urge to jump up and punch him square in the jaw.

"In light of the dark events of recent weeks," He continued, turning back to face them "Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves, as I myself have done on countless occasions -"

Charlie and Riley exchanged side-along glances turning away with identical grins on their faces.

"For full details, see my published works" Lockhart finished, removing his cloak and throwing it into the ground, where a group of squealing Hufflepuff, third years caught it.

"I think im gonna be sick," Riley gaged

Charlie had to bite down on her fist to keep from laughing out loud.

"Let me introduce my assistant..." Lockhart continued, turning to the Slytherin end of the platform "Professor Snape"

Everyone turned in the direction he had pointed as Professor Snape climbed the five small steps, his arms folded over his chest and a scowl pained over his face.

"He has sportingly agreed to help with a short demonstration," Lockhart informed them "Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your Potions master when i'm through with him. Never fear" he smiled charmingly at them

Charlie rolled her eyes and leaned in towards her friends "Too bad we'd still have him" she mumured

Her friends nodded in agreement, before turning their attention back to the two men on the Platform. One wore all black, the other light colours. The two Professors met in the centre of the platform and drew their wands, they saluted one another before snapping their wands down to their sides, turning their backs to each other and walking to opposite ends of the platform. They turned and faced each other, getting into defensive stances.

"One," Lockhart shouted "Two! Three!"

"_Experlliarmus!"_ Snape shouted, waving his wand and pointing it at Lockhart, sending Magic straight at the man's chest. The man didnt even try to shield it or defend himself and was knocked backwards by the force of the spell. Lockhart hit the platform a few feet away from where he had initially been standing as a few people from all four houses laughed at him, while the Slytherins cheered for their head of house. Meanwhile, girls who were smitten with Lockhart watched on in horror at the thought of him being injured by the Potion master.

Lockhart chuckled as he got back to his feet "Excellent idea, to show them that Professor Snape" he stated, brushing invisible dirt off his clothes and walking forward "But it was pretty _obvious_ what you were about to do, I could have _easily_ blocked you if I had wanted to do so"

"Then why didnt you?" Charlie mumbled, but Lockhart heard her. The DADA professor threw her a look, as the second year Slytherin smiled innocently up at him

The corners of Snape's lips curled upwards into an almost smirk at his students comment, before he addressed Lockhart himself "Perhaps, it would be prudent to first teach the students how to block unfriendly spells, Professor" he stated

"An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape" Lockhart nodded, turning away "How about a volunteer pair? Potter, Weasley, how about you?"

"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells," Snape interrupted "We'll be sending both Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley to the Hospital wing in a match box."

Harry and Ron both stopped as they made it towards the stage

"Might I suggest someone from my own house?" Snape added "Charlie, perhaps?"

The Muggleborn Slytherin froze and looked up at her head of house; he wasnt seriously picking her to go against Harry was he? But by the wave of his hand to beckon her onto the platform was a clear indication to show that he wasnt messing with her, he really had chosen her to go up against Harry.

"Oh this can't end well," she grumbled, jumping up onto the platform and removing her wand as she headed towards Harry.

When the two friends had reached one another they smiled, before Lockhart's voice instructed them from behind. "Wands at the ready!" he called

"Don't worry," Harry smiled "I'll go easy on you"

The Slytherin smirked "Its not me im worried about, Harry" she responded, before snapping her wand down to her side and walking away from her back and towards Professor Snape who stood behind her, once she was at least 10 steps away from the centre she turned back, entered a defensive stance and pointed her wand at Harry.

"On the count of three," Lockhart's voice spoke once more, and Charlie resisted the urge to roll her eyes "cast your charms to disarm your opponent. Only to disarm." he warned "We don't want any accidents here"

That time Charlie _did_ roll her eyes "I think he just like's hearing the sound of his own voice," she mumured to her friends beneath her

The Slytherin's smirked in response

"One" he started counting "Two"

"_Everte Statum!"_ Charlie shouted, flicking her wand as her spell shot out of the end and hit Harry square in the chest as he sailed backwards and crash landed on the Platform at Lockhart's feet.

Riley sucked in air through her teeth "Charlie!" she scolded

"What?" the Slytherin cried "Its what spells do!"

The Gryffindor shook her head and watched as Harry got back to his and aimed his wand at her

"_Rictusempra!"_ Harry retorted, as his spell shot forwards.

Charlie screamed as she ducked down and the spell shot over her; Snape side stepped the spell as it hit the wall behind him and bounced back at Harry. The Gryffindor ducked and his spell collided with Lockhart knocking him off cleanly off the platform.

Laughter from the male population of the school echoed in the hall as the majority of the female population gasped in concern for Lockhart. Harry turned to his fallen Professor and then back at Charlie who had straightened and was laughing at Lockhart happily.

But soon the laughter subsided as a voice echoed loudly from somewhere in the crowd

"_Serpensortia_!"

And seconds later something black landed on the platform between Charlie and Harry. The two friends backed up instantly as the object rose into the air between them revealing itself to be a diamond back cobra, its hood flared to its full glory. The people around the platform backed away in surprise at the large, poisonous snake before them.

The snake's forked tongue flickered from its mouth as it tasted the air around it, before turning and slythering towards Charlie who backed up further away from it, but not too far where she would fall off the platform.

"Don't move," she heard Snape tell her and she instantly stopped moving "I'll get rid of it for you"

"Allow me Professor Snape," Lockhart called "_Alarte Ascendare!"_

The spell hit the snake but it only propelled it into the air and then sent it into a crash landed back on the platform. The Snake hissed and raised its hood to the entire students of Hogwarts, before rounding on the students around the edge, unfortunately the closest person to it happened to be Riley.

"No," Charlie hissed stepping forward, as the Snake hissed at her friend "Don't you dare!" she warned

The snake swayed slightly, its red tongue flickering in and out. It moved closer towards the edge as Riley paled and her eyes widened in fear.

"She said don't!" Harry hissed, also stepping forward

From both sides Charlie and Harry closed in on the sake each wanting to protect their friend in the crowd.

"Don't worry about a thing!" Lockhart shouted, as he hurried forward to fix his mistake. However, his thunderous footfalls on the platform startled the snake further and as if in slow motion it darted forward and locked onto Riley's arm, its fangs breaking the skin and injecting venom into her bloodstream.

Riley screamed as she felt her body ignite as if on flames. The snake was persistent. It was not letting go.

"NO!" Harry shouted "NO! LET GO!"

Suddenly Charlie darted for the edge of the stands, pushed Lockhart aside and yelled at the Snake to let go "LET HER GO!"

Finally the snake let go and dropped to the ground, the Slytherins and Ravenclaws backed away from it as Professor Snape dealt with it effectively. Charlie then jumped off the platform and fell to her knees beside her best friend "Riley?" she asked, pushing her hair out of her face.

Riley felt like her whole body was on fire, she lay back and writhered in pain and agony as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Someone get Madam Pomfrey!" Snape ordered "Tell her we need a General Antidote!"

Several people ran off at once

"Do we even have time to wait for Madam Pomfrey to get here?" Nikki asked, as she surveyed Charlie talking quietly to Riley, asking for the Gryffindor to stay with her. She could hear the break in the Slytherin's voice and the shake in her hands as she grabbed Riley's

Snape gave his students a look and each of them knew how serious the situation was. If the antidote didnt arrive in time...It would be heartbreaking.

Thankfully enough Madam Pomfrey came rushing in several moments later and Riley was gulping down the horrible potion; she had been inches away from passing out but had managed to hold on long enough for Pomfrey to arrive, she had nothing to hold onto only Charlie's voice, and each word the Slytherin spoke the Gryffindor managed to pull herself back from the abyss. Once the potion had been consumed, Riley fell back into her friend with a tired sigh and her eyes closed.

"Riley!" Charlie panicked

"Its okay Charlie," Professor Snape reassued his student "she just needs rest"

The second year nodded and looked down at her best friend "Sleep tight Spazzy," she mumured, resting her forehead against her best friend as the Gryffindor sank into darkness. The culprit of the curse had yet to be apprehended although Professor Snape did promise that he would find out who had done it, and there would be consquences to pay. Lockhart had fled the scene and the demonstrations were cancelled as Riley was taken to the Hospital Wing where her friends were allowed to stay by her side. At least her Gryffindor friends and three Slytherins.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The second year Gryffindor was sleeping soundly in one of the beds, her arm covered in a bandage from where the snake had bitten her; the curtains were drawn around the bed and silent charms had been cast over them to give the friends some privacy. Charlie sat cross-legged on her best friends bed, holding her hand as Nikki and Marcus stood behind her, the former rubbing soothing circles into her 12-year-old friends back.

"She's gonna be okay, Charlie" Nikki promised "Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape, they got to her in time"

Charlie nodded "I know," she responded "Guess im still a little shaken"

"When were you gonna tell us you were a Parseltongue?" Ron asked looking at both Charlie and Harry

Harry frowned "A what?"

"We're not," Charlie answered "We dont talk to Snakes"

"You just did," Hermione pointed out "Down in the Great Hall, when the Snake attacked Riley"

The second year Slytherin frowned in confusion "No, we told the Snake to let Riley go!"

"Thats what you said to it," Ron gasped

"You were there!" Charlie retaliated "You heard us!"

"We heard you speaking in Parseltongue," Ron responded "Snake language"

Harry frowned as he looked between his friends "We spoke a different language?" he asked "But we didnt realize"

"How can we speak a different language, without knowing we can?"

Hermione shook her head "I dont know, but it sounded like you were egging the snake onto something"

"I just wanted it to leave Riley alone!" Charlie shook her head

"We know," Nikki nodded "Charlie listen to me, there is a reason why we're known as Snakes. Why our crest is a serpent. Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth, he could talk to Snakes too"

"Yes, but now everyone is gonna think your his great-great-great-grandchildren," Hermione continued

"But we're not!" Charlie and Harry protested

"Why would people believe I was related to Salazar Slytherin and why would they think I would want to kill Muggleborns? I _am_ a Muggleborn! It wouldnt make sense!" Charlie added

Nikki patted her shoulder

"He lived a thousand years ago," Hermione inputted "For all we know, you could be"

Marcus shook his head "I don't think so," he responded "Like Charlie said, she's a Muggleborn. Headmaster Slytherin believed in blood purity, he was the one who _started _the Blood Purity!"

"Thats why he left Hogwarts!" Nikki nodded, before looking down at Charlie who had fallen silent and was staring at Riley with a look of despair and sadness etched onto her face.

Her friends may have believed that she wasnt related to Headmaster Slytherin...but what about the rest of the school?

Would they believe her?

* * *

**A/N: Again I repeat...why Charlie? What is her mystery? Harry we can understand this stuff happening too...but why Charlie? What is she hiding or is she hiding anything at all? Keep reading to find out.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR.**

**Reviews (show us some love in the New Year. Lets kick it off with some crackin' new reviews.)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 01/01/2011 at 03:16am_


	9. Nightmare Before Christmas

_Harry Potter_

_The Secrets of Hogwarts_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating: **_K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings: **_Please do not flame me for anything_

**Summary: **_One year ago Charlie and Riley learned the truth and their first year at Hogwarts became legend. Now another year begins. But little do they realize that History is about to repeat itself and the struggle for Hogwarts future will begin._

**Author's Note: **_Thank you to all that wished me Happy New Year. Appreciate it. And I apprecaite the reviews you guys sent for the beginning of the New Year. __Chapter dedicated to _**Razmend**_, _**DJScales**_ and _**Eriklover101**_ im glad your enjoying this story._

* * *

**Nightmare Before Christmas**

* * *

"Your awake!" Charlie cried, as soon as Riley opened her eyes the next morning. The Slytherin was sitting cross-legged on her bed wearing her Slytherin school robes and looking immensely pleased with the fact that her friend was finally awake "Welcome back!"

The Gryffindor smiled "Thanks," she nodded, pushing herself into a sitting position "You know I think they should etch our names in these beds" she joked

"Yeah," Charlie chuckled "It does seem that we're frequent visitors in here"

"You and Harry mostly," Riley pointed out

The Slytherin giggled just as Madam Pomfrey came running in, carrying an arry of potions on a small circular tray "I think we're gonna end up looking like Potions by the end of seventh year"

Riley nodded in agreement

"Welcome back, my dear" Pomfrey smiled, "Here drink this"

Riley sighed and took the potion, gulping it down quickly as she tried to ignore the taste of it. Once she was finished, she placed the vial down on the table nearby and turned back to Charlie "What have I missed?" she asked

"Seriously?" Charlie asked "You're cooped up in bed and all you can think about is what you've missed in school?"

The Gryffindor gave her a pointed look

Charlie sighed, rolled her eyes and dug into her backpack before pulling a file of parchment "There's your Potions and Transfiguration homework," she stated handing it over "It also includes our the previous essays we handed in, I don't think I need to tell you what you've had, but if your not out by tomorrow I can get your Herbology for you"

"What about my other ones?"

"Hermione's getting them," Charlie answered

The Gryffindor nodded "What would I do without you guys?"

"Same thing I would do without you," Charlie smiled "Crash and Burn"

The two laughed before falling into a comfortable silence as Madam Pomfrey bustled around nearby, listening to the two friends. She only looked up when Riley addressed her personally.

"When can I get out?" she asked

Pomfrey returned to her bedside "As soon as I have done one more scan of your body," she answered "It will take two minutes. Miss. Hunter, may I ask you to hop off the bed please"

"Of course," Charlie nodded and did as instructed. You werent really supposed to sit on the bed's, but stand beside them. But Madam Pomfrey did not object to Charlie or Riley sitting on the bed because she knew how close the two were and even the wizarding world was coming to grips with the fact that these two were not to be separated for long periods of time. Once the Slytherin was free of the bed, Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over the Gryffindor and smiled as her body radiated a faint golden glow.

"Excellent," she smiled "You may leave" she produced two vials of potion "These are General Antidotes. You must take them both, one before bed and the other before breakfast tomorrow. Understand?"

Riley nodded

"Don't worry Madam, we'll make sure she takes them" Charlie assured "Or there'll be trouble"

The Gryffindor glared "How would you know if I havent taken it before bed?" she asked "Your at home in the Dungeons"

"I'll set up camp in the Gryffindor dorms if I have too!" she retorted "Or I could get Hermione to check up on you"

"You wouldnt!" Riley gasped

"Try me!"

The Gryffindor turned to Pomfrey "I'll take them...no bother" she stated hastily

Madam Pomfrey looked between the two friends and chuckled; before waving her wand once more and Riley's clothes appeared on the bottom of the bed "Good day," she nodded to the two of them before disappearing back into her office.

"I think she should be saying 'See you soon'," Charlie pointed out as Riley quickly dressed

And before long the two friends were leaving the Hospital wing arm in arm with one another.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Seeing as they were already on the Seventh floor when they left the Infirmary the two friends didnt have far to walk until they reached the Gryffindor common room. Giving the password to the Fat Lady the two entered. Upon entering the two were instantly surrounded by the Gryffindors that were there. Most were doing their homework and others were just hanging out. As each of the Gryffindors talked over one another to see how Riley was doing, the second year Slytherin grumbled and pulled herself out of the group. "Gryffindor germs!" she shouted, Riley chuckled as she watched her friend attempt to escape.

"Get her!" she shouted pointing at the Slytherin

"No!" Charlie yelled, as she flew across the common room and ducked behind one of the seats there.

Riley chuckled as she watched her friend hide as a few Gryffindor first years attempted to pull her out "Okay guys, I think she's had enough"

And the first years pulled back, it was a wonder that they werent afraid of her like most first years from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were but Charlie figured it was because Riley and the other Gryffindors had already told them that even though she was a Slytherin she was safe.

"I hate you Gryffindors!" Charlie exclaimed, as she popped up from behind the seat in which she was hiding

Oliver Wood turned in the Snake's direction "and yet you always hang out here?" he asked "How does that one work?" he turned to look at Riley

"I dont know," the second year Gryffindor answered "I have a hard time figuring her out these days"

The Gryffindor Quidditch Captain chuckled and Charlie glared at him as she approached "Where's Harry, Ron and Hermione?" she asked

"Library, I think" Wood answered "Left half an hour before you came in"

Riley nodded "Thanks Oliver," and grabbing Charlie's hand she pulled her from the Common room and back down the corridors, until they came across the bathroom on the Second floor.

"Why are were here?" Charlie asked

"Because..." the Gryffindor hesitated, before sighing "Hermione didnt want me to tell you, but -"

Charlie frowned "Tell me what?" she demanded

"Their planning on interrogating Draco," Riley explained "They want to know if he would know anything about the Chamber of Secrets. Like who the Heir of Slytherin is" she sighed "They think that because his family have been in Slytherin for centuries than Lucius Malfoy may know who the Heir is and that he would tell his son; at first they thought it was Draco but -"

"Its not," Charlie interrupted her "Draco is not the Heir of Slytherin. And if he was it wouldnt make sense, im a muggleborn but im also one of his best friends. So why would he want to attack Muggleborns?"

Riley nodded "I know Charlie, that's what I said" she replied "that's why they suggested he would know who it is. Im sorry I didnt tell you. But I knew you would react like this"

The Snake sighed heavily and shook her head "How..." she started, trying to keep her voice as level as possible "...how are they gonna interrogate him? He's not going to talk to them their Gryffindors! And he hates them"

"Well at first we were gonna ask you to talk to him," Riley explained "but we figured even if the Slytherins did know they wouldnt tell you"

"They wont," Charlie answered "And i've already asked Nikki and Marcus and they dont know anything about it. Now either your suggesting that they lied to me or -"

Riley interrupted her "Charlie, im suggesting anything" she assured her "and I know their not going to tell you anything because they want to keep you safe. They know you would run off and get yourself into trouble if you knew anything about the Chamber. But isnt it possible that Marcus and Nikki simply said they didnt know anything because they _knew_ you would follow through on it? That you might actually find something deeper in the investigation and put yourself in danger to prove the truth and save the school?"

The Slytherin sighed she couldnt argue with Riley on that point; her friend brought up a good point. If she, Charlie, did actually know more about the Chamber of Secrets then she would put all she had into figuring out the truth if it meant saving the school once more and bringing the Heir of Slytherin to justice for what he had done so far. Mrs. Norris and even Colin Creevy, as annoying as each of them could be their attacker deserved to be brought to justice. "Maybe," she finally answered with a small nod of her head "Maybe your right...but im telling you, Draco doesnt know anything"

"I believe you," Riley nodded "But lets let Harry, Ron and Hermione find out from his mouth; they wont believe us because we're his friends"

"Fine!" the Snake nodded, before entering the bathroom behind Riley to find her three other Gryffindor friends sitting on the floor as Hermione brewed a potion. A Polyjuice Potion, Charlie soon learned what it was called.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Soon the Christmas holidays had finally arrived along with decorations and songs of merriment filled the school; a couple of days after the Duelling club a double attack had taken place. This time on a Hufflepuff student and Nearly Headless Nick the Gryffindor ghost. Evidentally, after their performance during the Duelling Club and their uncanny ability to talk to snakes Harry and Charlie had become public enemies number 1; everyone was fearful around them -more then usual with Charlie- and although she was a Slytherin everyone believed she had corrupted the Boy-Who-Lived and was using him to help her attack Muggleborns all over the castle. What was more terrifying was the fact no one knew how either she or Harry were attacking people in the first place. What could possibly petrify a ghost? What terrible power could harm someone who was already dead? These were a few of the questions that were flying around Hogwarts weeks before the beginning of Christmas term and possibly in hopes of protecting themselves from being hurt during the holidays, caused a stampede as everyone wanted to go home for the Holidays.

No one could really blame them, not even Harry and Charlie; who would want to stay at the castle when there was something on the loose petrifying students?

"At this rate, we'll be only ones left" Ron told Harry, Charlie and Hermione one night as they sat together during Study hall. They had been in the Great Hall for over half an hour now and all people had done was twist in their seats to stare at both Harry and Charlie.

Charlie looked up "Few of my Slytherins are staying too" she answered

"You act like you own them," Hermione pointed out "'My Slytherins'" she mocked

"I dont mean it like that!" She retorted "I was just -"

Hermione grinned "I know what you meant" she chuckled "Calm down Charlie, take a joke"

The Snake shook her head "It would be so much easier to laugh if I didnt have people staring at me!" she snapped, twisting in her seat and glaring at the Ravenclaws behind her "Take a picture! It will last longer!"

The Ravenclaws turned away fearfully. Charlie nodded and turned back to her friends.

"Very well handled," Hermione complimented

"Then you deal with everyone staring at you!" Charlie retorted angrily, before glaring at her homework in front of her. Finding that she couldnt concentrate on it anymore _I give up!_ she sighed "Im gonna go find Riley!" and started to pack up her things.

Harry nodded as he glanced around as others turned their gazes away from him, he too was getting bored of the stares "I'll come with you," he told her, packing up his own things "See you back in the Common room" he added to Hermione and Ron. The two latters nodded before the Gryffindor and Slytherin left the Great Hall together.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, once both he and Charlie were enough distance away from Great Hall as possible.

The Slytherin nodded "Yeah; I just wish people would stop staring" she mumured "the whispers I can deal with, its the stares"

"I know what you mean," Harry nodded "They get annoying after a while"

Charlie didnt respond, merely kept walking as Harry hurried to catch up with her. The two walked for a few minutes in silence, around many corners and as far away from the Great Hall, Entrance Hall and Dungeons as they possibly could. Neither knew where they were going just that they had to get away from the stares. Just as they turned a corner and stepped out onto the fourth floor corridor, they heard it.

_I want Blood_

The creepy voice was back; back inside the walls...back inside their heads...it was everywhere!

_They all must die_

Harry moved towards the wall and pressed his hand against the rough stone as if he could feel movement beneath it.

_Kill._

It was moving

_Kill_

Moving away from their current position.

_Kill_

Charlie's feet started moving...faster than before. She had to find the voice before it attacked anyone else and she and Harry got the blame again.

_Time to kill._

"Charlie, wait!" Harry shouted, as the Slytherin blasted past him and disappeared down the corridor. Clutching his books he gave chase. Charlie sprinted down the corridor, turned the corner and tripped over something that was lying in the middle of the hallway. With a groan she rolled onto her hands and looked back to see what she had tripped over...

...Her blood ran cold at the image before her, staring dead ahead with eyes as wide as possible, arms frozen in the air as if she had been running, mouth open in shock and her things in complete disarry around her was none other than Riley.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh! Now what? Riley has been Petrified, Harry, Ron and Hermione suspect Draco knows something and Charlie is stuck in the middle? How will this pan out and will Charlie be able to save Riley from certain death? Keep reading.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 02/01/2011 at 02:10am_


	10. Angry Outbursts

_Harry Potter_

_The Secrets of Hogwarts_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_One year ago Charlie and Riley learned the truth and their first year at Hogwarts became legend. Now another year begins. But little do they realize that History is about to repeat itself and the struggle for Hogwarts future will begin._

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too _**Razmend**_, _**DJScales**_ and new annoymous reviewer _**Aileen Autarkeia**_ for their reviews last chapter._

* * *

**Angry Outbursts**

* * *

The news of Riley's attack spread like wildfire throughout the Hogwarts Castle and come the day for the students to go home no one could get out of the castle fast enough. Charlie Hunter on the other hand was one of the few that was staying, she wasnt going to run, she wasnt a coward, in fact she actually wanted to meet the Heir of Slytherin and the couple of days leading away from Riley's attack towards Christmas the second year Slytherin could think of nothing better to do with her time the spend it waiting for the opportune moment to meet the person who had Petrified her best friend. Of course this brought fear to her friends, especially the Slytherins who vowed to protect her and Riley. But of course they had failed miserably what with Riley being in the hospital wing and everything.

The night after Riley's attack had occured, there had been a full blown arguement in the Slytherin common room; Charlie vs. the whole house. She accused them of lying to her to protect her because was one of them, but they didnt really mean the protection they had given to Riley. She accused them of knowing about the Chamber of Secrets and not telling her because they wanted to protect her and she could understand that they wanted to keep her safe, now especially after Riley, but she needed to know the truth if she was to ever find the Heir of Slytherin and stop him. That was why tonight, Christmas Eve of all nights, the second year Slytherin was sitting on the floor near the fire, her arms wrapped around her legs as her head rested on the top of them as her gaze was attached to the dancing flames.

The flames reflected in the unshed tears in her eyes as her friends sat on the sofa's behind her, talking and occasionally glancing down at her. None of them could understand the heartbreaking longing that had resided inside the Slytherin Muggleborn, no one could understand why she was so broken and shattered after the attack. Yes, Riley was her best friend but everything was going to work out in the end, it always did. Magic couldnt fix everything but once the Mandrake's had grown up, chopped up and cooked the potion would be made that would revive everyone who had been Petrified. Riley would make it out alive, they were sure of it.

But still Charlie chose with withdraw within herself, refused to believe that any good could come of this. Many even went as far as to say that she was being over-dramatic, but they were shot down when Nikki reacted defensively and demanded to know how they would have felt it had been their best friend they had found petrified in the middle of a cold hallway all alone. Of course the whispered stories soon stopped about Charlie and everyone knew better than to say anything too or against her because of the older Slytherin's protection act. So, here she sat on a cold, wintery Christmas Eve night staring aimlessly at the flames of the Slytherin Common room.

"Charlie why don't you go get some sleep?" Nikki asked, the second year had been sitting in front of the fireplace non-stop for the past several hours now, and the older Slytherin was starting to question her health and ability to function. "Riley would never forgive you, if you let this destroy you"

Charlie let loose a shaky laugh, as tears appeared in her eyes "Is it even possible to feel this empty?" she asked "I feel so empty! Like part of me died when I found her, like a part of myself has been Petrfied too" tears were starting to fal now as she wrapped her arms further around her legs and buried her head in her knees.

"Its okay," Nikki said soothingly, as she sat down next to the second year and hugged her "Its gonna be okay"

Beneath her, Charlie's body shook hard, like she was shivering her breathing hitched as she choked back a sob and fresh, warm salty tears spilled down her face; as Riley's empty vacant eyes appeared before her very face. She would never get used to the fact that Riley wasnt going to be by her side for the next couple of months, she was like a sister to her. She loved her; Riley was funny, smart, sensitive; she always made her laugh and smile at her darkest moments, and now her best dark evading friend had become the darkness inside her very heart.

"Are you sure you don't know anything?" Charlie asked, looking up and wiping the tears from her face "Nikki, please, if you know anything..._please_ tell me! I can understand that you want to protect me especially after last year; but I'll find out in the end. Just like I did last year."

Nikki looked nervous and her glances up at Marcus and the other Slytherins were only confirming Charlie's suspicions

"What?" the second year asked "Please guys, tell me. What do you know?"

"There is a story," Draco started, "My father didnt tell me about the Chamber once. Its been 50 years since the Chamber was last opened, he wouldnt tell me who opened it, only that they were expelled. The last time the chamber was opened, a Muggleborn died!"

Charlie paled at the news "That's why everyone is so nervous?" she asked "The students. The Professors. Their waiting too see which Muggleborn will die?"

The Slytherins on the sofa's nodded

Suddenly, and without warning Charlie jumped to her feet and panicked look on her face. Her eyes darted around the room before landing on the portrait hole; and before anyone could catch her or stop her, she was gone. Bolted through the portrait hole and blasted down the dungeon's, veering off in the Entrance Hall and sprinting as fast as she can towards the second floor. She needed to find Harry, Ron and Hermione before they used the potion.

"Guys!" she yelled, slamming open the door to find an empty bathroom "Harry? Ron? Hermione?"

There was a whimper from one of the stalls and the Slytherin moved to stand in front of them, she raised her hand to knock just as the door slammed open behind her and Harry and Ron appeared wearing Slytherin robes. Charlie frowned and looked between the two boys and the stall, what had she missed? "It was you pair," she exclaimed "that Crabbe and Goyle in the common room? It was you?"

Harry nodded "If we had known you could get Malfoy to talk we wouldnt have bothered with this potion"

"Well you didnt have complete faith in me," Charlie smirked "and I doubt he would have said anything if Riley hadnt been attacked"

Ron nodded "Good point"

Charlie turned back to the door "Hermione?" she knocked "Come out, we've got loads to tell you"

"Go away!" Hermione responded

"Wait till you see," Moaning Myrtle stated, as she stuck her head out of the stall door "Its ooful!"

The three students on the outside frowned "Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked, pushing open the door

"You remember me telling you that the Polyjuice Potion was only for Human transformations?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ron nodded. "It was cat's hair I pulled of Millicent Bulstrode's clothes" she added as she turned around to face her friends "Look at my face" she complained

Charlie couldnt help it, after all the crying she had done the past couple of days she needed something to cheer her up and this clearly did the trick "Look at your tail!" she giggled, as Myrtle cackled behind her.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she glared at the Slytherin, before slamming the door to the cubicle.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks as Charlie cracked up with the ghost in Slytherin uniform behind them.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Christmas dawned the next morning, cold and white. Charlie and Daphne were the only ones left in their dormitory Millie and Pansy had gone home for the Christmas holidays again this year; but for the Muggleborn Slytherin it really didnt feel like Christmas at all. Rolling onto her left side she stared at Pansy's bed which was supposed to be occupied by Riley but instead it was empty because the Gryffindor who was supposed to spend Christmas in the Slytherin dorms was in fact stone still and locked in the Hospital Wing. At the memory of her petrified friend, Charlie's eyes welled with tears once more, how could this have happened? Why had this happened? Why now? Several days before Christmas? Was someone trying to prove a point?

_Well obviously_ her mind cursed _The Heir of Slytherin really hates Muggleborns. Thats why it targeted Colin. Justin and Riley. Because they are Muggleborns._

**But im a Muggleborn** she answered herself, as she lay silently in her bed staring at Pansy's empty bed **Why havent I been attacked?**

_Because he cant get at you, maybe?_

But Charlie's response was a heavy sigh, a throw back of her covers and a roll out of bed. She grabbed her jeans and t-shirt and claimed the bathroom first. Once she was showered, dressed and ready for the day she pulled on her trainiers, brushed her hair and was in the middle of pulling on a jacket when Daphne exited the bathroom fully dressed. "Happy Christmas" the pureblood smiled

"You too," Charlie nodded, really not feeling jolly or merry in the slightest

Daphne sighed "Come on, lets go wake the others" and grabbing their wands the two of them hurried from the second year dorms. They woke Nikki and together the three girls hurried up to the boys dorms. "Wake up!" the pureblood cried ripping back Draco's curtains and repeating the job with Nathan, Crabbe and Goyle. "Hurry up, meet us up in the 6th dorm room"

"Let me guess," Nathan yawned "Charlie's waking Marcus"

"Yeah," Daphne nodded "But she's not really in the Christmas spirit."

Draco nodded "Can you blame her? She expected Riley to be down here and not in the Hospital wing, like her current situation"

"I know" Daphne nodded "Just hurry up. You can have your present laters" and she fled the room to leave them get dressed.

Meanwhile, up the 6th year boys dorms Charlie had taken up residence in Marcus's bed as the older boy had been evicted and was in the bathroom getting dressed. Lucky for the Quidditch Captain all his room-mates had gone home for the Christmas holidays so he had free run of his dorm room.

"You guys do know, you're not supposed to be in here, right?" Marcus called from the bathroom

"Merry Christmas to you too," Nikki retorted

Several moments later Marcus returned, fully dressed. He glared at Charlie who was lying under his covers as she grinned innocently at him "Comfy?" he asked

"Very," she nodded "Your bed is so much warmer than mine"

Daphne entered the dorm at the moment, removed Marcus's cat from his bed and sat at the bottom as Charlie pulled the blanket up over her "That's because he's bigger than you, he warms more of the bed"

"Ah, that would be true" Charlie nodded

"So I was evicted," Marcus drawled "So you could jump in?"

"Pretty much," the second year nodded "Come on Daph," and she shuffled backwards a bit so her friend could occupy the bed too,

Daphne grinned "Hey, your right." she mumured "his bed is warmer than ours. What did you do?"

"Heating charm" he smirked, taking up residence on Higg's bed

"A what?" Charlie asked

Nikki chuckled "Its does exactly as the name says," she answered "It heats up anything its put on"

"Cool, I could use one of them on my robes during winter classes in the dungeons" the Muggleborn retorted, "Hey guys!" she added as Draco, Nathan, Crabbe and Goyle entered the dorm room

"Happy Christmas," Nathan and Draco responded, taking residence on another bed as Crabbe and Goyle occupied another one "You comfy in there?"

Daphne and Charlie nodded.

Once everyone was awake, Marcus and Nikki pulled Daphne and Charlie from the former's bed and marched them down to the Common room were they opened their gifts. Charlie recieved new hats and mittens from Draco -each in the Slytherin colours-, Nathan bought her a copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ for any interesting facts that she needed to know about Hogwarts, Nikki bought her a Charm bracelet as Marcus bought her several charms to attach to it, four of them were the Hogwarts crests of Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Daphne had bought her several reading books, she knew that Charlie barely read non-fictional books but she had seen her reading Tales of Beedle Bard once before and decided it would be a good idea to get her friend several more wizarding stories that she may have found interesting. Then came the Gryffindors' presents, Hermione sent her a luxury eagle-feather quill, Harry and Ron had pooled their money together to buy her an assortment of sweets -much to the Slytherins displeasure and Charlie's amusement-, Mrs. Weasley had sent her the usual hand-knitted jumper and large box of toffee's

"Here try these," Charlie grinned, as she placed the toffee's on the table in front of her friends "Mrs. Weasley is an amazing cook. She even rivals the Hogwarts kitchens"

And while her friends munched on toffee's the Muggleborn shed her jacket and pulled on her Weasley jumper over her t-shirt. She then pulled her jacket back on and sat back in satisfaction. She loved the infamous Weasley jumpers they were so warm and comfortable.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Not even Charlie's depression and sadness over Riley could dampen the mood that was in the Great Hall during dinner that day. The Great Hall looked amazing, there were half a dozen frost-covered Christmas trees, thick streamers of holly and mistletoe criss-crossing the ceiling, and enchanted snow fell, warm and dry, from the ceiling. Dumbledore had them sing a few Christmas songs before dinner and by the time it appeared Charlie was laughing happily along with her friends at the Slytherin table; although she felt bad that Riley wasnt there to enjoy the festivties with her she knew that Gryffindor would slaughter if she was downheartened on the biggest holiday of the year.

It never once occured to Charlie that it wasnt just Riley who was in the Hospital Wing for the Christmas festivities. Hermione was also stuck up there too. So after dinner that day, the Slytherin met up with Harry and Ron and hurried on their way to wish Hermione a Happy Christmas, visit Riley before returning to their Common rooms for festive cheer with their Housemates. In the Gryffindor common room it was lucky enough to only be the Weasleys and Harry, whereas the Common room had six second year Slytherins and two 6th year Slytherins, but neither of the snakes seemed to care because the eight of them were real big friends and spent most of their feet time together whether it was during the Holidays or term time anyway.

Hermione was still in the Hospital Wing several weeks after Christmas, and when everyone had come to school there were rumours that she had been attacked during the Christmas holidays. Many students filed past the Hospital Wing trying to catch a glimpse of her, but Madam Pomfrey had already removed her curtains and put them up so no one could see Hermione with her cat face and whiskers. Her friends visited her every day, and when term started her homework was collected by them and brought up to her; Charlie even made a portfolio of Riley's work in hopes that the Gryffindor would be happy to do it once she was unpertfied. The shock of finding her friend was starting to wear off now, and Charlie was coming to terms with the fact that her best friend was going to be just fine once the Mandrakes had grown up properly. Although she was still upset that she didnt have her friend to laugh and joke aroun with, she could concentrate more on finding the Heir of Slytherin and making him pay for what he had done.

"If i'd sprouted whiskers, I'd take a break from work" Ron said, one evening after school had ended and he, Charlie and Harry were sitting beside Hermione's bed

But Hermione merely shook her head and looked over the work that needed to be done "Exams are fast approaching. I gotta be on top game" she told her friend

"Hey! What's this?" Charlie exclaimed, reaching for small object that was protruding from the bottom of her friends bed "Get Well Soon!" she read having swiftly tugged it out from under her friends pillow and jumped out of reach of Hermione's hand, she smirked and opened the card and began to read "_To Miss Granger, wishing you a speedy recovery, from your concerned teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honourary Member of the Dark Force Defence Leagure and eight times winner of Witch Weekly's most Charming-Smile Award"_

By the end of the letter the Slytherin looked ready to puke

"Do you sleep with that under your pillow?" Ron asked, swiping the card from his Slytherin friend and reading it "Seriously Hermione?"

But Hermione was saved from answering by Madam Pomfrey who sweeped over her with her evening dose of medicine.

"Come on," Charlie said, knowing this was their cue to leave "Goodnight Rils" she added to her friend on the otherside of the room and left the Hospital Wing with Harry and Ron who were still discussing Lockhart as they walked away.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The end of January came faster than expected, and soon it was a week before Feburary. One night after dinner, Charlie had met up with Harry and Ron just outside the Great Hall and were on their way up to visit Hermione and Riley when they found that the second floor corridor on their run was over-flowing with water. "Yuck!" Ron cried

"Looks like Moaning Myrtle's flooded the bathroom," Harry stated

Charlie glanced his way, before the three of them hurried towards the bathroom kicking up water as they ran. Once inside they could hear Myrtle's wails echoing loudly from the top of the cubicles, if possible she was crying louder and harder, she stopped when the three second years entered and turned in their direction.

"Come to throw something else at me?" she asked

"Why would I throw something at you?" Harry asked

"Don't ask me," Myrtle retorted "Here I am minding my own business and someone thinks its funny to throw a book at me"

Ron frowned "But it can't hurt if somoene throws something at you," he started, despite Harry and Charlie motioning for him to shut up "It'll just go right through you -" he was cut off as Charlie jumped on his back and wrapped her hands around his mouth.

But the damage had been done, Myrtle swooped down on them and shrieked "Sure! Let's all throw books at Myrtle because she can't feel it." she raged "Ten points if you get it through her stomach! Fifty points if it goes through her head!"

"But who threw it at you, anyway?" Charlie asked, dropping down from Ron's back

"I don't know," the ghost answered "I didnt see them. I was just sitting in the U-bend thinking about death, and it fell through the top of my head" she nodded, sobs coming back and she turned away from them tearfully, before floating away.

"Its hard to believe that she was once in Slytherin," Charile mumured watching the ghost float away

But neither of the boys answered her as Harry walked away and picked up an old worn book from the floor "What's that?" Ron asked

"Its a diary," Harry answered shaking the book of the water that was resided on the cover.

Glancing over her shoulder Charlie turned back to her friends "Someone's coming!" she stated "Maybe we should get out of here before we're caught"

The two boys nodded and they hurried off back to Gryffindor Common room.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The first of February rolled around and Hermione left the Hospital wing de-whiskered, tail-less and fur-free. Her friends were there waiting for her, and they had returned to the Gryffindor Common room. On her first night back in Gryffindor Tower, Harry showed her the diary they had found in the Girls bathroom after they accused Myrtle of flooding said bathroom.

"Oooh," Hermione squealed when she first saw it "it might have hidden powers"

"If it has; it's hiding them well" Ron stated "Maybe it's shy. I don't know why you don't chuck it, Harry"

"I wish I knew why someone did try to get rid of it," Harry frowned

The red head shrugged

"What?" Charlie asked, noticing the look on Hermione's face

Hermione frowned "Well, the Chamber of Secrets was opened fifty years ago, wasn't it?" she asked

"Yeah," Harry nodded

"And this diary is fifty years old?" Hermione asked

"So?" Ron asked

Hermione olled her eyes "Oh Ron, wake up!" she cried "We know the person who opened the Chamber of Secrets last time was expelled 50 years ago. We know T. got an award for special services to the school 50 years ago. Well, what if Riddle got his special award for catching the Heir of Slytherin? His diary would probably tell us everything, where the Chamber is and how to open it -"

"And what sort of Creature lives in it?" Charlie asked

Hermione nodded "The person who's behind the attacks this time," she spoke up "they wouldnt want this lying around, now would they?"

Harry, Ron and Charlie exchanged looks; this was more than they expected.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Over the next couple of days, the inside of the castle had grown more hopeful. There had been no more attacks since that of Riley; that and Madam Pomfrey was pleased to report that the Mandrakes were becoming moody and more secretive, meaning that they were leaving childhood fast.

But no matter how many people thought that the attacks had stopped, there was always one who was ready for the terror to continue, and continue to place the blame on those who were deemed innocent in the eyes of the Headmaster. Jacob Scotts, a 2nd year Hufflepuff was still convinced that Harry or Charlie was _still _the Heir of Slytherins, that they had given themselves away during the Duelling Club or Charlie had lost her nerve after she had attacked her best friend, of course when he voiced these opinions in the middle of the Entrance Hall one morning after breakfast he didnt expect to land himself in the Hospital Wing after being jumped by an angry looking Charlie Hunter.

While his friends attempted to help him, Charlie wasnt letting go anytime soon "Get her off me!" Jacob shouted, as the students leaving breakfast crowded around to see what was going on

"You want a Heir of Slytherin?" the Muggleborn growled, "I'll give you a Heir of Slytherin. Just know that I would never attack Riley!" and she raised her fist to hit him again, just as someone appeared behind her and pulled her off of him.

"She admitted it!" Jacob cried, as his friends pulled him into a sitting position "She admitted to being the Heir!"

Charlie glared "I didnt say anything!" she growled "I said I'd give you a Heir of Slytherin if thats what you wanted so badly! I didnt say that I was the Heir of Slytherin!"

"Its as good as a proper confession!" he retorted

Susan Bones, a friend of both Charlie and Riley shook her head "Jacob, you just making it worse for yourself" she told him in her soft voice "Just leave her alone. Charlie cant be the Heir of Slytherin, she's a muggleborn and she's just too nice. And besides, she'd never attack Riley, their best friends"

"Dont defend the _Slytherin_!" Jacob snapped at her

Charlie struggled in whoever was holding her "Don't snap at her!" she yelled at Jacob "at least she understands! You go around saying that Harry or I is the Heir of Slytherin anymore and you're gonna wish you were Petrified!"

"Miss. Hunter!" screeched Prof. McGonagall's voice as she walked out of the Great Hal to see what all the fuss was about in the Entrance Hall "that is quite enough! Mr. Scotts, 10 points will be taking from Hufflepuff for provoking a fight"

Jacob looked crestfallen

McGonagall rounded on Charlie "10 points will be taken from Slytherin for bodily harm to another Student" she told the second year "and you will also recieve detention. Report to Mr. Filch at 7:00pm tonight. Understand?"

"Yes, Professor" Charlie mumured

The Transfiguration professor nodded and shooed the remainder of the students away, as she headed up the marble staircase and disappeared towards the seventh floor and her first class of the day. Jacob smirked at the fact that Charlie had gotten the worse end of the stick, before he turned and walked way with his Hufflepuff friends, dragging Susan along with him. Charlie, meanwhile was left standing in the middle of the Entrance Hall with her Slytherin friends, she pulled away from Draco and Nathan who had hold of her, and stormed towards the dungeons for her first period of the day which happened to be Potions.

"So much for a quiet here at Hogwarts," Pansy mumured to the others, as they followed after Charlie

* * *

**A/N: Mhmm...so what do you make of this? Did Charlie over-react? Or would you have done the same?**

**Next chapter will be Charlie's detention what interesting facts will she find during this evening? Keep reading to find out.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 02/01/2011 at 05:29pm_


	11. 50 Years Ago

_Harry Potter_

_The Secrets of Hogwarts_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_One year ago Charlie and Riley learned the truth and their first year at Hogwarts became legend. Now another year begins. But little do they realize that History is about to repeat itself and the struggle for Hogwarts future will begin._

**Author's Note: **_So its Charlie's detention Chapter. What will she find out? Chapter dedicated to _**Razmend**_ who has reviewed since the beginning. Charlie and Riley appreaciate your support in their adventures at Hogwarts._

* * *

**50 Years Ago**

* * *

That night at exactly 7:00pm Charlie exited the Slytherin common room and made her way up to the Entrance Hall where she found Mr. Filch waiting for her. He didnt look very pleased to see her and Charlie guessed it was because he still believed she had attacked Mrs. Norris and hung her by the tail from a candle stand on the second floor, while Harry wrote on the wall in blood about the Chamber being open, he had ever since had it in for her and Harry had tried at every possible angle to expell them; even to the point that he tried to pin Riley's attack on them only because they had found the body. It was a rather good thing they had, or it was a chance that Riley would have layen there for hours upon hours if they hadnt come looking for her, but the question remained; Why did she want to attack Riley? That was the million dollar question...at least it was too her anyway.

"You'll be polishing the trophies tonight," Filch sneered at her "the Muggle way! You should be used to that!"

Charlie bit her tongue to keep from retorting, yes Filch hated her but did he have to berate her for being a Muggleborn too? "Yes Mr. Filch" she nodded

The caretaker led her through the Great Hall and towards a chamber on the other end of the hall, he lead her inside and them pushed her towards a glass case that towered high above her with several thousand trophies. The Slytherin stared slacked jawed and wide eyed, this was going to take her all night. A duster and bottle of polish was handed to her and she set to work, the fast she was the quicker she could get out of here. Filch carefully opened the door to the cabinet and Charlie set to work, she pulled one trophy down from the bottom shelf and inspected it. The name etched into it read '_Martha Benson. Ravenclaw. 30 Outstanding OWLs._"

"Swot," Charlie muttered as she sprayed the thropy and wiped it over with the cloth, she made sure that the gold shone brightly and the name 'Martha Benson' was dust free and could been seen clearly from the doorway. She then set it back in the cabinet and moved onto another one. This time it read '_Richard Matthews. Gryffindor. Chaser of 1875._" that was a long time ago, but she guessed it was possible seeing as the school itself was over a Thousand years old. She polished the Quidditch trophy thoroughly before putting it back in the cabinet and moving onto another. It was another Chaser trophy, but this time addressed to _'Derek Goosebury of 1875_" she chuckled at his name, but wondered if it was possible that he and Matthews played on the same team. They were in school at the same year, so it was possible.

Finally reaching the end of the second row, Charlie stopped for a second as she stretched her aching muscles and checked her wrist watch. It was half 9. She had been here for more than 2 hours and still she hadnt gotten far. She groaned "Oh this is gonna be a long night," she complained

_Maybe next time you will think twice about getting into fights_ the nasty voice in her head reminded her

Charlie scowled "Oh go away!" she snapped to herself, shook her head and got on with the remainder of the shelves. She pushed herself up and grabbed the sheild from the fourth Shelf and inspected it, before polishing it down. The second one was a plague of small trophies each dedicated to a Hufflepuff Quidditch player and the date was a little more recent. Charlie noticed, the higher she went the more recent the trophy dates became. But there was one at the top that she was dreading on cleaning because it seemed to be the biggest of the lot. Another hour passed and soon she had reached the final trophy in the case, standing on her feet the Slytherin sprayed the cloth in her hand and reached up to brush the biggest trophy of them all. It was another plague but it contained all the students who had recieved awards for services to the school. One name caught her attention and the Slytherin nearly toppled backwards off the shelf as she jumped in surprise.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle," she breathed, her eyes wide

Quickly she finished up her cleaning, re-capped the polish and jumped off the edge of the case and landed on her feet on the ground. She grabbed her jacket and sprinted for the doors, pulled it open and turned to Filch "Finished" she answered, handing him the polish bottle and cloth "Goodnight Mr. Filch" and she tore it out of the Great Hall. But instead of heading down the dungeons and back to the Sytherin common room, she sprinted up the Marble staircase and up towards the Seventh floor. "Godric Gryffindor!" she shouted, and the Fat Lady swung open sleepily. Throwing herself through, the Slytherin looked around and was happy to find Harry sitting at a small table looking over the diary again. "I found him!" she wheezed

Harry looked up startled "Found who?" he asked, as Charlie joined him at the table he was sitting at

"T.M. Riddle" she answered "He was a student here at Hogwarts. Recieved an award 50 years ago for services to the school. His award is downstairs in the trophy room! I just polished it!"

The Gryffindor stared at her as she said all this in one breath "Okay, breathe" he smiled "Catch your breath. I was just gonna write in this..."

"Why?" she asked curiously

He shrugged, opened the page and proceeded to dip his Quill into the ink before turning to write in the diary. An ink droplet hit the page and instantly disappeared. The two 12-year-old's stared wide-eyed at the page where the ink had just been. Harry turned the page but much to their amazement the ink had not soaked through onto the next page.

"Write!" Charlie instructed "see if it happens again"

Harry nodded, dipped his Quill into the ink and started writing -

**My Name is Harry Potter; my friend is Charlie Hunter.**

The two friends watched as the ink disappeared leaving a blank page, before words were replaced a message in return to them.

_Hello Harry Potter and Charlie Hunter; my name is Tom Riddle_.

"Tom Riddle?" Harry asked, looking up "Was that what you found?"

Charlie nodded "Tom Marvolo Riddle" she answered "ask about the Chamber"

"Okay," Harry agreed, dipped the quill into ink and started to write again **Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?**

The words disappeared as another replaced it.

_Yes_

Charlie's eyes widended and she tapped Harry's shoulder indicating for him to continue.

**Can you tell us?**

_No_

The two sighed and Harry dropped his Quill in frustration. Everyone knew...yet no one was willing to tell them.

"Whats the deal?" Charlie demanded to know "We're not little kids! We've faced worse than half the students in this castle!"

Harry nodded in agreement

_But I can show you_

Five new words had appeared in the diary, and the Gryffindor and Slytherin frowned as they leaned closer to investigate.

_Let me take you back fifty years ago._

"How is he going to -" Charlie was cut off as the diary started to glow, she felt herself being thrown forwards as the room tilted to the side and suddenly she and Harry were being thrown head first into a bright light that was emitting from the diary.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

When the light cleared both Harry and Charlie were standing in a hallway that lead from the dungeons into the Entrance Hall and up the marble staircase where there seemed to be some activity.

"Excuse me," Harry asked, spotting a young man standing just at the top of the staircase "Could you tell us what's going on here?"

The boy didnt respond

"Are you Tom Riddle?" he asked

Again the boy didnt respond

Charlie frowned

"Hello, can you hear me?" Harry questioned

"I dont think he can," Charlie mumured, and she looked up the stairs "Look" she gripped Harry's arm and pointed at the stretcher that was being brought down. There was a body on it, seeing as the arm of whoever was beneath the sheet was hanging off the side.

Suddenly a booming voice caught the two second years off guard "Riddle!" the three students spun around "Come!"

"Professor Dumbledore," the boy spoke, hurrying up the stairs towards his teacher.

Charlie and Harry exchanged looks "Dumbledore?" they whispered

"It is not wise to be wandering around this late hour, Tom" Dumbledore chastied

Tom nodded "Yes, Professor. I suppose I..." he cut off "I had to see for myself if the rumors were true."

"Im afraid they are, Tom" Dumbledore confirmed "They are true"

"About the school as well?" Tom asked "I don't have a home to go to. They wouldnt really close Hogwarts, would they, professor?"

Dumbledore sighed "I understand, Tom, but i'm afraid Headmaster Dippet may have no choice" he explained

"Sir, if it all stopped" Tom compromised "if the person responsible was caught"

Dumbledore surveyed him suspiciously "Is there something you wish to tell me?" he asked

"No sir," Tom answered quickly...a little too quickly "Nothing" he added

Dumbledore looked unconvinced for a moment before nodding "Very well, then." he nodded "Off you go."

"Goodnight, sir" Tom stated, before heading down the hallway.

Tugging on Harry's hand, Charlie followed him "Come on" and the two took off.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

They followed Tom Riddle down many corridors, stopping only once as Tom collided with another student sending her sprawling to the ground. "Oh Tom!" she cried, looking up to see who she had crashed into "What are you doing down here?"

"Amanda," Tom responded, helping the girl up. The crest on her robes was that of Slytherin it matched Tom's "What are you doing down here?"

The girl Amanda looked startled "I happen to be school prefect Tom," she retorted "This is part of my route, you should know that by now"

"Of course," he nodded "Forgive me"

She sighed "Okay," she nodded "Did you find out the truth from Dumbledore? About the school"

He nodded

"You know your welcome to stay with me Tom," she smiled "My parents won't mind"

"Your dad hates me!" Tom exclaimed "He'd never let a halfblood stay with you"

Amanda looked surprised "Better to be a Halfblood than a Mudblood!" she retorted angrily "like that pathetic Myrtle! How she got into Slytherin is beyond!" she shook her head "A mudblood in Slytherin, and I thought Hogwarts could sink no lower!"

Charlie quirked an eyebrow and looked at Harry "Good thing she's not from our time period" she mumured

Harry nodded in agreement

"I dont think that will be a problem after tonight," Tom stated "Dumbledore confirmed if the attacker was caught Hogwarts would be safe, and we wouldnt have to be separated, Amanda"

The female Slytherin sighed "One more year and we can be together, without my parents interference" she told him

"I honestly doubt they will let you go that easily!" Tom retorted

Amanda sighed "Then what do you propose we do?" she asked

"Marry me," he answered quickly, that Amanda thought she hadnt heard him "Just like we planned. We'll do summer after seventh year. No one can stop us then we'll both be 17 and legal. We'll go to the Ministry and get it down offical. Then we'll have nothing to worry about."

Amanda looked like she was going to cry "Yes" she said suddenly "Tom Marvolo Riddle. Yes, I'll marry you"

"Ew," Charlie shuddered as Tom pulled Amanda into a gentle kiss

"But first we must save the school," Amanda said "or all this would be for nothing. If we dont save Hogwarts, we'll just get split up again"

Tom nodded and taking her hand in his, pulled her down the corridor as Charlie and Harry hurried after them. The memory of Tom and Amanda led the two friends down into the underground where Charlie wasnt even sure they were, but when she saw a portrait of a Badger she ventured a wild guess and said somewhere near the Hufflepuff common room.

"Look," Harry said, pulling his friend around so that they were facing a huge wooden door. Amanda and Tom had their wands out, and soon the door was open and a huge body blocked the view.

"Let's get you out of there," said a familiar voice

"Evening, Hagrid" Tom greeted

Harry and Charlie exchanged looks

Amanda stepped into the room behind her new fiance "I'm going to have to turn you in." Tom continued "I dont think you meant it to kill anyone..."

"You cant" Hagrid argued "You don't understand"

"The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow," Tom was saying "The least Hogwarts can do is make sure the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered"

Hagrid stepped in front of the box "It wasnt him. Aragog never killed no one. Never"

"Its a monster, Hagrid" Amanda told him "and they don't make good pets" she removed her wand "Stand aside" she ordered

"No," Hagrid shook his head

Tom raised his wand too "Stand aside, Hagrid!" he said forcefully

"No!" Hagrid responded

_"Cistem Aperio!"_ Amanda flicked her wand as a jet of white hit the box and the lid exploded off of it. The box stood silent for a moment before a huge black object scuttled out of it, out the door and down the corridor.

It was a spider.

"_Arania Exumai!"_ Tom shouted, pointing his wand at the spider. The spell didnt hit and seconds later the spider was gone.

Hagrid tried to chase after him "Aragog!" he kept shouting

The two Slytherins turned back and pointed their wands at Hagrid once more "We cant let you go!" Amanda told him "They'll have your wand for this, Hagrid. You'll be expelled"

Hagrid lowered his arm and suddenly Charlie felt herself moving backwards; she latched onto Harry as the door slammed and a bright light rose behind her like the sun. There was a flash and she and Harry were catapulted backwards, out of the diary and back into the Gryffindor Common room.

Harry landed in his chair as Charlie hit the ground "Whoa," the Gryffindor breathed, looking at down at Charlie who was staring up at him with wide-eyes.

What had they just seen?

And more importantly - was it true?

* * *

**A/N: Another quick one. So Charlie from Tom's name in the trophy room and both she and Harry witnessed the capture of Hagrid. More importantly, who's this Amanda? And what does she bring to the story? Keep reading.**

**Review**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 03/01/2011 at 01:59am_


	12. Loyalty Lies

_Harry Potter_

_The Secrets of Hogwarts_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_One year ago Charlie and Riley learned the truth and their first year at Hogwarts became legend. Now another year begins. But little do they realize that History is about to repeat itself and the struggle for Hogwarts future will begin._

**Author's Note: **_Big thank you too _**Razmend**_, _**Aileen Autarkeia**_. _**DJScales**_ and_**Omen94**_ for their reviews last chapter. I also would like to thank you for wanting more because your keeping me occupied, when I really should be writing my Sociology essay (but I cant concentrate on it)_

* * *

**Loyalty Lies**

* * *

It was common knowledge that Hagrid had an unfortunate liking for large and monstrous creatures, it was only last year that he tried to raise a Dragon in his wooden hut; they also learned that he had adopted and christened a three headed dog 'Fluffy', so why would the relevation of him owning an elephant size spider locked up in a castle be any easier to digest? Maybe it was because no matter how many dangerous pets Hagrid kept and attempted to domesticate he would never allow them free reign of the castle and allow them to harm another student, Hagrid may have been an idiot at times but he wasnt a murderer. After the events of the previous night Harry and Charlie had been set by Hermione and Ron to explain things over and over again to a point where they could recite it in their dreams, but it also made they feel like they hadnt found it, it was annoying reciting the memory over and over, the questioning only stopped once Charlie had made up her mind that they knew enough about the memory to re-construct it in the modern day, that and she was relatively sick of thinking of Hagrid has a murderer.

"But it cant be Hagrid," Hermione had said, one afternoon. She, Charlie, Harry and Ron were sitting together out in the Quad discussing the Memory "It just cant be! Maybe it was some other monster that was attacking people!"

"How many monsters do you think this place can hold?" Ron asked

Harry nodded "We've always known that Hagrid had gotten expelled," he sighed "and the attacks must've stopped after Hagrid had been kicked out. Otherwise, Riddle wouldn't have got his reward"

"We dont even know this Tom Riddle," Ron stated, trying a different tactic "he sounds like a dirty, rotten snitch if you ask me; I mean who asked him to grass on Hagrid?"

Charlie looked up "The monster had killed somebody Ron!" she argued "What would any of us have done?"

"That and he was going to go back to a Muggle Orphanage if they closed Hogwarts," Harry agreed with the Slytherin "I dont blame him for wanting to stay here..."

"He was also on the verge of losing his girlfriend," Charlie added quickly "They had all these plans but because she was a pureblood and her father hated Tom they were going to be split up. They had plans to marry summer after their 7th year. It was the only way they could stay together"

Hermione smiled "Aw, sounds romantic" she gushed

Charlie rolled her eyes, smiled and shook her head in response. A silence fell between them before Hermione broke it as she voiced a question in an hesitant voice.

"Look, Hagrid's our friend. Why dont we just go and ask him about?" she asked

Ron scoffed "That'll be a cheerful visit," he spoke "'_Hello Hagrid, tell us. Have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?_'"

"Mad and Hairy?" asked a gruff voice from behind them "You wouldnt be talking about me now would ya?"

Hagrid stood behind them

"No!" the four of them voiced quickly and at the same time

Charlie bit her lower lip, as Hermione looked away and Ron looked nervousin. Harry decided to look for a safer topic to talk about "What's that you got, Hagrid?" he asked, motioning to the container in his hands

"Oh, its Flesh eating slug repellent" Hagrid answered "For the Mandrakes, you know? Now according to Professor Sprout, they still got a bit of growing up to do, but when they are ready we'll be able to chop them up and stew 'em, and then we'll be able to get Riley and the others un-petrified."

Charlie looked hopeful at the mention of her best friend's name and un-petrified in the same sentance

"But in the meantime, you four had better be looking after yourselves," Hagrid warned them "Understand?"

They nodded

"Good" Hagrid nodded, before turning away walking away. The four friends watched him leave before letting out a sigh of relief

Deciding it wasnt a good idea to talk to Hagrid about the attacks, the four friends abandoned all idea of it but the memory was never too far out of reach in Charlie's mind. It seemed they had hit a dead end, for the past couple of months there had not been one inkling of the disembodied voice, no attack on another Muggleborn; all in all it seemed life at Hogwarts was slowly returning to normal. It had been nearly 2 months since the attack on Riley, and the next holiday the friends were facing was Valentines Day. That was just about 4 months after Riley's attack, maybe they wouldnt have to talk to Hagrid about the attacks if they could just make it to the end of the year Riley would be back with them and then they could return the safety and comfort of the Muggle world. It wasnt like anything out there was going to try and Petrify them.

_-Scene-_

Unfortnately, the friends didnt expect to wake up one morning and find the castle is such disarry as this morning when they entered the Great Hall to find it seemed to have a makeover over night. The walls were covered in large, lurid pink flowers and heart shaped confetti fell from the pale blue ceiling. Due to Nightmares the previous night, Charlie hadnt slept at all and so was rushing around the next morning trying to get herself ready for classes that morning, so when she entered the Great Hall she stopped dead, glanced behind her half expecting to see that she had walked into the wrong doors "What the -" she broke off as she appraoched the Slytherin table and sat down "I think i've gone blind!" she told her friends as she picked the confetti out of her goblet "Who's genius idea was it to cover the Great Hall in so much PINK?"

Marcus pointed to the teacher's table, apparently too disgusted to speak "Take a guess," he told her

"Is he for real?" Charlie asked

Up at the Staff Table, Lockhart had just gotten to his feet, he was wearing lurid pink robes that matched the decorations, and was waving his arms for silence. The professors either side of were wearing stony-faced expressions and it was proven that they werent happy about all this just like the students "Happy Valentines Day!" he shouted "and may I thank the 46 people who have so far sent me cards!"

"You mean people actually wasted time on him?" Daphne asked

Charlie leaned in closer to her friend "I think Pansy and Millie were two of the 46," she pointed at the two girls opposite her, who suddenly became interested in their breakfast. Daphne and Charlie exchanged smirks.

"Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all," Lockhart continued "This is a morale boost, to wash away the memories of last term!" he grinned widely "and it doesnt end here!"

The male population of Hogwarts -along with a few girls- groaned

"What else does he have in store?" Nathan asked

His friends shrugged "Im afraid to ask," Charlie responded

Lockhart clapped his hand and the Great Hall doors opened, as a series of surly-looking dwarfs marched in. Althought, they werent the ordinary looking dwarfs, they were all wearing golden wings and carrying harps "My friendly, card carrying cupids!" Lockhart beamed

"They look _anything_ but friendly!" Daphne whispered

"They will be roaming around the school today delivering you're Valentines," Lockhart told them "And the fun doesnt stop there -"

Draco groaned "Fun?" he hissed "This is _fun?_ On what planet?"

"Planet Lockhart!" Charlie smirked "and his rabid Fangirls!" she added to Pansy and Millie

"- Im sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasions. Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion -" Daphne and Charlie scoffed "- and while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog"

The Slytherins exchanged looks as Professor Flitwick buried his head in his hands and looked like he wanted to disappear from view; Lockhart was grinning at them madly, and Professor Snape looked about ready to throttle him.

"This is torture!" Charlie exclaimed, as she left the Great Hall with her friends, hoisting her school bag further up onto her shoulders "I wonder if the Professors would notice if I went back to bed? Not only is Lockhart forcing us to celebrate one of the _worst_ holidays ever invented, but he's going to embarres us infront of _everyone_ with his stupid little friends!" and she pointed at the dwarfs which were already roaming the school. "Oh no..." she added as a dwarf detoured out of the Great Hall and headed straight for her "Hide me!" she squeaked ducking behind Marcus and Nikki.

The dwarf had already seen her "Oi, you! Hunter!"

"Stupefy!" Nikki murmured, and the Dwarf was sent flying backwards "Petrificus Totalus!"

Charlie peaked around from behind Marcus as the Dwarf became as still as a statue "Thanks," she told Nikki

"You best get to class," the older student noted "Before Lockhart realizes we've found a way to stop his little friends"

The second years nodded and quickly scampered off towards History of Magic with the Ravenclaws.

But despite that morning's curse, the dwarfs didnt stop. They barged into classes and delivering Valentines all day, much to the annoyance of the teachers and the students. Many students were reduced to a deep blush across their faces as the Dwarfs handed them cards and singing Valentines; in Transfiguration a dwarf tried giving a singing to Daphne only to be cursed several times from different directions by her friends. Potions was the next class that the Slytherins and Gryffindors had together, when two Dwarfs entered, another two singing Valentines for Daphne and Charlie, much to their displeasure. But the dwarfs were ideally dealt with by Professor Snape in hopes of saving what was left of his lesson and saving his students from utter embarrassment.

By the end of the day, every student within Hogwarts looked ready to team up and kill Lockhart for his _brilliant _idea.

Finally night fell and the friends had managed to curse a handful of Dwarfs and were hiding safely in their Common room's. Charlie was sat beside Daphne, Millie and Pansy, writing her History of Magic essay when they were joined by Draco, Nathan, Blaise, Nikki and Marcus each of which did not look happy.

"Dwarfs?" Daphne asked looking up from her essay

Nikki nodded "How'd you guess?" she asked sarcastically

"Because we must have cursed about 10 dwarfs between us," she motioned to herself and Charlie

Marcus turned to the Muggleborn beside him "10?" he questioned "_each_?"

"Eh," Charlie shrugged, looking up from her essay "around that much. I lost count after a while"

"Never realized you were so popular," Nikki teased

The Muggleborn looked up "Neither did I!" she returned her attention to her essay, added a few more words and sighed putting down her Quill "Finished!" she declared, looking at her parchment and waiting for the ink to dry before she stuffed it away in her bag and then turned her attention to her friends

_-Scene-_

Second term was always faster than first term; Valentines Day had come and gone, the colours of pink had been removed from the Great Hall and it was safe to say that there had been no more attacks since before Christmas. The castle was starting to fall back into its usual routine but fear still seemed to be clinging to everyone as they wondered what was going to happen next. Maybe the attacks had stopped for good, maybe they hadnt; for all the students and professors knew this could just be the start of something more terrifying. Maybe the Heir of Slytherin was waiting for something, the right time to strike; but whatever it was...they didnt know.

The Easter Holidays were upon them, and the 2nd year students were giving something other than the Heir of Slytherin to worry about, it was time for them to choose the subjects they wanted to take for their third year at the castle.

"It could affect our whole future," Nikki told Charlie, as the Muggleborn poured over the list of new subjects, one evening in the Slytherin Common room.

Charlie sighed "Nikki, im a Muggleborn! I don't know what half of this even means!"

"Dont you do this sort of thing in the Muggle world?" Blaise asked

"Not until your 16," Charlie answered "Its the time of year when you're sitting your GCSE's"

The Purebloods looked lost "You're what?" Nathan asked

"Their kinda like Muggle OWLs" Charlie answered "In secondary schools, GCSE courses are taken in a variety of subjects, which are ususally decided by a student aged 14. Typically, you start studying chosen subjects at the start of the next school year aged 15 and you sit the final examinations at the age of 16"

Her friends quirked and eyebrow "Muggles are strange," Draco commented

"To you," Charlie answered "Mostly because you don't understand the Muggle way. If you'd grown up like I have, then you'd understand. The same goes if I was raised in the Magical world I'd have some sort of clue, as to what im doing!"

Nikki smiled and reached for Charlie's list "Well, put it this way, you'll keep your basic subjects like Potions, Defence, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms and History of Magic." she explained "But you can take on additional and new subjects. For example, whan I had to go through this I chose Divination, Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle studies"

"Muggle studies?" Charlie asked "You mean Hogwarts has a class that teaches Purebloods about Muggles?"

Marcus nodded "Yeah. Most purebloods only take it to fill their timetables," he answered "Most Slytherins anyway"

"Cool," Charlie mumured, going back to her list. She stared at it for at least ten minutes before speaking "I really wish Riley was here..." she whispered "...at least then I'd know what subjects she'd want to take."

"So you could copy her?" Millicent asked

The Muggleborn nodded "What's your point?" she questioned

"This is about _you're_ future," Nikki pointed out "Riley's not always gonna be there to copy from Charlie,"

"I know," she sighed "Im just saying Riley would have _some_ idea of what to choose! I don't even know if im gonna _make_ it passed my OWLs!"

Her friends exchanged looks as the second year purebloods went back to choosing their subjects, leaving Nikki to help Charlie in ways she knew how. Ancient Runes and Arthimacy were out of the question because after reading up on them Charlie did not like the sound of the amount of work that came with it, she wasnt an idiot but she wasnt a braniac either and preferred to take the easy route out of a situation. The next subjects she looked over was Care of Magical Creatures and Divination.

"I do like animals," she stated, writing down the first lesson of her choice "Besides, I'll get Jenn as a tutor"

"Professor Charmichael," Nikki corrected

Charlie shrugged "Force of habit," she answered "I knew her before I knew she was a witch, so its kinda strange for me to call her Professor."

"Yet you call Professor Snape, professor..." Daphne mumured

"Professor Snape would skin me alive," Charlie responded "If I called him by his first name"

At that moment the door leading to the Potions master's office opened and the man in question glided out "Not exactly true Miss Hunter," he stated "I'd never skin a student alive. Just slip then a potion or two with their breakfast"

Charlie paused "Yeah, I wont be at breakfast tomorrow" she told her friends

Snape cracked a smirk as the others chuckled at her response, it was a surprise to them how at ease Charlie could be with them, especially after everything that had been said about Slytherins. They had after all been dubbed as the most 'evilest' people inside of Hogwarts. According to people outside all Slytherins hated Muggleborns, and yet here she sat, a Muggleborn talking and laughing with her friends with no care in the world.

"Have you chosen your subjects?" Snape asked

The purebloods nodded as Charlie shook her head "No," she answered "I've only chosen one subject" she answered

"You've got until tomorrow morning to choose," Snape reminder her collecting her friends sheets in and leaving the common room

Charlie glared after him "thanks for reminding me!" she grumbled, turning back to her list "You know, I think im gonna go see Harry"

"Why?" Nathan asked

"To see what he's chosen," she answered "that way I compare my list with his. Hopefully we'll have the same subjects. That way if I fail I wont feel like an idiot because I'll have someone in class with me!"

"Why didnt you just copy us?" Pansy asked

Charlie shrugged "Because you guys know what you want to do after Hogwarts," she pointed out, jumping to her feet "Harry and I, we've been raised by Muggles. Its not like we can turn to our parents for help!" she grabbed her list "I'll see you guys later" and she hurried out of the common room, up seven floors and into the Gryffindor common room to find Hermione sitting by the fire reading through a book.

_-Scene-_

"What are you doing up here?" the Gryffindor asked in surprise, when she found her book gone from her hands and Charlie standing over her "Have you chosen your subjects for next year?"

Charlie shook her head "I've chosen Care of Magical Creatures and thats about it!" she answered "Is Harry here?"

"Just got in from Quidditch practice," she answered, pointing towards the boys dorms

"Thanks," the Slytherin answered, passing back the book and hurrying up the stairs to boys dorms. She found the door labelled 2nd years, knocked and called out "Harry? Can I come in!"

"Charlie!" came a shout and seconds later the door was pulled open, and without notice the Slytherin was pulled into the room "Did you do this?" Ron demanded

Charlie frowned "Do what?" she demanded, before looking around the room her eyes growing wide "What in the world?" she gasped "I knew you Gryffindors weren't neat freaks...but seriously?"

The boys glared at her "We didnt do this," Connor told her "We found it like this. At first we thought it was a Gryffindor or maybe a ghost..." he told her "considering only Gryffindors know our password, but then we remembered the agreement the professors had last year, for you and Riley"

"Wait," Charlie interrupted, rounding on him "Rewind! You think I did this?"

"Well aside from the Gryffindors, you're the only person outside our house who knows our password," Callum pointed out "Im not saying you did it, but its pretty suspicious that this happens, one of Harry's things go missing and your the only person outside of Gryffindor who has access to our Tower!"

The Slytherin glared at him "Harry?" she asked turning to her friend "Ron? Do you think I did this?" she asked "Do you think that I broke into Gryffindor tower to steal from you?"

Neither of her friends answered. The Slytherin shook her head at their lack of response.

"Fine!" she answered, and started to step backwards "You know I expected this from this lot," she pointed at Callum, Connor and Brandon "But I really didnt expect it from the two people I claim as brothers." she shook her head "I guess I now know where your Loyalty lies!" and she turned, flew down the stairs into the common room, ignored Hermione's calls and returned to her own common room.

By the time she reached the Slytherin common room, she was close to tears. She ignored her friends who were still in the common room and hurried up to her dorm room, slamming the door and throwing herself onto her bed as she cried into her pillow.

* * *

**A/N: Nothing is working out for Charlie this year is it? Will she forgive Harry and Ron for not trusting her? Keep reading to find out.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 03/01/2011 at 11:50pm_


	13. Heartbreak City

_Harry Potter_

_The Secrets of Hogwarts_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_One year ago Charlie and Riley learned the truth and their first year at Hogwarts became legend. Now another year begins. But little do they realize that History is about to repeat itself and the struggle for Hogwarts future will begin._

**Author's Note: **_Once again big thank you to _**Razmend**_, _**DJScales**_, _**Aileen Autarkeia**_ and _**Omen94**_ for your support and comments throughout this year. If it wasnt for you guys, I dont know what I would do. You make me want to keep writing, and I appreciate your support for Charlie (although she's not real) through this difficult time without Riley. This chapter is dedicated to you._

* * *

**Heartbreak City**

* * *

The next morning dawned blissfully and full of excitement, today was Quidditch day. The match this morning was between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor but the one person who really didnt feel like dragging herself out of bed and down to the pitch to enjoy a game of the best wizarding sport in the whole of the United Kingdom was Charlie Hunter. The Slytherin had come belting down from the Gryffindor tower the previous night, tore through her own common room and disappeared up to her room where she wasnt seen for the rest of the night; even when her room-mates had gone to bed the curtains had been pulled closed and Charlie seemed to be asleep seeing as there had been soft breathing coming from behind the curtains. And although she had no intention of getting up and attending the game she knew it was only a matter of time before Daphne, Millie, Pansy and Nikki came looking for her, she wasnt getting out of explaining to them what had happened anytime soon. So with a heavy sigh, the 12-year-old pulled herself out of bed, grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom just as the door to her dorm room slammed open.

"Charlie!"

It was Nikki.

_I knew it_ the Muggleborn thought, as she run herself a shower and placed her clothes near the sink _only a matter of time_

"In here!" she called tiredly from the bathroom, as she stripped off her pyjama's and climbed under the warm water. The bathroom door opened and the prefect walked in.

"Come on lazy," she teased "We're gonna be late for breakfast. Everyone's waiting for you"

Charlie nodded from behind the shower curtain "Do I have to go to the game?" she asked "I just really want to go back to bed"

"Yes, you must go!" Nikki answered "Its tradition."

"But -"

But Nikki wasnt having any of it "We know you had a bad night," she interrupted "we also know that someone from Gryffindor upset you. But your a Slytherin, you don't let other houses walk all over you. Understand?"

"Yeah," came a small reply "But they -"

"No!" Nikki cut her off again "No but's, if's, or don't's" she stated "You are going to that game. You are going to show Gryffindor that you are not a push over, and despite what they did to you last night, you are going to show them that your the better person. Hold your head high and walk with pride"

The younger girl smiled as she turned off the water, reached out for her towel and withdrew it before stepping out "Do you want to know what they did to me?" she asked

"Well all do," Nikki nodded "Best tell us together. So you're not repeating yourself"

"Okay," Charlie nodded "Can you wait in my bedroom? So I can change?"

The prefect smirked and left the bathroom as Charlie finished her morning routine, dressed and then headed to breakfast with her friend.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The other Slytherins were left in a state of shock after Charlie had told them what had happened the previous night up in Gryffindor tower. She had told them that the Gryffindor boys had accused her of breaking in and stealing a diary from Harry, and when she had turned to her friends for help they had shot her down.

"Did you at least tell them you were with us?" Daphne asked

"I didnt get the chance," Charlie answered "They practically jumped at me the moment I entered the room. Ron demanded to know if I had trashed the room, and Callum, Brandon and Connor were more than happy to agree that I had broken in to steal a stupid diary! What would I want with a diary, Harry found?"

Nikki looked up sharply "He found it?" she asked. Charlie nodded. "So it wasnt his personally?" again Charlie nodded. "Does he know who it belongs to?"

"Dunno," Charlie shrugged "There is a name on it, but I've only seen it one other place"

"Whats the name?" Nikki asked

"Tom Marvolo Riddle," the second year answered

Nikki frowned "Where have I heard that name before..."

"He won an award 50 years ago for services to the school," Charlie explained "When the Chamber had been opened 50 years ago, he caught the person who was opening it and tried to destroy the monster"

Marcus stared at the second her "How do you know all this?"

"I saw it" Charlie nodded

"Saw it?" Draco asked "How?"

Charlie turned to him "You remember the other night when I had my detention?" her friends nodded "Well, after I had finished cleaning the trophies, I came across his name. Harry had mentioned it once he found the diary and I guess it stuck with me. So after I had finished my detention I went up to Gryffndor tower to tell him, while I was there he as writing in this diary and weirdly enough the diary was writing back. Like it was a two way thing, whoever was writing to us was Tom Riddle. He said he remembered the Chamber of Secrets, he knew about it but he couldnt tell us, but he could show us instead." she breathed sharply "So we were pulled into the diary and allowed to play out the scene. It was rather creepy"

Nikki levelled the second year with a stare "I thought you promised that you werent going to get involved with this Chamber of Secrets stuff"

"I werent," Charlie answered, looking down at her breakfast "but that was _before_ Riley became a victim. Then things became personal!"

"We noticed," Nathan mumured

Charlie glared at him "Whats that supposed to mean?" she snapped

Her friends looked surprised

"Nothing," Nathan answered "Its just since Riley's been attacked you've...whats the term...derailed"

"I have not!" Charlie exclaimed

Daphne touched her shoulder "You've been getting into more and more fights. You're attitude changes every day, you're very tempermental. Your like a time bomb waiting to explode" she explained "We now see why everyone says you and Riley should not be separated for long periods of time; its like Riley calms you, without her...your a whole different person. Its kinda scary watching you change."

Charlie was silent as she glared at her breakfast, she wasnt changing...was she?

Exchanging looks the others quickly finished their breakfast before heading out of the Great Hall doors and headed towards the courtyard. Charlie hadnt even made it through the doors when she gave a shout and spun around to face the marble staircase.

_Kill this time..._

"What?" Daphne asked, looking up at her friend

_Let me rip..._

Standing on the Marble staircase was Harry, who was looking around just the same as Charlie was. Their gazes connected as they stood staring at one another from across the room.

_Tear..._

"Charlie," Harry called, jumping off the marble staircase and running towards the Slytherin.

"Harry!" Charlie met him halfway

"Do you hear it?" they asked at the same time, confusing Ron and the Slytherin further

Hermione who stood beside Ron gave a gasp "Of course!" she exclaimed, turning all attention to her "I think I just understood something! I've got to go to the library!" and she sprinted away, up the stairs.

"Hermione! Wait!" Charlie shouted after her friend, but Hermione had already disappeared "God, I thought she was supposed to be smart? There's a creature attacking Muggleborn, that creepy voice returns after several months and she runs off on her own?" she asks, looking at Harry "I know bravery is a Gryffindor trait, but that's taking things a little too far!"

Harry frowned "Why is she going to the library?" he questioned

"I dont know," Ron shrugged "Its what Hermione does. When it doubt...go to the Library"

But Charlie wasnt listening to the red head behind Harry, she was instead looking around and trying to catch the voice again, but people were now emerging from the Great Hall behind them, talking loudly and leaving through the Entrance Hall doors as they headed towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Its nearly 11:00" Ron pointed out "You best get going mate, the match" and he nudged Harry who nodded distractedly.

As Harry hurried up to Gryffindor Tower to grab his broomstick, Ron and Charlie were lost in the sea of students all heading towards the pitch. Charlie walked arm-in-arm with Daphne and Pansy but her mind was still in the castle, along with the bodiless voice and Hermione who had gone off on her own. _Maybe I should have gone after her_ she thought as she climbed the steps to the Slytherin stands _what if she becomes the next target?_

"Oi," Nikki nudged the Muggleborn "No thinking about that voice!" she ordered

"Im not," Charlie answered "im thinking about 'Mione. I stand by what I said, that creepy voice returns, there is a creature attacking Muggleborns and she goes off on her own! What if something happens to her? What if she's the next target!"

"That's not your problem," Marcus told her "You tried to warn her"

Charlie stared at him for a moment or two before sighing and turning her attention back towards the match, the Gryffindors and Hufflepuff's had just come out on the pitch, the Budgers and Snitch had been released and the game was about to begin when Professor McGonagall hurried out onto the pitch carrying a megaphone. The Muggleborn Slytherin's heart dropped.

"THIS MATCH HAS BEEN CANCELLED!" the Transfiguration professor shouted through the Megaphone "ALL STUDENTS ARE TO MAKE THEIR WAY BACK TO THEIR HOUSE COMMON ROOMS, WHERE THEIR HEADS OF HOUSE WILL GIVE THEM FURTHER INFORMATION. AS QUICKLY AS YOU CAN PLEASE!"

All four houses and the Quidditch players started to make their way out of the stands, before Professor McGonagall's voice stopped them once more.

"COULD MR. RONALD WEASLEY AND MISS. CHARLIE HUNTER PLEASE REMAIN BEHIND,"

The Slytherins turned to their housemate who was staring at McGonagall a look of fear painted across her face, "Charlie," Daphne mumured, touching her freind's shoulder

"What did you do this time?" asked a 7th year by the name of Morgan Thomas "Not getting into trouble again are you, Hunter?"

Charlie shook her head "No," she answered, jumping off the last two steps and hurrying towards Ron who was waiting on the edge of the stadium. As he tried to apologize for the previous night, Charlie waved him off and told him to forget it. "Forget it! We've all been under stress, you didnt mean anything to come of it!" she told him "besides, apparently since Riley...i've been changing, so I guess I over-reacted."

"So, friends?" Ron asked

"Practically family," the Slytherin responded, just as McGonagall and Harry approached them

McGonagall looked at the three of them "You're not in trouble," she promised them "But you best come with me" and she lead them up towards the castle. As promised she didnt lead them into any classroom's but up to the seventh floor and into the Hospital Wing. "I warn you. This could be a wee bt of a shock" she told them.

Charlie's insides felt like they had been drenched in cold water.

On the far end of the ward, stood Madam Pomfrey, she was bent over a student and only straightened as McGonagall and the three friends edged closer. It was only when they were close enough did the two Gryffindors and Charlie see who was lying in the bed. Charlie's breathing caught in her throat as she placed her hand over her mouth and turned away, tears blurring her vision.

_I knew it_! She cried mentally, there lying in the bed beside Madam Pomfrey, stone still and eyes open and glassy was -

"Hermione!" Ron breathed

McGonagall surveyed them sympathetically "She was found near the library," she said in a low voice "along with this..." she held up a small compact mirror "does it mean anything to either of you?"

"No," Harry answered, as Charlie and Ron shook their heads

Rounding the bed Charlie touched Hermione's hand and brushed a strand of hair from her face "Two down..." she mumured, glancing over her shoulder at the bed that contained Riley, it had been covered now with curtains to keep away the prying eyes "One to go..." she glanced up at Harry and Ron "...at least from our band of five"

McGonagall touched her shoulder "You will be safe Miss. Hunter," she promised "Professor Snape is sending someone to escort you back to the Slytherin Common room, he will explain everything to you and your house-mates then"

Charlie nodded and looked up as the doors were opened and Nikki and Marcus entered, the 12-year-old hurried towards her friends and threw her arms around Nikki "Hermione!" she cried "It was Hermione!"

Nikki patted the 12-year-old's head and hugged her back, before the three of them returned to the Slytherin Common room and McGonagall escorted Harry and Ron back to Gryffindor Tower.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Once the two Prefects and Charlie her returned, Snape called for silence as the three settled down in their usual seats on the sofa opposite him. Charlie pulled her legs up so that her knees were resting under her chin, her face took on a thoughtful look although he could see evident hardship reflected in her eyes.

"Because of recent events," Professor Snape spoke "Dumbledore has set in new rules; they will be taken on immediately! All students will return to their house common room by 6:00PM every evening. All students will be escorted to lessons by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches will be cancelled and there will be no evening activities! No exceptions!" he looked around at them all "I expect all of you, as Slytherin's to follow these rules. Set an example for the rest of the school!"

Charlie piped up just as Snape was leaving "Professor," she looked up at him, over the back of the sofa "Do you really think they'd close the school?"

"You know as well as I do Miss. Hunter," he drawled "that these attacks are quite distressing, and not just to the Professors" he leveled her with a stare. Charlie shrank back. "It is likely that the school will be closed if the culprit behind the attacks is caught, Dumbledore urges anyone who might know anything about them to come forward"

The Muggleborn nodded and turned back in her seat, as soon as Snape left whispers broke out all over the common room. The friends near the fire were silent, until Charlie broke it.

"Nikki," she turned her the older girl beside her "Could you walk me up to Gryffindor Tower? I need to see Harry and Ron"

The prefect looked suspicious "Okay," she agreed "Come on"

And the two left.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

After leaving Nikki at the end of the corridor Charlie sprinted towards the Fat Lady, gave the password and disappeared through the portrait hole. It had just closed behind her when she heard Lee Jordan's voice cut through the silence that had fallen over the scarlet common room.

"That's three Gryffindors down!" he shouted "not counting a Gryffindor ghost! And a Hufflepuff! Havent any of the teachers noticed that all the Slytherin's are safe? Isnt it obvious all this stuff comes from Slytherin? The_ Heir_ of _Slythern_? The _Monster _of _Slytherin!_" he continued "Why don't we just chuck all the Slytherin's out?"

Charlie gritted her teeth "Because if you havent noticed, us Slytherins have our own problems!" she snapped, causing everyone to turn in her direction "We have our own to protect! Just because half the Sytherin house are purebloods doesnt mean any of this steamed from us! I happen to be a Slytherin...but im also a Muggleborn!"

The Gryffindors were silent, none of them had noticed her standing there.

"Furthermore, all this Chamber of Secrets crap started 50 years ago! Im aware that within that 50 years Slytherins had produced some bad wizards but that doesnt mean we're all bad! Slytherins have changed...you _Gryffindors_ are just too blind to notice because of a stupid feud that happend thouands of years ago between our two founders!"

She glared at Lee Jordan

"Next time you want to blame the Slytherins for something, that includes Muggleborn witches and/or wizards," she added "Just remember that Slytherin has a Muggleborn witch amongst them!" and she turned toe and headed towards Harry and Ron who were standing on the stairs leading to the boys dormitories "Can I talk to you?" she asked

The two nodded and the three of them headed up to their dorm room, as soon as Charlie was out of ear shot the whispers broke out in the common room once more.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Once up in the boys dorm's Ron spoke "What are we gonna do?" he asked "D'you suppose they suspect Hagrid?"

"We've got to talk to him," Harry stated

Charlie nodded in agreement "I really dont want to believe that it is him," she sighed "but if he did set the monster loose last time, he'll know how to get inside the Chamber of Secrets. That's a start"

"But how?" Ron asked "You heard McGonagall, and im sure Snape told you," he added to Charlie "we're not allowed to leave our common rooms except for class"

"And I know Nikki wont walk me down to Hagrid's," she mumured "She and the others don't want me involved in any of this stuff."

Harry looked thoughtful "I think it's time to get my dad's old cloak out again" he told them

Ron and Charlie nodded

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

So that night, after her room-mates had all gone to sleep, Charlie got up, dressed again and crept down to the Slytherin common room, only to stop short as she found Marcus and Nikki talking in hushed voices as they made for the portrait hole, she had forgotten that all Prefects were on duty tonight as well as the Professors and Ghosts.

"Im just worried about her," Nikki was saying "Since last year Charlie's known for getting into trouble!"

Marcus sighed "I know Nikki," he responded "But she's asleep in bed. There's no way she can get out of the common room without being seen. Every Professor in the castle is on guard duty, not to mention Ghosts and Prefects. She's not going anywhere"

"Are you sure?" Nikki asked "She got past us before. I don't know how...but she did!"

"Just relax," Marcus sighed again "She'll be here when you get back. You can check on her personally if you want too"

Nikki nodded "Fine! I will, and when she's not there then you'll have to believe me! You're only defending her because you like her!"

Marcus let out a low growl and without another word left the common room, Nikki smirked and followed after him. "No denial, huh?" she grinned

"No confirmation, either!" Charlie heard Marcus retort, before the portrait closed on them and their conversation was lost.

Waiting a few moments just to be sure she wasnt about to get caught, Charlie crept across the common room, pushed open the portrait hole and climbed out. She pulled her jacket closer to her and hurried up the dungeons, ducking into the shadows everyone she heard movement, soon she reached the Entrance Hall and was pulled under the Invisibility cloak by Harry and Ron.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

It was a clear starry night; and Hagrid's hut was getting closer and closer as the two Gryffindors and Slytherin made a mad dash across the grounds; stars twinkled to life over head but the three friends paid little attention to them. They were on a mission and they had to complete it before they were caught out after curfew. Ever since Hermione had been attacked, the rules had become stricker and students were not permitted to wander around the castle or castle grounds at any hours after 6pm. When they finally reached Hagrid's hut, Charlie reached out from under the clock and knocked.

"Who's there?" Hagrid asked, after he had answered the door "Hello? Hello?"

The three friends pulled off the clock and eyed the cross-bow in Hagrid's hands "What's that for?" Harry asked

"Oh nothing," Hagrid answered "I was expectin'...it doesnt matter, come in. I just made a pot of tea" and he stepped back inside to the let the three 12-year-olds inside.

Taking up his usual seat Hagrid tried to make the tea, but his hands were shaking so badly that he couldnt do it right. "Hagrid, are you alright?" Charlie asked, softly

"Im fine," Hagrid nodded

"Did you hear about Hermione?" Harry asked

"Oh yeah," Hagrid nodded "I heard about that alright" he pointed at Charlie "You really shouldnt be out! You could be next!"

Charlie folded her arms "I bet that would make Lee Jordan happy!" she scoffed "A petrified Slytherin!"

"Look," Harry started, getting right to the point "we have to ask you something! Do you know who has opened the Chamber of Secrets?"

Hagrid sighed and looked up at them, what did he expect from two curious Gryffindors and a Slytherin, not to mention a bunch of misfits? "What you have to understand about that -" he started but was cut off as there came a knock at the door "Quick!" he said urgently "under the cloak! Don't say a word!"

Exchanging looks Charlie, Harry and Ron pulled the cloak around themselves and it had just flattened down when the door to the hut opened

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir" Hagrid smiled

"Good evening Hagrid," came Dumbledore's voice from the other side of the door. The three friends backed up slowly, so that Ron and Harry's backs were pressed against the wall of the hut and Charlie was pressed against them. "Could we?"

"Oh of course," Hagrid said, allowing them entry to his home

Ron, who was breathing heavily in Charlie's ear, spoke "It's my dad's boss. Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic"

Charlie suddenly elbowed the red head in the stomach "Quit breathing down my next!" she whispered

Ron looked sheepish "Sorry"

"Bad business Hagrid, very bad business" Cornelius sighed as the door closed behind him "Four attacks on Muggle borns, things have gone far enough. The Ministry has got to act"

"Well you know I never...Professors!"

Dumbledore interrupted the conversation "I want it understood Cornelius," he turned to the Minister "That Hagrid has my full confidence"

Cornelius sighed once more "Albus, look, Hagrid's record is against him. I've got to take him"

"Take me?" Hagrid asked "Take me where? Not Azkaban prison!"

"Im afraid we have no choice!"

Suddenly the door flew open with a crash and Charlie, Harry and Ron turned in the direction quickly to see (much to Charlie's horror) Lucas Malcolm enter the house "Ah, already here Fudge" he drawled "Good"

"What are you doing here?" Hagrid growled "Get out of my house!

Malcolm looked around "Believe me, I take absolutely no pleasure in being inside your," he frowned "You call this a house?" he shook his head "No, I sent an owl to the school and was told that the Headmaster was here" he turned to Dumbledore.

"And what exactly is it you want with me?" Dumbledore asked

"The Governors and I have decided that it is time that you stepped down," he pulled out a scroll "This is an order of suspension. You'll find all 12 signatures on it. I fear we feel that you have rather lost your touch, I mean, these attacks; they way their happening there'll be no muggle borns left at Hogwarts and I can only imagine what an awful loss that would be to the school" he had turned away at this point and was smirking happily at the thought

"You can't take Professor Dumbledore away!" Hagrid cried "Take him away and the Muggle borns won't stand a chance. You mark my words there'll be killings next!"

"Calm yourself, Hagrid" Dumbledore stated "If the Governors desire my removal I will of course step aside. However, you will find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it" he stared intently in the direction the friends were hiding. Charlie, Harry and Ron exchanged looks; did he know they were here?

Malcolm turned but saw nothing, he turned back to Dumbledore "Admirable Sentiments" he commented "Shall we?"

Dumbledore smiled and turned away

"Fudge" Malcolm said, before the Minister waved him out

"Come along Hagrid" Fudge then stated, turning back to Hagrid.

"If...um...anyone was looking for some stuff, then all they would have to do is follow the spiders" Hagrid stated, looking around the house "Yep, that would lead them right. Oh and someone would have to feed Fang while im away" he added before leaving the house.

Cornelius frowned and nodded "Good boy," he said following him out

As soon as the door clicked behind the Minister the three friends rushed out from under the cloak, Charlie hurried to the window and watched Dumbledore, Malcom. Hagrid and the Minister heading back to Hogwarts. Feeling something on her hand she looked down to see a baby spider scuttling over the back of her hand trying to get out of the window. She frowned.

"Hagrid's right," Ron said from behind her "With Dumbledore gone, there'll be an attack a day"

Charlie nodded "I really hate that Malcolm!" she growled "I swear he has it in for me and my kind!" she turned back to the boys as Fang started to howl and scratch at the closed door.

* * *

**A/N: Another longish chapter.**

**Getting to the end, but dont worry there is a long way to go just yet. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) by me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 04/01/2011 at 07:16pm_


	14. Closer to Nothing

_Harry Potter_

_The Secrets of Hogwarts_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_One year ago Charlie and Riley learned the truth and their first year at Hogwarts became legend. Now another year begins. But little do they realize that History is about to repeat itself and the struggle for Hogwarts future will begin._

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated to _**DJScales**_, _**Razmend**_, _**Aileen Autarkeia**_ and new reader _**Krasni**_. Hope you enjoy this addition._

* * *

**Closer to Nothing**

* * *

Summer was creeping over the grounds around the castle; the weather was turning warmer and the sky was brightening and the sun rising earlier in the mornings. But with no Hagrid and no Dumbledore the mood in the castle did not feel like a happy one; people were surprised to wake up the morning after Dumbledore removal only to enter the Great Hall to find the headmaster's seat empty. They were even more surprised when they learned he had been placed on suspension the only worry now was how many more attacks would ensue with Dumbledore not around. It was Wednesday morning, and after their morning classes Charlie and the second year Slytherins detoured from their usual walk to their next class and hurried off to the Hospital Wing. Charlie had wanted to see Riley, but upon reaching the Hospital wing they found it blocked by charms.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Charlie yelled, banging on the door that refused to open "Madam Pom -" she cut off as the door was pulled open and the Mediwitch walked out "Sorry...but can we see Riley, please?"

Madam Pomfrey shook her head sadly "Im afraid not, Miss. Hunter" she stated

Charlie took a step back "Excuse me?" she questioned

"We're taking no more chances," Madam Pomfrey responded "No, im sorry, there's every chance the attacker might come back to finish these people off..."

"But im Riley's best friend!" Charlie exclaimed "You always let me see her"

But the Medi-witch shook her head "Im sorry," and she disappeared back into the Hospital Wing closing the doors. There was a ripple of magic and Charlie knew she had renewed the charms around the doors preventing her from getting inside.

"What?" Charlie exploded "That's just pathetic! I wanna see RILEY!"

Daphne reached her friend "Its over Charlie," she sighed "Come on...we're gonna be late for Potions" and pulling her friend by the arm the Slytherins headed down to the dungeons for their next class.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Potions was dreadful for Charlie, since they had been presented with partners at the beginning of the year the Muggleborn Slytherin had to work alone in the back of the room. Normally she would work with Riley, but her best friend was currently unable to work seeing as she had been playing a rather still stone hostess in the Hospital Wing; and to make things worse it seemed Charlie's mind was not in potions but rather on the events that had taken place in Hagrid's hut the night she, Ron and Harry snuck out to talk with the gameskeeper about the Chamber, and therefore was not paying attention.

"Miss. Hunter!" Snape's voice snapped through her thoughts "Is there any particular reason you are trying to blow yourself up again?" he asked, lowering the dead spiders she was about to add to her potion "Stir and allow to simmer, before you add the spiders" he instructed her

Charlie nodded dumbly "Yes, Professor Snape" she mumured in a monotone voice

Snape swept away and left Charlie at the back of the room on her own; he knew the students were nervous. But Charlie seemed to be worse...and as he swept around the room he made sure to keep a closer eye on the Muggleborn Slytherin, so she didnt find a way to put herself back in the Hospital Wing after exploding another cauldron.

After Potions, Snape herded the class out of the dungeons and saw them off across the grounds to Herbology. Which once again was uneventful, there were two people missing from this class and those two people happened to be the brainest kids in the class; Hermione and Riley.

"Harry!" Charlie hissed half-way through the castle, nudging the boy beside her and pointing at something that was moving on the floor a few feet away from where they stood. Since the visit to Hagrid's hut, neither of the three friends were able to find a single spider within the Hogwarts castle and Hagrid's orders hung high and dry in their minds. _Follow the spiders. That'll lead them right._ Obviously Hagrid was trying to tell them something, but what?

Harry peered over his friends shoulder "Their heading towards the Forbidden Forest," he mumured

"Great," Ron groaned "But we cant leave now!" and he motioned around the room

At the end of the lesson Professor Snape returned and escorted them to their Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. Harry, Ron and Charlie lagged behind so they could talk. "We could use the Invisibility Cloak again," Harry mumured "We can take Fang with us. He's used to going into the forest with Hagrid, he might be some help"

"Didnt Hagrid say last year that he was a coward?" Charlie questioned

Ron nodded, but their conversation was cut short as they entered the Defence classroom and took their usual seats. The Slytherin stared longily at Riley's chair that sat vacated beside her and only looked up when Lockhart bounded into the room. _What's he so happy about?_ the Slytherin wondered

"Come now," Lockhart cried, beaming at them "why all these long faces?"

People exchanged looks "Why do you think?" Charlie asked, before anyone could stop her "Dumbledore's gone! Hagrid has been convicted by the Ministry of Magic and Hermione Granger was attacked!"

"Miss. Hunter, you really need not panic" he told her "the danger has passed! The culprit, has you so rightly said, has been convicted. The ministry wouldnt have taken Hagrid if they werent 100% sure that he was the Heir of Slytherin"

Charlie clenched her hands tightly into fists on her desk "Well funny," she hissed "Last time I checked Hagrid was a Gryffindor when he was at school here. And if im not mistaken everything that has happened with the Chamber, as you so nicely stated has to do with the Heir of _Slytherin_ not the Heir of _Gryffindor!"_

Lockhart looked nervous

"Furthermore you come bouncing into class like your the one who caught Hagrid in the first place," Charlie continued "Whats the matter Professor? Upset that you dont get to be on the front page of the Prophet for catching the Great attacker of Muggleborns?"

The whole class looked surprised at Charlie's outburst, granted Lockhart irked everyone but neither of them actually had the courage to stand up to him the way she had. And courage was supposed to be a Gryffindor trait.

"Well, I always knew Hagrid was no good," Lockhart responded "Now please, if you would kindly sit down Miss. Hunter, and open your _Gadding with Ghouls_ to chapter 5. We have much to cover"

Charlie glared, dropped down into her seat and pulled out her book; although she had no interest in reading it. Instead she ripped off a piece of parchment and scribbled a quick note to Harry and Ron, who sat in front of her.

_Tonight. We'll do it tonight._

Harry and Ron glanced back at her and nodded in agreement.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

So that night just like the others Charlie waited for everyone to go to bed before climbing out of the Portrait hole and meeting up with Harry and Ron in the Entrance Hall. The three hurried across the grounds together and reached Hagrid's hut in no time, as Charlie ducked out and opened the door "Shh Fang!" she scolded as the dogs booming bark greeted her "Shh!" she patted his head, grabbed a lantern from inside the door and handed it to Harry, as Ron lit it the Slytherin then turned back to the bourhound "Come on silly," she smiled "We're going for a walk" she opened the door further and the dog bounded out.

"Lets go," Harry nodded and the three of them headed towards the edge of the forest. He held the lantern high as Charlie and Ron followed him into the darkness, with Fang scampering around them, sniffing tree roots and leaves.

After what felt like hours

After what felt like hours, the three friends came across a spot where the Spiders were all scrambling too; they had been following them by the light of the Lantern and in front of them now was a small hole like burrow which sloped into the Earth. Following the spiders inside, the three friends scrambled over vines and foliage before coming to a large enclosed open area which seem relatively deserted.

"Who is it?" boomed a voice from the other side of the den; the three friends jumped in fright; Ron gripped a Charlie's arm tightly as an abnormally large spider crawled out; it was at least 6 feet tall and 10 feet wide. "Hagrid? Is that you?"

"We're friends of Hagrid's," Harry answered as Ron whimpered

The spider paused "Hagrid, has never sent men into hollow before" he said slowly

"He's in trouble," Charlie spoke, her heat hammering in her chest "that's why we've come"

"In trouble?" the aged spider asked "But why has he sent you?"

"Up at the school, there have been attacks." Harry explained "They think it was Hagrid, they think he opened the Chamber of Secrets...like before"

"That's a lie!" the monster cried "Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets!"

"So, you're not the monster?" Charlie asked

Aragog blinked its ugly eyes at her "No! The monster was born in the castle. I came to Hagrid from a distant land; in the pocket of a traveller." he explained "The only part of Hogwarts I ever saw was the box in which Hagrid kept me. He fed me scraps from the table. Hagrid is my good friend and a good man. When I was discovered, and blamed for the death of a girl, he protected me. I have lived here in the forest ever since, where Hagrid still visits me. He even found me a wife, Mosag, and you see how our family has grown, all through Hagrid's goodness..."

Harry and Charlie exchanged looks, as Ron looked around nervously and whimpering

"Guys..." the red head whimpered

Charlie shook him off of her arm "Shush!" she hissed his way,

"So, you never - never attacked anyone?" Harry stammered

"_Never_," the monster croaked "It would have been my instinct, but from respect of Hagrid, I never harmed a human. The body of the girl who was killed was discovered in a bathroom. I never saw any part of the castle but the cupboard in which Hagrid kept me. Our kind like the dark and the quiet..."

The Slytherin frowned "But then...what did kill that girl 50 years ago?" she asked

"The thing that lives in the castle," said Aragog "It is an ancient creature that we spiders fear above all others. I do remember how I pleaded with Hagrid to let me go, when I sensed the beast moving about the school"

"But what is it?" Harry asked

"We do not speak of it," Aragog answered "we do not name it. I never even told Hagrid the name of that dread creature, though he asked me, many times"

"Guys!" Ron squeaked

"What?" Harry and Charlie asked the red head

With a terrified squeak he pointed to the ceiling about them, where many spiders were hanging from their webs and hovering over them. "Well," Harry gulped "Thank you. We'll just...go"

"Go?" Aragog asked, as Ron nodded fearfully "I think not. My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid upon my command, but I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our domain. Goodbye friends of Hagrid" and he withdrew from around them as the rest of the Spiders began to appear. Drawing their wands the three friends went back to back.

"Know any spells?" Ron asked

Harry nodded "One," he answered "but it's not powerful enough for all of them"

"Where's Hermione when you need her?" Ron asked

A spider lunged forward and Charlie screamed, raised her wand and shouted "_Arania Exumai!" _a bright white light hit the spider and knocked it backwards. Suddenly a blaze of bright lights flamed through the hollow and seconds later a car thundered down the slope, headlamps glaring, horn screeching, knocking spiders aside and several were thrown onto their backs.

"Get Fang!" Harry shouted, as the doors of the car flew open and he scrambled inside. Ron run for the drivers side

Charlie made for the back doors "FANG!" she shouted "Come on!"

The bourhound bounded towards her and into the back of the car as Charlie followed. The three friends slammed the doors and locked them.

Ron hit reverse and the floored the accelerator as Charlie shrieked from the backseat, as the car zoomed backwards, running over numerous spiders in its haste to get out. Once out of the lair, Ron stopped the car.

"That was close," Harry muttered

There was a thud and a screech as a spider lunged through the broken driver's window and wrapped its front legs around Ron's neck; Harry and Charlie scrambled for their wands, but Harry was faster and blasted the spider away. "Thanks for that" Ron breathed

"Don't mention it," Harry swallowed

Charlie screamed "Look!" she said, pointing out of the front of the car at the mass of black that had appeared in front of them "Get us out of here!" she yelled, and no sooner as the words left her mouth the car lurched backwards as Ron it the accelerator. They rumbled through the forest for a while, not knowing if they were going deeper inside or heading for the exit.

"Get us in the air!" Harry demanded "Come! Up!"

Ron looked terrified "Im trying!" he told his friends "The Flying gear's jammed!"

Leaning forward in the back as Harry leaned over from the side both Charlie and Harry helped Ron push down on the leaver and seconds later they were in the air. They flew over the trees and landed with a bang outside Hagrid's hut. They scrambled out and hurried to re-group as the car took off back into the trees.

"Follow the spiders!" Ron cried "Follow the spiders! If Hagrid ever gets out of Azkaban, I'll kill him!" Ron looked around at the other two "I mean, what was the point of sending us in there! What have we found out?"

Harry frowned at his friend "We know one thing," he stated "Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets!"

"He was innocent!" Charlie finished, looking across at the boys.

Ron snorted, his idea of innocent did not include hatching Aragog out in a cupboard.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Grabbing the cloak the three friends returned to Hogwarts, the castle loomed nearer and Harry twitched the cloak to make sure they were covered. Once in the Entrance Hall they hurried into the shadows so Charlie could make a break for the dungeons without getting caught. Once she was safe, the Gryffindors headed up seven floors to their own common room. At last she reached the comfort of the Slytherin Common room. Charlie dropped down onto the couch and curled up into a ball, she didnt feel sleepy, but she really didnt feel like climbing the stairs to her dormitory and possibly waking her room-mates up. As she lay on the couch she replayed tonights events over in her mind, thinking hard about everything Aragog had said.

The creature that wasnt a spider, but she, Harry and Ron were no where near finding out what it was or how it was petrifying its victims. Even Hagrid didnt know what was in the Chamber of Secrets and he had been accused of opening it. Maybe if they could learn the truth they could clear his name. But she couldnt see what else they could do, every turning they had come across hit a dead end somewhere. Riddle and his girlfriend had caught the wrong person, the Heir of Slytherin had gotten off and no one knew if it was the same person this time, or was it someone different? The Muggleborn sighed and rolled over onto her back "Don't worry Riley," she mumured, as her eyes started to close "I _will_ find the person who did this to you and Hermione. I promise!"

And with her silent vow made, Charlie's eyes closed and seconds later...she was asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, Charlie really does care for Riley. Hopefully they will be reunited soon.**

**Next update will possibly be tomorrow. Goodnight...Morning...Afternoon...whatever.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 06/01/2011 at 01:28am_


	15. The Fraud

_Harry Potter_

_The Secrets of Hogwarts_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_One year ago Charlie and Riley learned the truth and their first year at Hogwarts became legend. Now another year begins. But little do they realize that History is about to repeat itself and the struggle for Hogwarts future will begin._

**Author's Note: **_Big shout out too _**Razmend**_ and _**DJScales**_ for their comments last chapter. Glad you enjoyed it._

* * *

**The Fraud**

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Charlie looked worst for wear she had been found over an hour ago by Nikki who had come down for an early breakfast and the 6th year was surprised to find the 2nd year out cold on the couch, fully dressed and looking like she hadnt made it to bed the previous night, when the prefect knew for a fact that the Muggleborn had actually gone up to bed earlier than everyone else.

"I just cant believe you're sneaking around after hours!" Nikki scolded that morning at the breakfast table "Does what happened to Riley affect you in anyway?"

There was silence over the Slytherins as Charlie glared at her friend from across the table "You know it has!" Charlie responded, keeping her voice low so that only her friends could hear her "and I promised her that I would find out who did it!"

"You'll end up in the bed next to her!" Nikki countered

Charlie looked away "Riley's been gone since first term," she spoke in a low voice, that her friends had to strain to hear her "and its taken me this long to find the person who attacked her! I can't give up now!"

"Cant," Nikki responded "or wont?"

The Muggleborn looked back up "I wont!" she stated, before getting to her feet and hurrying over to the Gryffindor table where Harry and Ron were sitting.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"Good morning," Harry smiled "What's wrong?" he added seeing the look on Charlie's face

The Slytherin shook her head "Nikki knows I was out of the common room last night" she answered "I fell asleep on the coach and she remembers me going up to bed. Since I was fully clothed didnt help either..."

"So?" Ron asked, shovelling food into his mouth

"So?" Charlie responded "So she wants, me to stop sneaking out after hours! She's afraid that im gonna end up in the bed next to Riley"

Ron frowned "Hermione's in that bed"

Harry and Charlie glared at him "Its a figure of speech," Harry told his friend "But she must realize your doing this for Riley" he added to his Slytherin friend

"She does," Charlie answered "She just doesnt want me to land myself in the Hospital Wing anymore times this year. I've already been there once"

"Better than last year," Harry pointed out

Charlie chuckled and nodded "Shall we go to class?" she asked

The two boys nodded and soon the three of them were on their way to Transfiguration

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Tapping the rabbits in front of Charlie smiled as they transformed into a pair of white fluffy slippers "Sweet!" she grinned, making a mental note to thank Riley for helping her concentrate once the Gryffindor was free of the Hospital Wing.

"Well done Miss. Hunter," McGonagall nodded in approval "10 points to Slytherin"

"Thank you Professor," Charlie responded, turning to glance at Harry and Ron who sat alongside her

But before either of the Gryffindor males could speak, McGonagall called for attention "Before we leave, I just have a few things to tell you" she explained "Starting on 1st June, one week from today will be your first exam"

"Exams?" Connor Andrews howled, from beside Callum Thompson "We're still getting examns?

There was a loud bang from in front of Harry, Ron and Charlie; and the whole class turned to see the legs on Brandon's desk vanish and the table top hit the floor. The boy's wand had slipped at the surprised announcement of the exams and he had caused the legs to disappear. McGonagall restored the desk with a flick of her wand before turning to frown at Brandon "The whole point of keeping the school open at this time is for you to recieve you're education," she stated sternly "The exams will therefore take place as usual, and I trust you will all study hard"

_Study hard?_ Charlie thought, it had never occured to her or _any_ of the students for that matter; given the circumstances that their exams would continue.

"Professor Dumbledore's instructions were to keep the school running as normal as possible," McGonagall continued "and that, I hardly point out, means finding out how much you have learned this year"

Harry and Ron exchanged looks; finding out what they had learned this year? This year had been much of a blur what with the attacks and everything that had been going on. But if exams had to go on, then exams had to go on. They just had to grit their teeth and do their best. Besides; what's the worst that could have happened?

"Can you imagine me taking exams with this?" Ron asked, as he, Harry and Charlie left the classroom 10 minutes later and he held up his wand which was starting to whistle loudly.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

A whole week had gone by since the incident with Aragog; and finally it was three days before the second years sat their first exam. It was breakfast time at Hogwarts and McGonagall had just called the Great Hall to order as she stood at the Staff table and surveyed them all "I have good news!" she called to the students

"Dumbledore's coming back!" several people yelled from around the room

One girl from the Ravenclaw table squealed "You've caught the Heir of Slytherin"

The whole Slytherin table scowled in the Ravenclaw's direction; they werent that easy to catch. After all they were slippery snakes for a reason.

"Quidditch Matches are back on!" roared Oliver Wood excitedly, from the Gryffindor table

Charlie rolled her eyes "Three of his housemates are in the Hospital wing, and all he cares about his the Quidditch Cup!" she muttered "Yeah, some loyalty he has"

The Sytherins around her snickered in response

"Three?" asked a 5th from beside Nikki

"Yeah," Charlie nodded "Hermione Granger, Riley Spirit and 1st year Colin Creevey" she answered

Once the hubbub had subsided, Professor McGonagall spoke "Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting at last. Tonight, we will be able to revive those people who have been Petrified."

Charlie choked on her pumpkin juice at McGonagall's speech, covering her mouth she stared at the Transfiguration teacher as she smiled at the relevation that after tonight she would _finally_ have Riley back by her side.

"I need hardly remind you all that one of them may well be able to tell us who, or what, attacked them. I am hopeful that this dreadful year will end with our catching the culprit" McGonagall finished, and thankfully she didnt had anything else to say because the moment she stopped speaking there was an explosion of cheers from all around the hall.

Glancing across at the Gryffindor table, Charlie caught Harry's eye and they both shared happy smiles. By tomorrow both Hermione and Riley would be back and hopefully Hermione would have all the answers. At the thought of Hermione and Riley, Charlie knew of one way she could get into see the two of them and she jumped up from her seat.

"Where you going?" Daphne asked

"To see Riley," Charlie answered

Millicent frowned "Madam Pomfrey wont let you in," she pointed out

"She will if I have permission," the Muggleborn responded "McGonagall is deputy head, if I can get it from her then I can get in"

Draco looked up from his breakfast "I bet you can't," he tested

"Deal!" Charlie retorted

They both shook hands from across the table and the Muggleborn headed towards the Staff table; "Professor?" she questioned, as she drew level with her Transfiguration professor

"Yes Miss. Hunter," McGonagall looked up

"Professor, I was wondering if I could have permission to visit Riley?" Charlie asked, "I know you don't want to take any chances incase the attacker may return to finish those who have been attacked off. But I havent seen Riley since Hermione was attacked and I really miss my friends. I have other friends, im aware, but Hermione and Riley they understand me...and Riley is more than my best friend, she is like my sister. And I really miss her! And I really didnt want to break any rules by sneaking in to visit her, so I thought asking for permission would be the more right way to go about it"

She waited paitently.

McGonagall surveyed the Slytherin for a few minutes, before nodding and when she spoke it sounded like her voice was about to crack "Of course," she said, and much to Charlie's surprise a tear glistened in her eye "Of course, I realize that this has all been very hard on you and the friends of those who have been petrified. I quite understand..." she nodded "Yes Miss. Hunter, you may have my permission to visit Miss. Spirit and Granger. This permission may also be extended to Mr. Potter and Weasley, if they wish to accompany you. I will inform your professors of your wereabouts. Tell Madam Pomfrey that I have given you permission"

"Thank you Professor," Charlie smiled, before turning and running back to the Slytherin table "Tell Professor Flitwick that im in the Hospital Wing" she told Daphne as she grabbed her school things "McGonagall said she would tell him, but just to be sure"

Draco gaped "No way!" he cried

Charlie smirked "Yes way," she told him "I win!"

"How did you get her to agree?" Nathan asked, prodding his cousin the side

"I just told her that I really missed Riley, and that she was more than my best friend she was like a sister to me" Charlie explained "And she let me go. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta grab Harry and Ron before they get to History of Magic"

And her friends watched her run off after the Gryffindor second years that had already left the Great Hall for the first class of the day.

"Unbelievable!" Draco grumbled, watching her disappear

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Charlie smiled as she walked between Harry and Ron through the hallways of Hogwarts and up to the seventh floor where the Hospital Wing was situated. Class had already started and the Slytherin was more than pleased to be able to visit her best friend before they were reunited tomorrow at breakfast. "That was the best story you've ever come up with!" Ron smiled, as he turned to Charlie

"It wasnt a story," the Slytherin pointed out "Its the truth. The truth does work you know" she smiled

The red head returned the smile and nodded, he knew how bad Riley's attack had affected Charlie, not that it didnt affect him and Harry too; but Charlie and Riley had been friends long before Hogwarts and they were more like family than anything else. He had watched the Slytherin become absorbed into finding Riley's attacker, distracted in lessons and more than ready to dive head first into something in hopes of getting the answers they seeked, her attitude changed and she became angry easier. It was like Riley kept her in her place, like Riley was an unknown force of magic that kept Charlie from going insane. He often wondered what would happen to Riley if it had been Charlie that had been attacked, with Riley have changed dramatically like Charlie had...or would she had changed in a different way. Hopefully, they would never find out.

After telling Madam Pomfrey that they had permission off McGonagall, the Mediwitch reluctantly let them into the Hospital Wing muttering something about it being pointless to talk to a Petrified person, as Charlie pulled back the curtain around Riley's bed, Harry and Ron did the same to Hermione and the three sat down beside the two girls.

"I wonder if any of them _did_ see who attacked them," Ron said thoughtfully, "because if he sneaked up on them all, no one will ever know..."

When no one answered him he glanced around, Charlie was brushing some hair out of Riley's face and Harry was staring at something in Hermione's hand. The red head frowned "What is it?" he questioned

"Look at this," Harry spoke, pointing the paper in Hermione's hand out

Ron quirked an eyebrow "Try and get it out!" he told his friend

It was no easy task. Hermione's hand was clamped around the paper so tightly that Harry was sure he was going to tear it, while Ron kept look out Charlie watched as Harry finally tugged the paper free.

"What's it say?" she asked

"Its a page from a book," Harry answered, looking it over "Read that!" and he passed the paper to the Slytherin, who glanced at the passage.

_Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known asl as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size, and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wonderous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it._

After reading the passage Charlie gasped "This is it!" she breathed, looking up "This is the reason Hermione went to the library the day of the Quidditch match!" she looked at the two boys "The monster in the Chamber of Secrets is a Basilisk, that's why we -" she pointed at herself and Harry " can hear it speak. Its a Snake!"

"The voice," Harry nodded, as Ron took the page and read the passage "It was the Basilisk"

The Slytherin nodded

"But if it kills," Ron spoke "by looking people in the eye. How is it no one is dead?" he asked

Harry looked around at the beds "Because no one did look it in the eye," he answered after a moments pause "Not directly at least. Colin saw it through his camera, the Basilisk burned the film inside. Justin must have seen the Basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick; Nick got the full blast of it, but he's a ghost he couldnt die again"

"Riley was discovered in the hallway," Charlie added in "She saw the basilisk reflection through the window"

Harry nodded

"And Hermione..." the Slytherin glanced at her friend, and spotted the mirror "she had the mirror! I bet she was using it to look round corners;"

Ron looked between them "And Mrs. Norris?" he asked "Im guessing she didnt have a camera, a window or a mirror!"

"The water," Harry mumured "There was water on the floor that night"

Charlie nodded and turned to Ron, he, Hermione and Riley had been there the night Mrs. Norris had been discovered "She, just like Riley and Hermione, only saw the Basilisk reflection" she explained

Harry snatched the paper from his red-headed friend "_The crowing of the rooster is fatal to it_" he read "Hagrid's roosters wre all killed! The Heir of Slytherin didnt want one anywhere near the castle once the Chamber had been opened!"

_"Spiders flee before it!"_ Charlie pointed out "It all fits!"

Ron nodded in understanding "But how's it been getting around?" he frowned "A dirty great snake someone would have seen it"

"Hermione's answered that too," Harry said, showing them the bottom of the page where '_Pipes_' was scribbled

"Pipes? It's using the plumbing?" Ron exclaimed

Harry nodded "Remember what Arogog said? About that girl? She died in a Bathroom? What if she never left?"

"Moaning Myrtle!" Ron breathed; everything was just clicking into place right now.

Suddenly Charlie grabbed their arms "The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets!" she cried "What if its in the bathroom? What if it's in Myrtle's Bathroom!"

Harry and Ron exchanged strangled looks, all this time it was right in front of them, all the time they spent in that bathroom it right there! And they never saw it.

"This means," Harry started, turning to Charlie "We're not the only Parselmouths in the school! The Heir of Slytherin is one too. Its the only way they have been controlling the Basilisk"

The Slytherin nodded, before falling silent as McGonagall's voice echoed throughout the school "_All Students are to return to the house dormitories at once! All teachers to the second floor corridor immediately!"_

Exchanging looks, the friends flew out of the Hospital Wing and tore down the hallway and towards the second floor corridor. This could be the final piece of the puzzle that they needed.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Upon reaching the Second floor corridor, the three 2nd years found the Professors examining something on the wall. "As you can see, the Heir of Slytherin has left another message" Professor McGonagall said, gesturing to the wall. Some of them were looking puzzled, others downright scared. "It has happened. A student has been taken by the monster, right into the Chamber itself"

Professor Flitwick suddenly burst into tears

"The students must be sent home," McGonagall sighed "First thing tomorrow. This is the end of Hogwarts, Dumbledore always said..."

She was interrupted as footsteps approached them and for one fleeting moment the three friends hoped that it was the headmaster, instead Lockhart appeared, and he was beaming.

"So sorry. Dozed off. What have I missed?" he asked

"A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart" Snape told him "Your moment has come at last!"

Lockhart's eyes widened "My moment?" he gulped

"Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?" Snape questioned

Professor McGonagall smiled "Then it's settled," she stated "We'll leave you to deal with the monster Gilderoy. You're skills, after all, are legend"

"Very well," Lockhart smiled "I'll be in my office...uh...getting ready" and he quickly retreated down the corridor.

"Who is it the monster has taken, Minerva?" Madam Pomfrey asked, fearfully

McGonagall looked downhearted as she spoke two fatal words, that if she had known of the three students behind her. She would have said them at all "Ginny Weasley!"

Charlie bit back a gasp as Ron slid down the wall beside her, is face white as a ghost.

"The Heads of Houses will go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing the rest of you please make sure no students have been left outside their dormitories" McGongall instructed "Poppy," she turned to the Mediwitch "Could you send Miss. Hunter, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley back to their common rooms please?"

The Mediwitch nodded and one by one the professors left the hallway.

"Her Skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever" Charlie read

"Ginny," Ron breathed

"Come on!" Harry said "We have to do something!"

"Lockhart," Charlie stated "Didnt you hear Professor Snape? At least we can tell him what we know"

The two boys nodded, and the three of the took off.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Making it to Lockhart's office, Harry, Ron and Charlie burst through the door "Professor!" Harry shouted "We have information for you!" after he had finished speaking he took a good look around and frowned. Half of Lockhart's things had been packed away. "Are you going somewhere?" he demanded

"Uh, yes" Lockhart answered "Urgent call. Unavoidable. Got to go"

"What about my sister?" Ron cried

"Well, as to that, most unfortunate, no one regrets more than I" Lockhart said not meeting her gaze

"You're the Defence Against the Dark Arts, teacher!" Ron hissed "You can't go now!"

"Well, I must say," Lockhart responded, throwing more clothes into a case "When I took the job. There was nothing in the job descriptions -"

Harry interrupted him "You're running away?" he demanded "After all you wrote in your books"

"Books can be misleading!" Lockhart said delicately

"You wrote them!" Harry shouted

Lockhart shook his head and spun around "My dear boy, don't you use you're common sense?" he asked "My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I had done all those things" he revealed.

Charlie gasped "I knew it!" she cried "You're a fraud! You've just been taking credit for what other Wizards and Witches have done!" she spat

"Is there anything you _can_ do?" Ron asked

"As a matter of fact," Lockhart responded "Yes. Im incredibly gifted with Memory Charms. Or you see all those Wizards would have gone blabbing, and I'd never have sold another book" he turned away from them "and Im afraid im gonna have to do the same to you -" he spun back around, his wand in hand. But before he had a chance to cast any spells, three wands were pointed at him. Their owners looking very _very_ angry.

"Don't even think about it!" Harry told him

Charlie motioned with her wand "Put it down!" she said, and there was an underlying tone in her voice that made Lockhart reconsider hexing them.

"What do want me to do?" He stuttered "I dont know where the Chamber of Secrets is. There's nothing I can do!"

* * *

**A/N: Another year is almost complete. Will they make it to Ginny in time. Find out soon.**

**Review (pretty please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 07/01/2011 at 01:58am_


	16. The Chamber of Secrets

_Harry Potter_

_The Secrets of Hogwarts_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_One year ago Charlie and Riley learned the truth and their first year at Hogwarts became legend. Now another year begins. But little do they realize that History is about to repeat itself and the struggle for Hogwarts future will begin._

**Author's Note: **_Thank you to _**DJScales**_, _**Razmend**_ and _**Aileen Autarkeia**_ who just got a new account. I hope you enjoy fanfiction as much as many before you. Here is the next chapter._

* * *

**The Chamber of Secrets**

* * *

After finding out that her accusations were true and that Lockhart was nothing more than a fraud and was willing to run away from the school because he had become trapped in his own web of lies, made Charlie relatively angry. This man cared more about image than he did another's life, Ginny could have been dead for all he cared and all he wanted to do was run because people were counting on him to defeat the great Snake of Slytherin. All in all it was his fault for lying, he had to realize that no matter what happened, you're past would catch up with you sooner or later and his had come hurtling back at him to bite him in the butt. Karma worked like that.

That was why the three 12-year-olds were now marching Professor Lockhart out of his office, down the hallway and into the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They sent Lockhart in first, very pleased to see that he was shaking from head to foot. Myrtle was sitting on the cistern of the end toilet. "Oh its you," she said, when she saw it was them "What do you want this time?"

"To ask you how you died," Harry said, stepping forward

"Very straight forward," Charlie mumured "Very blunt! What is it with guys and their bluntness!"

But Myrtle's whole aspect seemed to change dramatically "Oooh, it was dreadful," she said with relish "It happened right here, in this very cubicle. I'd hidden because Amanda Mitchell had been teasing me about my glasses. I was crying and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny in a kind of made up language, and I realized it was a _boy_ speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him go away and then...I _died_"

"Just like that?" Charlie asked "But how?"

"No idea," Myrtle answered "I just remember seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes. My whole body sort of sized up, and then I was floating away..." she explained "and then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Amanda Mitchell, you see. But she was already gone!"

"Where did you see these eyes?" Harry asked

Myrtle pointed to a sink in front of them

As Harry and Charlie turned towards it and hurried forward, Ron kept his wand pointed on Lockhart who was looking utterly terrified. Inspecting the three sinks Charlie looked up and shook her head "Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw" she pointed at the two sinks in front of her "Gryffindor" she added after inspecting the second sink on the left.

"Then this must be Slytherin," Harry said, running his hand across the tap and gasping at the engraved picture on the side. It was in fact a snake. "This is it," he whispered, back up to stand by his friends "This is it! This is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets!"

Ron frowned "Say something!" he stated "One of you say something in Parseltongue," and he looked around at his two friends

"But -" Harry started, before Charlie nudged him forward. The Gryffindor sighed and opened his mouth "Open up!" he stated, looking at his friends

They shook their head "English,"

"Your turn," Harry said, turning to Charlie who stepped forward and took his place in front of the sink

The Slytherin nodded and did as instructed, she didnt know how this worked or if she was even able to speak the language of the snakes unless there was a real snake in front of her. But something inside her stirred as she stood in front of the sink, her eyed glued to the hunk of metal in front of her and the snake on the side of the Slytherin sink seemed to blink "Open up," she stated, but unlike Harry her command came in the form of a hiss and with a loud grinding noise the sinks started to move.

Charlie squeaked in surprise and jumped backwards, gripping Harry's arm in fright. The snake on the side of the tap had glowed a brilliant white and slowly the sink had started to lower into the floor, leaving a large pipe exposed in the floor.

"Im going down there," Harry stated

Ron and Charlie nodded "Us too!" they agreed

"Well done you three," Lockhart chided them "Well, there's...uh...no reason for me to stay!" and he turned to leave, pushing through Ron and Harry to do so.

"Oh yes there is!" Harry said, taking a struggled breath as he and Ron pushed with all their might and threw Lockhart backwards towards the entrance.

Lockhart stared at the three wands, that were now directed at him "Now, what good would it do?"

"Better you than us!" Charlie snapped

"Of course," Lockhart nodded, and he turned around to stare into the dark abyss of the unkown "Sure you dont want to try it first?" he asked over his shoulder

Ron sighed "Oh move it!" he cried, jabbing Lockhart in the back and shoving him into the darkness. Lockhart yelled out before a heavy thud was heard at the bottom

"Really quite filthy down here," he complained from the unknown.

With three separate heavy sighs the friends walked up to the entrance, "Right," Harry nodded "Let's go"

"Oh Harry," Myrtle interrupted them, before they could follow Lockhart "If you die down there, you're welcome to share my toilet" the ghost giggled.

Charlie pretended to gag, as Ron muffled his laughter. Harry looked taken back "Uh, thanks Myrtle," he nodded, before turning to Charlie "Ladies first"

The Slytherin nodded and jumped into the hole, as Harry and Ron followed her from behind.

With a heavy thud, Charlie landed next to Lockhart and was in the process of picking herself up when Harry and Ron came bowling into her and knocking her off her feet once more. With a frightened yelp she landed on their laps and glared up at them "Give me a chance to get out of the way next time!" she scolded.

"Sorry," the boys apologized as they picked themselves up. It was then that they realized what was actually beneath their feet. Small bones.

"Ew!" Charlie squeaked, brushing her robes off "Oh, this is so disgusting!"

Harry and Ron nodded in agreement "How many people do you think have actually been down here?" Ron asked

"I don't know," Harry answered "It can't have been many. I mean Salazar Slytherin sealed the Chamber remember? Until his Heir returned to Hogwarts. And he lived 1000 years ago; and the Chamber was opened 50 years ago when his Heir was at the castle. And only Myrtle was killed 50 years ago."

"Then where did all these bones come from?" Ron asked

Charlie shook her head "We got more pressing things to worry about;" she reminded them

"Right," Harry nodded and looked around at the entrance leading into another room "Right, if you see anything; close you're eye straight away!" he told Ron. Knowing what he was like.

The red head nodded "Okay,"

"Let's go!" Charlie stated, and she gestured forwards "_Lumos_" she muttered as the tip of her wand ignited "C'mon," she added to Ron and Lockhart as Harry led the way into the next room.

_-Scene-_

In the next room was something that frightened the wits out of the three friends, until the realized it wasn't alive.

"It's a Snake's skin," Harry corrected, as Lockhart suggested that the long object in front of them was a real snake.

Ron's eyes bulged "Whoa," he breathed "Whatever shed this thing must have been 60 feet long. Or more!" he looked at Charlie who had stepped forward, before spinning around as Lockhart dropped in front of her. "Heart of a Lion this one," the red head mused.

"Must have been a Hufflepuff," Charlie murmured "No offence to Hufflepuffs"

Suddenly Lockhart moved and swiped Ron's wand from his hand, the DADA professor pointed the wand at the three friends as he stood "The Adventure ends here!" he told them "I'll take a bit of the skin back to the school with me; and tell them how it was too late to save the girl. How you three tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body." He turned to Harry "You first Mr. Potter," he smiled, turning the wand onto Harry "say goodbye to your memories! - OBLIVIATE!" he yelled. The wand exploded in his hand and Lockhart was thrown backwards into a wall. The whole foundation of the chamber shook and rocks fell from the ceiling. Harry grabbed Charlie and pushed her to the floor as he landed beside her shielding themselves as the rocks bounced around them. When all the ruckus had ended, there was a solid brick wall blocking them off from Ron and Lockhart who was on the other side.

"Ron!" Charlie yelled, jumping up and running towards the wall. There was a small opening in the middle that was big enough to look through but not get through "Ron! Are you alright?" she asked "Say something!"

"Im fine," Ron answered, appearing on the other side "You and Harry?" he asked

"We're fine," Harry answered, picking himself up from the floor.

On the otherside of the brick wall, Lockhart pushed himself up and looked up at Ron "Hello," he greeted "Who are you?" he asked

"Im Ron Weasley," Ron answered

"Really?" Lockhart asked "And...Uh...who am I?"

Ron gaped "Lockhart's memory charm must have backfired!" she stated "He hasn't got a clue who he is!"

"This is an odd sort of place, isn't it?" Lockhart asked "Do you live here?"

Ron shook his head "No,"

"Really?" Lockhart started, before he slumped forward as Ron picked up a rock and slammed it into his head. Effectively knocking him out. "Now what do we do?" he asked his friends

"Try and move some of these rocks," Harry told him "Don't panic! We'll go on and find Ginny. Okay?"

"Okay," Ron nodded and watched as his friends walked away from the rock wall and disappear around a corner.

_-Scene-_

With the Rock wall behind him, Harry and Charlie continued their journey alone, when finally found themselves facing a solid brick wall where two entwined serpent were carved, their eyes set with great, glistening emeralds; "Open," Harry hissed when they reached the circle door. The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and the two friends exchanged looks before they walked through. Climbing down the steps that lead into the main chamber, which was decorated in a Slytherin green with statues of Serpents on either side.

The walk down the aisle seemed to take forever, Charlie glancing around at the giant snakes once or twice she grabbed Harry's arm as it seemed the snakes seemed to move; but she put it down to her eyes playing tricks on her. Soon they both levelled off with the last pair of pillars, as a statuge loomed into view.

"Who's that?" Harry asked, pointing at the face that was carved out of the side of the Chamber in front of them

Charlie looked up ahead "Headmaster Slytherin," she mumured

"Who?" Harry asked in confusion

"Oh," the Slytherin shook her head "Salazar Slytherin!" she responded "We Slytherins call him Headmaster Slytherin"

The Gryffindor nodded

But Charlie's eyes had widened as she stopped dead in her tracks, lying at the mouth of the giant stone head, covered in black robes and clutching something was the small figure of a flaming red-headed first year.

"Ginny!" the two 2nd year breathed

And they sprinted forward.

Harry reached Ginny first, dropping his wand as he knelt beside her "Ginny! Don't be dead! Wake up!"

But the 1st year wouldnt budge. She didnt even show signs of breathing.

"She won't wake," said a soft voice

Charlie froze, before glancing over into the dark corner; there standing, leaning against a pillar was a sole figure of a teenage boy who looked no older than 16.

* * *

**A/N: Argh! We're getting closer to the end. Charlie and Riley will be reunited...finally! Hopefully after this year they will **_**never**_** be separated again!**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 08/01/2011 at 12:11am_


	17. The Heir of Slytherin

_Harry Potter_

_The Secrets of Hogwarts_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_One year ago Charlie and Riley learned the truth and their first year at Hogwarts became legend. Now another year begins. But little do they realize that History is about to repeat itself and the struggle for Hogwarts future will begin._

**Author's Note: **_Thank you too _**Aileen Autarkeia**_ and_**Razmend**_ for their reviews. This chapter is dedicated to you._

* * *

**The Heir of Slytherin**

* * *

"Tom Riddle?" Charlie asked

Riddle nodded, not removing his gaze from the two second years

"What do you mean she won't wake?" Harry asked "She's not -?"

"She's still alive," Riddle responded "But only just"

Charlie stared at him in confusion, Tom Riddle had been at Hogwarts fifty years ago, yet he stood before her, a weird, misty light shining about him and he looked not a day older than 16 "Are you a ghost?" she asked

"A memory," he answered, turning to her "Perserved in the diary for 50 years"

The Muggleborn Slytherin nodded

"She's as cold as ice," Harry murmured, touching his friends hand. It was curled around the Diary he had found in the girls bathroom and had later been stolen from him. "Look, Tom there's a Basilisk"

"It won't come until it's called," Tom responded

Charlie turned once more to the 16-year-old Memory to see him twirling Harry's wand between his fingers. Harry stood and straightened, holding out his hand "Give me my wand, Tom" he said

Tom Riddle twirled Harry's wand between his fingers "You won't be needing it" he murmured

"Look, we've got to go!" Harry exclaimed "We've got to save her!"

Tom pocketed his wand "Im afraid I can't do that," the edges of his lips curled into a smirk

Charlie stared at him there was something funny at play, she could feel it. She glanced at Ginny and then back at the Slytherin in front of her "How did Ginny get like this?" she asked "How did she get down here? I thought only a Parselmouth could open the Chamber, and Ginny isnt a Parselmouth"

Tom's eyes flickered to her "That's a very interesting question," he smirked "and a very reasonable deduction. But I suppose the real reason Ginny Weasley is like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked

"The diary," Riddle said, pointing at the black book "My Diary. Little Ginny's been writing in it for months and months, telling me her pitiful worries and woes: how her brothers _tease_ her, how she had come to school with second-hand robes and books, how -" his eyes glinted as they locked with Harry's "how she didnt think famous, good, great Harry Potter would ever like her" Charlie looked between the two, and Riddle turned back to her quickly "how she was worried about the safety of the _Muggleborn_ Slytherin" he hissed, all the time he spoke his eyes flickered back and forth between the two friends. "Its very _boring_, having to listen to the silly little troubles of an 11-year-old girl," he went on "but I was paitent. I wrote back. I was sympathetic. I was kind. Ginny simply loved me." he laughed coldly.

Feeling Charlie shake in anger beside him, Harry looped his hand around her fist to try and calm her.

"If I do say so myself, I have always been able to charm the people I needed" Tom continued "So Ginny poured her soul into me, and it happened to be exactly what I needed. I grew stronger on her deepest fears, deepest secrets, I grew powerful, more powerful than her. I started feeding her some of my own secrets, pouring a little bit of my soul back into her"

Harry felt his mouth go dry "What do you mean?" he asked

"Havent you figured it out yet, Harry?" Tom asked "I know dear, Charlie has"

The muggleborn levelled him with a glare "You sick, twisted -" she was cut off as Harry grabbed her arm

"What is he talking about?" the Gryffindor asked

Charlie shook her head "Ginny opened the Chamber," she explained "Ginny set the Basilisks on Colin, Justin, Riley, Hermione and Mrs. Norris. She strangled the Roosters and wrote the messages on the walls"

"No," Harry stated, shaking his head "she wouldnt...she couldnt"

Charlie nodded "But she did" she sighed

"Why?" Harry breathed

"Because I told her too," Tom stated "You'll find that I can be very _persuasive_" he walked around Ginny's body and looked down at her "but the power of the diary started to scare her, and she tried to dispose of it in the girls bathroom" he smirked at second years "and who should find it, but you two. The very people I was most anxious to meet"

Harry raised an eyebrow "Why would you want to meet us?" he questioned

"I knew I had too meet you if I could," Tom smirked "So I decided to show you my famous capture of that brainless oaf Hagrid, to gain you're trust"

"Hagrid's our friend!" Harry and Charlie shouted "and you framed him, didnt you?"

"But Dumbledore seemed to think he was innocent"

Harry smirked "I bet Dumbledore saw right through you"

"He certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after that," Tom responded "Hagrid was expelled. But I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again, while I was still at school. So I decided to leave behind the diary. Preserving my 16-year-old self in its pages, so that one day, I would be able to lead another in my footsteps and finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work"

Charlie grinned "Well, you haven't finished it this time! In a few hours the Mandrake draught will be ready and all that has been petrified will be right again"

"Havent I already told you?" Riddle said quietly "Killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore. For many months now, my new target has been you!" he pulled out Harry's wand and continued to twirl it between his fingers "Tell me Harry Potter, how is it that a baby with no extraordinary magical talent was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar while Lord Voldemorts powers were destroyed?" Tom's temper had started to rise. "and you!" he rounded on Charlie "How does such _filth_ get sorted into the most purest house at Hogwarts!"

Charlie growled as her eyes narrowed

"Why do you care?" Harry intervened quickly "Voldemort was after you're time!"

"Voldemort is..." Tom whispered "My past, present and future"

And using Harry's wand he wrote his full name _'Tom Marvolo Riddle_' in the air. He then flicked the wand across it as the letters started to re-arrange themselves to spell out.

'_I am Lord Voldemort_'

Harry gasped "You! You're the Heir of Slytherin...You're Voldemort!"

"Surely you didnt think I was going to keep my filthy Muggle father's name?" he questioned "No, I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world" Harry retaliated

"Dumbledore has been forced out of his castle by the mere memory of me!" Tom argued

Charlie shook her head "He'll never be gone! Not when those remain are loyal to him!"

As the words left Charlie's mouth there was a screech and the three looked up as Fawkes appeared; he flew towards Harry and Charlie, dropped the sorting hat into the Gryffindors hands.

Tom scoffed "So this is what Dumbledore sends his great defenders. A songbird and an old hat." he turned away from the two second years, who were staring at one another in confusion and faced the statue of Salazar Slytherin "_SssSasssslithain!" _he hissed, before turning back to Harry "Let's match the power of Lord Voldemort; Heir of Salazar Slytherin against the famous Harry Potter"

The Basilisk slithered out of the mouth of statue; it was huge. At least 60 feet long, with sharp, venomous fangs and piercing yellow eyes.

"_SSsssivahavessss,_" Tom said in Parseltonge "Parseltonge won't save you now, Potter. It only obeys me."

The great snake immediately slithered towards Harry; the Gryffindor tried to run back the way he came, but tripped and fell on the cold floor. The Basilisk slithered over him, ready to strike, when Fawkes reappeared and flew down, slashing at the snakes eyes with his talons. Charlie's eyes widened as she watched the snake try and shake the bird off.

"No!" Tom yelled angrily "You're bird may have blinded the Basilisk. But it can still hear you!"

Harry rolled over and looked up as the snake shook Fawkes free; he scrambled to his feet and tried to back up as quietly as possible. With wasnt much considering the floor beneath his feet was soaked with water. The basilisk located him quickly and easily, Charlie panicked and threw caution to the wind.

"RUN HARY!" she screamed

And Harry did has instructed, he run; the snake chasing him through the Chamber.

_-Scene-_

Riddle laughed his cold laugh.

"We thought you had made a mistake," Charlie mumured, rounding on him "With Hagrid! But -"

Riddle smirked "It was my word against Hagrid's. You can imagine how it looked to old Armando Dippet. On the one hand, Tom Riddle, poor but brilliant, parentless but so breave, school Prefect, model student, on the other hand, big, blundering Hagrid, in trouble every other week, trying to raise werewolf cubs under his bed, sneaking off to the Forbidden Forest to wrestle trolls. But I admit, even I was surprised how well the plan worked. I thought _someone_ must realize that Hagrid couldnt possibly ben the Heir of Slytherin. It had taken me five years to find out everything I could about the Chamber of Secrets and discover the secret entrance...as though Hagrid had the brains, or the power!"

Charlie glared angrily up at the 16-year-old memory "You killed Myrtle!" she snapped "You killed an innocent girl!"

"She shouldnt have been there!" Tom retorted "besides she was insignificant to me! Beneath me, pathetic little Mudblood, didnt belong at Hogwarts. I did her a favour" he smirked "Just like Ginny did all those others she attacked "Including your little friend"

In a flash Charlie was ontop of Tom, the glint in her eyes a nasty one. She didnt know if you could hurt a memory but the way he had spoken about Riley made her blood bubble angrily "Riley didnt deserve anything that happened to her!" she snarled "None of the other Muggleborns did! And we're not beneath you! Muggleborns have every right to be taught magic, some of which excell in it! One of my friends was attacked by your pet, and she's the brightest in our whole year!"

Tom opened his mouth to retort but something caught his eye, the glint of gold around Charlie's neck. Grabbing her shoulders he pushed her off of him and snatched at the necklace "Where did you get this?" he asked, as the necklace broke away from her neck and lay in his hand

"Give that back!" Charlie cried "my mum gave it to me!"

But he didnt return it to her; instead he turned it over in his hand and read the inscription on the back, before looking down at the Muggleborn who was glaring up at him "There's something familiar about you!" he told her

"Ha!" Charlie shouted "Get in line! You'd be surprised how many people tell me that!" she reached for the locket "Now give me my locket!"

Tom pulled back his hand "Where did you get it?" he asked

"I told you," Charlie retorted in frustration "My mum and dad give it to me, the day I was born!" And much to her surprise he handed over the locket, Charlie quickly stuffed it into her pocket "Thanks" she mumured, before yelping has Tom's hand wrapped around her collar and pulled her off the floor so that they were face to face.

"Back to business, _Mudblood_!" he sneered "Only once in _your_ past, in _my_ future we have met. And that one time I failed to kill you! A filthy, pathetic Muggleborn, and I couldnt kill you! _How did you survive?_ Tell me everything because the longer you talk," he added softly, although his grip tightened "the longer you stay alive"

Charlie glared back at him "Don't count on it!" she sneered "We stopped you before; last year. We stopped you!" she told him, referring to herself and Harry "and we _will_ stop you this time!" she cried out as he dropped her, there was a distinctive snap as she landed on her wrist and a searing pain shot through her arm. She was sure it was broken. But that wasnt all, she now found herself on the recieving end of Harry's wand. _Crap_.

"There is no one here to save you now," he mumured, his eyes narrowing so far that they looked like snake eyes "No Dumbledore. No Potter. You're alone...defenceless, like the Mudblood filth you are"

Charlie smirked "Or so you think," she taunted, reaching into her robe pocket and pulling out her own wand, carefully she got to her feet and tried to ignore the pain in her wrist, as she lifted her wand so that it was trained on Riddle, as she stood in front of Ginny, she looked down the 1st year didnt have alot of time left, and the longer Charlie stood in front of Tom she could see his form become more solid, brighter, more real. If it was a fight he was looking for. She smirked. Then it was a fight he was gonna get.

But before either could fire off a spell, footsteps echoed around the Chamber and seconds later Harry was running towards them. The basilisk was no where in sight.

The Gryffindor reached his Slytherin friend as she lowered her wand; he dropped down beside Ginny and touched her hand.

"Yes, Potter" Tom spoke, as he watched from over the Gryffindor "The process is nearly complete. In a few minutes, Ginny Weasley will be dead. And I will cease to be a memory. Lord Voldemort will return. Very much alive!"

The Basilisk suddenly burst out of the pool of water behind the three of them, and headed at a rapid pace towards two friends. Harry and Charlie threw themselves aside to avoid being hit by the giant serpent and landed beside the Sorting Hat which had been abandoned on the floor. Charlie whimpered and clutched her wrist, as Harry glanced across at her. He was about to speak when something silver caught his eye "Look!" he mumured.

Charlie looked down at the hat, in the dim light two silver handed swords appeared inside the Sorting Hat. Embedded inside one hit was a couple of rubies and embedded in the second was a circle of emeralds. Exchanging looks the two friends seized the swords and jumped to their feet, as they raised the swords and faced the Basilisk. The snake lunged and Charlie's sword sliced the side of its hide, but it did little damage. Harry meanwhile, darted away from the snake and towards the marble creation of Salazar Slytherin, Harry climbed as Charlie kept the Basilisk busy on the ground, swiping at its snout with the sword in her hand.

"Hey!" the Gryffindor suddenly shouted, and the Basilisk turned on him "Over here!"

"Harry!" Charlie yelled, but the Basilisk turned blindly towards the Gryffindor, who now stood on top of Salazar Slytherin's head.

The Basilisk snapped at him; Harry dodged and the snake hit the Chamber's walls. It lunged again, its forked tongue lashed at Harry's side. Charlie raised her sword and run forward stabbing the snake in the side, it roared in pain and snapped its tail hitting the Slytherin in the side and sending it flying into a pillar just behind Ginny. Harry's eyes widened as he watched Charlie slump to the ground and lose her grip on the sword in her hand.

"No," Harry gasped, the Basilisk turned its blindless sight back onto the Gryffindor after hearing no movement from the Slytherin and snapped once again, pushing Harry back and causing him to drop his own sword. The Basilisk then came down for another attack, giving Harry no possible means of escape. Glancing down at both Ginny and Charlie, he snatched up the sword angrily and threw his whole weight behind the sword and drove it to the hilt into the roof of the serpents mouth.

The Basilisk sank to the ground. Finally defeated.

But as warm blood drenched Harry's arms, he felt a searing pain just below his elbow. One long, poisonous fang had become lodged in his arm; he pulled it out and pressed his hand against the open wound. Pressing his hand to the wound, he limped back towards Ginny as Charlie, disoriented from her attack crawled across the ground towards them. Even in the dim light of the chamber, Harry could see blood trickling down the side of her face, and every so often her eyes would slide in and out of focus. Even to him, the Chamber was starting to dissolve in a whirl of colour.

Reaching the first year Gryffindor at the same time, Harry and Charlie exchanged looks as Tom stood over them.

"You're dead," he sneered down at Charlie "Even if the Basilisk couldnt petrify you, it has killed you now"

Charlie tried to lift her head to glare at him, but everytime she moved searing hot pain shot across her forehead. Instead she lowered her head and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She felt sick. She could feel blood on her face, her wrist was hurting her and the more she moved the harder it became to stiffle the pain. She was sure she had broken something else when she had hit the pillar, it was rock hard marble after all.

Tom chuckled darkly, as he rounded on Harry "Remarkable isnt it?" he sneered "How quickly the venom of the Basilisk penetrates the body. I'd guess you have more than a minute to live," he grinned "You'll be with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry" he turned his gaze onto Ginny "Funny, the damage a silly look book can do. Especially in the hands of a silly little girl!"

Charlie glared at the diary, the cause of everyone's problems. With the little strength she had left, she knocked the book from Ginny's hands as it fell open to a blank page in front of her; she then reached for the Basilisks fang beside Harry and stared at it "I repeat," she said weakly "We _will_ stop you this year!" and she raised the fang, before slashing it down at the pages, stabbing it into the heart of the book. Riddle screamed as a green light burst from him, Charlie breathed in sharply as she dropped the fang and Harry picked it up.

"You havent won this time," he told Riddle, stabbing the book on the second empty page it had fallen open too.

More light shot out of Tom and ink from the diary mixed with the water from the Chamber.

Riddle screamed in pain.

Harry closed the book

Charlie glanced at her friend and held they held the fang between them before stabbing the front cover with one last powerful stab - together.

Tom's screams increased and in a flash of blinding white light - he was gone.

Harry's wand fell to the floor with a clatter and there was silence. Silence, except for the steady _drip drip_ of ink still oozing from the diary. The Basilisk venom had burned a hole straight through it.

"Harry..." Charlie breathed, her head was spinning "...are you okay?"

But Harry was cut off from answering as Ginny gave a gasp and her eyes snapped open, her energy and life force returning to her instantly. She looked around and pushed herself into a sitting position, as she felt a presence near her. She whipped around and her eyes grew huge when she saw the two 12-year-olds "Harry, Charlie" she breathed "Im so sorry! It was me, but I didnt mean it! Riddle made me!" her eyes settled on Harry's arm and the blood on Charlie's face "Your hurt," she gasped.

"Dont worry," Charlie told her "Ginny listen to me, very carefully" she winced as she moved her head "You've got to get yourself out! Follow the chamber and you'll find Ron"

Ginny glanced at the Slytherin "What about you two?" she asked

A shadow fell over them and Fawkes landed beside the three friends "You were brilliant Fawkes," Harry told him "we just werent quick enough" the Phoenix blinked before lowering his head to Harry's arm and allowing his tears to land on the wound. In seconds the wound healed and Fawkes moved onto Charlie who frowned as she felt the Chamber slid back into focus and her energy returned.

"But how?" she questioned, looking up at Harry

"Phoenix tears have healing powers," Harry told her "Dumbledore told me, remember after I was taken to his office after we found Riley petrified"

The Slytherin nodded

Ginny, meanwhile, was looking surprised

"Dont worry Ginny, its gonna be okay" Harry told her "Its over. It's just a memory!"

Charlie smirked as she pushed herself to her feet and a small chuckle escaped her lips "This is one memory, I don't want to remember!" she stated, turning to help Ginny "C'mon, lets get out of here!"

"Im going to be expelled," Ginny cried, as Charlie wrapped an arm around her shoulders "I've been looking forward to coming to Hogwarts since B-Bill came and n-now I'll have to leave and - _w-what will Mum and Dad say?"_

"Dont think about it," Charlie instructed "You're not gonna be expelled. I promise"

"Why are you being nice to me?" Ginny asked "I attacked Hermione..." she breathed in sharply "I attacked _Riley!_ You should be ready to kill me!"

The Slytherin shook her head "You attacked them because Riddle made you," she explained "I know you didnt do this of your own free will. So relax"

And together the three of them left the Chamber.

_-Scene-_

Soon they had reached the entrance to the chamber, and the shifting of rocks could be heard.

"Ron!" Harry yelled, speeding up as Charlie held Ginny trying to calm her down "Ginny's okay! We've got her!"

Ron gave a strangled cheer and seconds later was pulling his sister through the opening, but as he tried to hug her the younger red head held him at arms length as she burst into tears. "But you're okay Ginny," he told her "Its over now, its - where did that bird come from?" he pointed at Fawkes

"He's Dumbledore's," Harry informed him

Charlie took Ginny in her arms once more "How do we get out?" she asked, looking up at the opening above her.

"You've got _swords_!" Ron exclaimed, noticing the silver weapons attached to his friends hips

"We'll explain later," Harry told him

Ron frowned "But -"

"Later!" Charlie hissed, glancing at Ginny "Where's Lockhart?"

"Back there," Ron answered, he pointed towards the pipe "He's in real bad shape. Come look" and he pulled Lockhart out of the shadows "His memory is completely wiped. He doesnt know who he is, who we are, where we are. Or what has happened"

Harry and Charlie exchanged looks, as Lockhart hummed placidly to himself.

"So how do we get out?" Harry asked

Fawkes swooped in and grabbed Lockhart; before looking pointedly at the kids. "Grab him!" Charlie quickly decided, and she pushed Ron towards Lockhart. The oldest red head grabbed the man's robes, Fawkes lifted him into the air. Ron then wrapped his arm around Charlie, who held her uninjured hand out to Harry. The boy complied and wrapped his arm around Ginny and soon they were all floating (or so it seemed) they felt as light as a feather as the Phoenix lifted them into the air.

And soon they were all hitting the wet floor of Myrtle's bathroom. The ghost stared at them "You're alive!" she said blankly

"Dont sound so disappointed," Harry muttered as Charlie giggled

The Slytherin grinned "I think Myrtle's got a crush on you, Harry" she teased him, as they left the bathroom for the corridor outside.

"Looks like you've got competition, Ginny" Ron nudged his sister

Tears appeared in Ginny's eyes and she clutched Charlie tightly. The Slytherin rounded on Ron, who stepped back away from her and moved to walk alongside Harry who chuckled.

"Where now?" Ron asked, looking away from Charlie

Harry pointed.

Fawkes was leading the way down the hallway; he lead them across the school as they strode after him, and moments later, found themselves outside Professor Dumbledore's office.

Exchanging looks the three 12-year-olds sighed, it was now or never.

And so, with a heavy heart; Harry knocked and pushed the door open.

* * *

**A/N: So their alive! Ginny is saved and Hogwarts is safe once more. But what of Harry, Charlie and Ron? How will this year end? One chapter left to go people. Enjoy.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belong to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 10/01/2011 at 02:55am_


	18. Friendship Reunited

_Harry Potter_

_The Secrets of Hogwarts_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_One year ago Charlie and Riley learned the truth and their first year at Hogwarts became legend. Now another year begins. But little do they realize that History is about to repeat itself and the struggle for Hogwarts future will begin._

**Author's Note: **_Thank you too _**Razmend**_, _**DJSclaes**_ and _**Alieen Autarkeia**_ for their comments last chapter. This is the final chapter in 'The Secrets of Hogwarts' what happens when Charlie and Riley are finally reunited? Keep reading._

* * *

**Friendship Reunited**

* * *

For a moment, there was silence as Harry, Ron, Charlie, Ginny and Lockhart stood in the doorway, covered in much and sline and (in Harry and Charlie's case) blood. Then there was a scream.

"_GINNY!"_

It was Mrs. Weasley, who had been sitting crying in front of the fire. She leapt to her feet, closely followed by her husband, and both of them flung themselves at their daughter as Charlie pulled aside as not to be crushed by the older woman in the process. Harry, meanwhile was staring across the room at Dumbledore, who was sitting behind his desk and beaming, next to him stood McGonagall, who was taking great, steadying gasps and clutching her heart. Fawkes flew past Harry and Charlie as he settled on his perch behind the headmaster once more, just as the two friends found themselves being pulled into a bone crushing hug by Mrs. Weasley.

"You saved her! You saved her! _How_ did you do it?"

Charlie opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off as McGonagall spoke "I think we'd all like to know that," the transfiguration teacher had said

Letting go of the Gryffindor and Slytherin, Mrs. Weasley went back to hugging her son and daughter as the two friends stepped forward, they approached the desk and laid upon it the Sorting Hat, the ruby-encrusted sword, the emerald-encrusted sword and the diary. Then the story began. Harry explained everything! He told them about the disembodied voice that only he and Charlie could hear, he told them about how Hermione had figured out the last piece of the puzzle, how he, Ron and Charlie had followed the spiders into the forest, that Aragog had told them where the last victim of the Basilisk had died, how they had guessed that Myrtle had been the victim, and that the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets might be in her bathroom.

When he had finished speaking, his throat was dry and hoarse.

"Very well," McGonagall nodded "But how on _earth_ did you get out of there alive?"

Charlie took charge this time, she explained about Fawkes showing up when he did had saved them. She explained about the Sorting Hat giving them the swords, but she soon faltered. So far both Harry and herself had managed to avoid mentioning the diary and Ginny, she was standing with her head against her mother's shoulder and tears were still coursing down her face. What if they expelled her? Could she, Charlie be responsible for them expelling Ginny Weasley, what if it got around she would be right back where she started. A sneaky Slytherin who was out to expell all Gryffindors! She had worked hard this past two years for people to understand that Slytherins were mis-understood and not the vile deciteful Snakes that everyone claimed them to be. They had hearts, they had loyalties! They had friends and family that they cared about, they just didnt wear their hearts on their sleeves and that made them different.

Looking away from the Gryffindor, Charlie turned back to the Diary. Maybe they could prove that Riddle had been controlling her, but the diary was gone! Destroyed! It didnt work anymore _There goes that plan_ Charlie thought as she looked up at her Deputy Head who was waiting for her explanation. She sighed and opened her mouth to try and worm Ginny out of expulsion.

"What interests me most," Dumbledore's voice spoke in the dim silence "is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny, when my sources tell me he is currently in hiding in the forests of Albania"

The Slytherin sighed in relief

"W-what?" Mrs. Weasley stammered "You Know Who? En-chnted Ginny? But Ginny's not...Ginny hasnt been...has she?"

"It was the Diary!" Charlie and Harry announced at the same time, to save Mrs. Weasley from a near heart attack

Mrs. Weasley turned to the 12-year-old's

"Riddle wrote in it when he as sixteen," Harry explained

Dumbledore nodded and inspected the diary, before looking up as Ginny let out a sob "Miss Weasley should go up to the Hospital wing straight away" he spoke in a firm voice "This has been a terrible orderal fr her. There will be no punishment. Older and wiser wizards than she have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort." he stood and strode to the door and opened it. "Bed rest and perhaps a large, steaming mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up" he winked at the youngest Weasley "You will find Madam Pomfrey is still awake, she's just giving the Mandrake juice - I dare say the Basilisk victims will be waking up any moment"

"So Hermione's okay?" Ron asked brightly

Charlie too looked hopeful "And Riley?" she questioned

"There has been no lasting harm done," Dumbledore informed them

The Slytherin grinned "May I see Riley?" she asked

"Later," Dumbledore nodded "I wish to speak with you, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley first" he nodded

"Okay," Charlie nodded in understandment

Mrs. Weasley led Ginny out as her husband followed, clearly shaken.

Dumbledore closed the door and turned to McGonagall "You know, Minerva, I think all this merits a good feast. Might I ask you to go and alert the kitchens?"

"Right," McGonagall said crisply, also moving to the door. She glanced back at her two Gryffindors and the Slytherin before leaving.

The office was silent once more. Harry, Ron and Charlie gazed uncertainly at Dumbledore, where they in trouble? Well, of course they were going to be in trouble! They had snuck out after hours, disobeyed the rules, snuck down into the Chamber, fought a giant snake and Voldemort. Possibly broken over 50 school rules in the process. Something like that didnt go unpunished.

"The three of you realize, of course that in the past few hours, you have broken perhaps a dozen school rules" Dumbledore spoke calmly

The three friends nodded "Yes, sir" they spoke numbly

"There is sufficient evidence to have you all expelled," he continued

The three nodded again "Yes, sir" they repeated

"Which goes to show that the best of us must sometimes eat our words," Dumbledore continued once more "Therefore, it is only fitting, that the three of you recieve Special Awards for Services to the School"

Ron went as pink as Lockhart's Valentine flowers as his jaw dropped. Harry and Charlie, meanwhile, were frozen in shock.

"Thanks, sir" Ron breathed

Dumbledore nodded, "But one of us seems to be keeping mightily quiet about his part in this dangerous adventure," Dumbledore added "Why so modest Gilderoy?"

The three friends turned in Lockhart's direction, they had completely forgotten he was there.

"Professor Dumbledore," Ron spoke quickly "There was an accident down in the Chamber. Professor Lockhart -"

"Am I a Professor?" Lockhart asked in mild surprise "Goodness, I expect I was aweful"

Charlie rolled her eyes, but refrained herself from retorting. "He tried to use a Memory Charm on us," she told Dumbledore instead "Using Ron's wand, it backfired"

"Dear me," Dumbledore shook his head "Impaled by your own sword, Gilderoy?"

"Sword?" Lockhart questioned dimly "Havent got a sword. The boy and girl do, maybe they'll lend you one"

Harry and Charlie exchanged looks

"Would you mind taking Professor Lockhart up to the Hospital Wing, too Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked the Red head "I'd like a few more words with Harry and Charlie"

Ron nodded "Of course, sir"

"Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore added "if you would have an owl deliver these release papers to Azkaban" he added, holding out a handful of papers, wrapped in a red ribbon "I believe we want our gamekeeper back"

Ron nodded again and took the papers, exchanged one final look with his friends, before leading Lockhart from the room.

With Ron gone, Dumbledore turned back to Harry and Charlie, who (too put it mildly) looked terrified. "Now you two," Dumbledore smiled at them "First, I want to thank you. You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you" he pointed at the Phoenix "and...second...I sense that something is troubling each of you. Am I right?" he looked at Charlie "Miss Hunter?"

"It's just..." Charlie took a shuddering breath "...ever since last year most Slytherins, like Headmaster Slytherin and the Bloody Baron have said that I remind them of someone" she explained "But how could I remind two pureblooded wizards, who are both dead, of someone? And then again tonight, down in the Chamber. Riddle...he said the exact same words; that I remind him of someone"

Dumbledore surveyed her

"Professor, what did he mean?" Charlie asked "What do they all mean? Who do I remind them off?"

But the Headmaster shook his head "I do not know, my dear child" he told her, patting her shoulder "Now, Harry?" he added turning to the Gryffindor

"It's just..." Harry also started "You see, sir, I couldn't help but notice certain things, certain similarities between Tom Riddle and me"

"I see," Dumbledore breathed "Well, you can speak Parseltongue, Harry. Why?"

Harry didnt answer

"Because Lord Voldemort can speak Parseltongue," Dumbledore answered his own question "If i'm not mistaken, Harry, he transferred some of his powers to you the night he gave you that scar"

"Voldemort transferred some of his powers to me?" Harry gasped

Dumbledore nodded "Not intentionally, but yes" he agreed

"Then Sorting Hat was right," Harry exclaimed "I should be in Slytherin!"

"It's true. You possess many of the qualities that Voldemort himself prizes," Dumbledore spoke in an almost whisper "Determination, resourcefulness and if I may say so, a certain disregard for the rules"

Charlie chewed her lower lip, and glanced up at Harry from the corner of her eye

"Why, then did the Sorting Hat place you in Gryffindor?" Dumbledore asked

Harry glanced at the Hat in question "Because I asked it too," he answered

"Exactly Harry, exactly!" Dumbledore gasped "Which makes you different from Voldemort. It is not our abilities that show what we truly are, it is our choices"

Harry nodded

"If you want proof why you belong in Gryffindor," Dumbledore continued "then I suggest you look more closely at this"

Harry took the sword and stared at the blade near the hilt, he felt a presence behind him and glanced back to see Charlie peeking over his shoulder. "Godric Gryffindor," he mumured

"It would take a true Gryffindor to pull that out of the hat," Dumbledore nodded

"Cool," Charlie beamed "Does it say Salazar Slytherin on mine?" she asked, reaching for the emerald encrusted sword and much to her delight found the name on the blade near the hilt. She grinned "Sweet, im a true Slytherin!" she giggled.

Harry and Dumbledore smiled at her enthusiasm.

Just then the door burst open so violently that it bounced back off the wall. Charlie stopped mid-chant of 'Im a true Slytherin' and turned in the direction of the doorway as did Harry and Dumbledore, there standing a picture of fury was Lucas Malcolm. And cowering behind him was -

"Dobby!" Harry gasped "So this is you're master...the family you serve is the Malcolms"

Charlie shook her head "No," she told her friend "He serves the Malfoys. He's Draco's house-elf"

Harry looked confused and Charlie knew why. Why was Dobby with Malcolm, if he belonged to Draco?

Dobby shuddered in fear, as Malcolm looked down at him "I'll see that Lucius deals with you later!" he sneered, before making his way forward and pushing Harry and Charlie aside "Out of my way!" he snarled at them

"Good evening Lucas," Dumbledore nodded, calmly

Malcolm didnt comply "So it's true. You have returned" he stated

"When the governors learned that Arthur Weasley's daughter was taken into the Chamber they saw fit to summon me back" Dumbledore explained

Malcolm looked outraged "Ridiculous!" he sneered

"Curiously, Lucas, several of them," Dumbledore added "were under the impression that you would curse their family if they did not agree to suspend me in the first place"

Malcolm went from outraged to livid in a matter of seconds "How dare you!" he hissed

"Beg your pardon?" Dumbledore asked

"My sole concen has always been and will always be," Malcolm stated, moving forward "the welfare of this school," he turned to sneer at Charlie and Harry over his shoulder "and its students!" he turned back to Dumbledore "The culprit has been identified, I presume?"

Dumbledore nodded "Oh yes,"

"And?" Malcolm asked "Who was it?"

Dumbledore, Charlie and Harry shared a look; the two students nodded.

"Voldemort," Dumbledore stated "Only this time he chose to act through somebody else. By means of this" he held up the diary.

But Charlie had noticed Dobby was acting odd, he was pointing at the Diary, then at Malcolm and then hitting himself in the head. The Slytherin nudged Harry with her arm and pointed this out to her friend. Why was Dobby punishing himself if he wasnt Malcolm's house-elf?

"Fortunately, our young Mr. Potter and Miss. Hunter discovered it" Dumbledore stated "One hopes that no more of Lord Voldemort's old school things should find their way into innocent hands"

Malcolm was staring hatefully down at Dumbledore

"The consequences for the one responsible would be...severe" Dumbledore finished

"Well," Malcolm spoke "let us hope that Mr. Potter and Miss. Hunter will always be around to save the day" he sneered in the friends direction

Charlie smirked "Don't worry," she told him "We will be"

Dumbledore smiled and turned away from his students and back to Malcolm, who nodded stiffly.

"Dumbledore!" he announced, "Come Dobby!" he added to the house-elf "We're leaving!" and he kicked the House-elf down the stone steps away from Dumbledore's desk.

Charlie frowned "Poor Dobby," she mumured as the door closed

"Sir," Harry spoke, "I was wondering if we could have that?" and he motioned at the diary

Dumbledore nodded "Of course," and he handed it over to the two 12-year-olds who quickly left the office, and chased after Malcolm.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"Mr. Malcolm!" Harry called, as he raced down the stairs leading from Dumbledore's office "Mr. Malcolm!"

Malcolm turned

"We have something of yours," Charlie told him, shoving the diary into his hands

"Mine? I don't know what you're talking about," Malcolm responded

Harry nodded "Oh I think you do, sir" he spoke "I think you slipped the diary into Ginny Weasley's cauldron, that day in Diagon Alley?"

"You do, do you?" Malcolm asked, levelling them with a stare. The threw the diary towards Dobby, the house elf caught it. "Why don't you prove it?"

Harry and Charlie didnt move, they couldnt prove it. But they knew it was true.

Malcolm smirked "Come, Dobby" he snapped and he walked away

"Open it," Charlie whispered to the House-elf

Dobby did has instructed, and gasped at the piece of clothing inside "Mr. Malcolm has given Dobby a sock" he cried

"What?" Malcolm spun around "I didnt give you a -" he cut off as he saw the sock in the House-elf's hand, along with the diary

"Malcolm has presented Dobby with clothes," the House-elf beamed "Dobby is free!"

Charlie smirked "Mr. Malfoy isnt gonna be happy about that now, is he?" she questioned Malcolm

In return the older man removed his wand and pointed it at the Muggleborn and Harry.

"You shall not harm them!" Dobby told him, standing in front of the two friends

The spell was on the tip of Malcolm's tongue, before there was a deafening _bang_ and Malcolm was blasted backwards. He crashed onto the ground a few feet away. Dobby nodded in approval, as Malcolm got back to his feet looking livid.

"You're parents were meddlesome fools too, Potter" he spat at the Gryffindor "and your kind does not belong in the Wizarding World, Hunter! Mark my words. One day soon, you'll both meet the same sticky end!"

Dobby raised a threatening finger "You will go now!" he ordered

Malcolm had no choice, with a last incensed stare at the three of them, he swung his cloak around him and hurried out of the castle.

"Harry Potter and Charlie Hunter freed Dobby," the House-elf turned to them happily "How can Dobby ever repay them?"

The two friends exchanged looks "Just promise us something," Harry spoke

"Anything, sir" Dobby nodded

"_Never_ try to save our lives again," the Gryffindor finished

Charlie nodded in agreement "Its not that we don't appreciate it Dobby," she added "Its just in hopes of trying to save us...you nearly killed us"

Dobby looked sheepish, before hugging them both "Farewell Harry Potter and Charlie Hunter" and with a snap of his fingers.

He was gone.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

There had been several feasts held in at Hogwarts in the past two years, but none of them compared to that of the feast that was held tonight. _Everybody_ was in their pyjamas as everyone chatted and cheered; the threat of the Chamber of Secrets was over and all was well within the walls of Hogwarts again. After setting Dobby free, Harry and Charlie had gone to change out of their dirty uniforms and met back up in the Entrance Hall as they entered the Great Hall together, at the moment of their entry all chatter stopped as everyone turned to look at them, and so with a smile at one another broke off as they both walked down the isle between their two tables. Charlie smiled happily as she spotted her friends jumping out of their seats to greet her happily. Daphne was the first one too her and flung her arms around the Muggleborn's neck as seconds later they were attacked by Pansy and Millicent.

"You're okay!" the girls cried

After finally prying the girls off of the Muggleborn, the boys welcomed her back in their own special way, before she was attacked by Nikki who pulled her into a bone crushing hug that could rival Mrs. Weasleys "What are we gonna do with you?" Nikki asked, after she had pulled away and Charlie occupied the seat between her and Marcus.

"Learn to trust?" Charlie suggested

Nikki glared playfully

"Oh come on!" Charlie huffed "This is the second year I've stared Death in the face and I _still _walked away, unscratched"

Marcus pointed at her swollen wrist "I wouldnt call that unscratched," he stated "What happened?"

"Riddle dropped me," the second year answered

"Who?" Blaise asked

Charlie glanced at him "Tom Riddle," she answered "He's Voldemort's 16-year-old self"

"Im lost," Milli frowned

Charlie smiled as she started to explain the whole story to her friends, all of which listened with a keen interest. She told them everything she and Harry had told Dumbledore, about the voice, Hagrid, Aragog, Myrtle, the Chamber, the snake, Lockhart, Dobby and Malcolm. She was just mid-point explaining about the conversation in Dumbledore's office with Adrian cut across her.

"Charlie," he gasped "Its Riley!" and he pointed up the table and towards the doors of the Great Hall

The Slytherins all turned in the direction he was pointing; he was right. There standing in the middle of the Great Hall doors was Riley and Hermione. A smile crossed Charlie's face as she jumped out of her seat and immediately sprinted down the isle between Slytherin and Gryffindor tables, passed Hermione who was heading towards Harry and Ron and threw her arms around Riley as the Gryffindor threw hers around the Slytherin. The two held onto one another tightly, as the rest of their houses watched with brilliant smiles at the fact that the two were _finally_ back together, after several months of being apart.

Riley had been attacked at the end of first term, just before Christmas and during that time the Slytherins had to watch Charlie change right before their eyes. She was easily irriated, invoked, she got into fights more and it didnt take alot to piss her off. But now, here she stood in the middle of the Great Hall, looking like the happiest kid on Earth. Breaking apart the two looked as if they would cry from just being together once more, but managed to keep the tears under control as they looked around for Harry, Ron and Hermione. They spotted their friends and rushed towards them.

"Incoming!" Charlie squealed, skidding to a halt beside the three Gryffindors and wrapping her arms around both Riley and Hermione as the three of them hugged one another tightly. To the Slytherin, Hermione was becoming as much of a friend as Riley was, although she'd never replace what Riley meant to Charlie.

"Congratulations," Hermione smiled, pulling away from Charlie and looking at her, Harry and Ron "I can't believe you solved it!"

Harry smiled "Well, we had loads of help from you!" he told her "We couldnt have done it without you"

"Thanks," Hermione almost blushed

"Hey, what about me?" Riley frowned

Charlie grinned "You were too busy playing statue, this year" she teased "im very disappointed in you!"

"Shut up," Riley smiled, hitting her friend in the shoulder

"She hit me!" Charlie cried, grabbing her shoulder in mock hurt "Abuse!" she stated, pointing at Riley

Those who were listening to the five of them laughed at the Slytherins antics; before Charlie burst into laughter along with them, pulling Riley in for another hug. The Gryffindor complied and buried her head in her friends shoulder. Happy to be back.

Soon McGonagall called for order and the five friends rejoined their tables.

"Before we begin the feast," Dumbledore spoke, as he stood "let us have a round of applause for Professor Sprout, Madam Pomfrey whose Mandrake juice has been so successfully administered to all who had been Petrified"

Everyone clapped around the hall, Charlie glanced over her shoulder and caught Riley's eye as the Gryffindor smiled back at her best friend.

"Also, in light of the recent events," Dumbledore continued "as a school treat, all exams have been canceled"

Cheers filled the hall as everyone enjoyed their good fortune

Admist the cheers the Great Hall doors opened and Hagrid entered; everyone fell silent "Sorry I'm late," he apologized "The owl that delivered my release papers got all lost and confused. Some ruddy bird called Errol"

Charlie laughed from the Slytherin table as she spun around just as Dumbledore gave Ron a look. The red head grinned sheepishly.

Hagrid stopped between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables and looked down at Harry, Ron and Charlie.

"And I'd just like to say that if it hadn't been for you, Harry and Ron..." the gameskeeper smiled down at them "and Charlie, of course..." he added to the Slytherin, who beamed "I would still be you-know-where...so I just like to say thanks and not doubting me"

Harry exchanged looks with his friends as he got to his feet "We're just glad your back," he stated "Its just not Hogwarts without you Hagrid" and he hugged him.

Riley and Hermione looked close to tears, as Charlie and Ron beamed brightly at the two.

Up at the Staff table Dumbledore stood and began to clap, closely followed by Professor McGonagall. Meanwhile, Harry had pulled away and also started to clap, slowly followed by Ron, Hermione, Riley and Charlie as one-by-one other people joined the five of them. Soon everyone was clapping for their favourite Gamekeeper. Even Charlie's Slytherin friends were clapping; well mostly all of them. There were a few older Slytherins that did not join in the celebrations, but no one paid them any attention, most Slytherins were just pleased to see their Muggleborn laughing and smiling like she used at the beginning of term, despite everything she had been through in the course of the year.

Because tonight; this smile that was plastered on her face and the laugh they could hear so clearly was genuine.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The rest of term passed in a haze. All exams had been cancelled. Defence Against the Dark Arts had also been cancelled due to Lockhart's accident. On the other hand, Ginny Weasley was perfectly happy again and never passed on the opportunity to talk with Charlie in the school hallways, even if she was with the Slytherins. All her past worries of the Muggleborn Slytherin had flown out the window when she realized that Charlie was as safe in the Slytherin house...as she would have been in any other house.

And all too soon, school came to an end for another year. The Journey home was a happy one, the five friends and Ginny got a compartment to themselves and enjoyed the last few hours they had of being able to use magic before they arrived in London. They played Exploding Snap, Fred and George showed up halfway through the trip and joined Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny as Charlie and Riley went off to join the Slytherins for the rest of the ride home. Charlie's arm was wrapped in a bandage and was visibly shown after she had changed into a black tank-top and jeans as they got closer to Kings Cross. She had been ganged up on after the Feast at Hogwarts and marched up to the Hospital Wing for Madam Pomfrey to take a look at her arm.

_-Flashback-_

_"You should have come straight to me!" Madam Pomfrey stated, as she rushed around fetching a bottle of Skele-growth and a tumbler. Charlie eyed the bottle wearily after Harry's description of the taste she didnt want to take it "This could have gotten worse!" she scolded the Slytherin, passing her the tumbler with the potion inside. "Drink up!"_

_Charlie looked up "Cant you just bandage it?" she asked "Let it heal the Muggle way?"_

_"You are right-handed are you not?" Madam Pomfrey asked. Charlie nodded. "You wont be able to use a quill or your wand, if you leave it heal the Muggle way!"_

_"I got no problem with that," Charlie answered "Schools over. I havent got exams to worry about. So I dont see the problem"_

_Pomfrey sighed heavily "It will take most of the summer, to heal" she warned taking the tumbler and potion back_

_Charlie smirked up at Riley "At least mum won't have to worry about me getting into fights," she stated_

_"Not the point!" Riley retorted "Besides your gonna be grounded for half the Summer, especially after Auntie Serena finds out what you did this year"_

_The Muggleborn Slytherin looked sheepish "Yeah..." she trailed "Didnt count on that" she huffed "ah well, at least my wrist will be healed by the time my punishment is lifted"_

_The Gryffindor rolled her eyes and shook her head, Charlie always had a back-up plan._

_-Flashback-_

Soon the Hogwarts Express slowed and finally stopped.

"Quick!" Charlie told Riley, as she pulled out a piece of parchment from her backpack. Riley grabbed a Quill and a bottle of ink and jotted down two telephone numbers; her own and Charlie's. She wrote them three timesnbefore putting her things away and hurrying off the train. They located, Harry, Ron and Hermione and hurried over "Guys!" they gasped, but before they could speak Harry thrust a piece of parchment into their hands, it had a number on it.

Riley smiled "Here's ours," she told Harry passing him the two numbers "Don't hesitate to call!" she added, giving Hermione and Ron the parchments as well.

"You're aunt and uncle will be proud, though, won't they?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry

"Proud?" Harry asked "Are you mad? All those time I could've died, and I didn't manage it? They'll be furious..."

Hermione turned to Charlie "What about your mum?" she asked

"Oh she'll be proud," the Slytherin nodded "She'll just ground me for being stupid, hurting myself -" she held up her wrist " - nearly killing myself, again, but she'll be proud" she nodded

And so after Charlie and Riley made plans for their Slytherin friends to visit them during the Summer holidays, they each bid goodbye and returned to the Gryffindors and together walked back through the gateway into the Muggle world.

* * *

**A/N: Bye-bye Second year. Can't believe its over. Charlie and Riley are finally back together, thankfully. Hope their never separated again.**

**3rd year will be posted soon. Gotta try and catch up on my College assignments that I have let slide because Fanfiction is so much more interesting. :D.**

**Anyway, night people.**

**Review (pretty please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 11/01/2011 at 02:21am_


End file.
